


Don't Speak

by Queleesi



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queleesi/pseuds/Queleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus and Achilles childhood/CollegeAU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters!

The officer put on her best smile sitting across from the hospital bed. “I know this is going to be hard for you son, but we are going to need ask you some questions. We need to know what happened. Would that be alright?” Patroclus didn’t want to talk, but he knew he had to tell them about the events that led him here in the first place. He stated fiddling with the fabric on his gown before giving her a little nod in reply. She flipped open her notepad and began,

“What is your full name?”

“Patroclus Menoitiades”

“And how old are you Patroclus?”

“Twelve.”

“How did you come by these injuries?”

He closed his eyes fighting the tears that were forming. “M-my father” he whispered. “Was this the first time this happened?” He didn’t trust his voice so he shook his head instead. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“H-he got angry with me. He beat me earlier in the day for,” he swallowed trying to keep his voice steady, “for making too much noise. I got hungry a couple of hours later so I went down to the kitchen for a snack. Right before I stepped through the door way I saw him yelling at a maid. I don’t know what he was mad about, but I could tell he was drunk. His temper gets worse when he does. He started trying to touch her and then he picked up the knife when she started refusing him. I couldn’t stand him hurting someone else. I yelled at him to stop and he turned to me.” Patroclus couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. “He came up to me and grabbed my elbow and shouted at me for talking to him that way.” _–Who the fuck are you to talk to me that way you little shit!? How dare you! You have no right you ruined me! She is mine to do with as I please!_ – “I was scared because of the knife in his hand. He started yelling at me for ruing his life and his company. He blamed me for his company. I-I thought I could get him to let go if I kicked him hard enough. Bu-but after I did he got worse. I barley had time to put up my arms before he swung the knife at me.” Patroclus looked at his arms that were covered in stiches and bandages before continuing. “He did it again but swung across my stomach. He started kicking me once I fell to the floor.” He winced at the memory of his father kicking the wound he made with the knife. “I don’t know how long it lasted for, I thought he was going to kill me but then I head a loud smack and looked up to see the maid holding a frying pan and my father on the floor.” He had been so grateful for the maid. “I am sorry that this happened to you Patroclus, I promise you are safe now.” He didn’t know what to think of those words. He hadn’t known what they meant. “I have a few more questions for you.” She said with an apologetic smile. “When did he first start hurting you?” “About two years ago after my mother died, but he has always been hurtful with his words.”

“How so?”

“He would always tell me how I disappointed him, and how I was pathetic and useless.” “Was your mother like this as well?” Patroclus was hurt by the question, “No, she loved me. She would never hurt me.”

“You said that he blamed you for ruing his company. Do you know why that is? “

It was about a month after my mother died. He was already loosing money but he got an investor to put money into it. The investor had a son who was bulling me at school. He and a group of his friends Started beating me an-and pulled out a pocket knife s-so I pushed him trying to get away but he tripped on his friends foot and cracked his head open on a rock.” The tears started again. A teacher came running and called an ambulance but he lost too much blood and died before he got to the hospital. His father got angry and pulled his money out from the company. He tried get me charged with murder but the school caught the fight on a surveillance tape and the police said it was self defense. I-I never m-meant t-to h-hurt h-him. I-I-I just wanted t-to g-get a-away, I-I was a-af-afraid.” He started crying harder.

“Shh, Shh It is alright. You are not at fault here. It is going to be okay. You never have to see him again.” Patroclus looked up at her with wide eyes. He would never have to see his father again. It sounded almost too good to be true. “I am done with the questions.” There was a knock on the door before it opened revealing a tall middle-aged man. He had light brown hair that was streaked with grey. He had kindly warm blue eyes. “Hello Patroclus, my name is Chiron, I am a volunteer doctor here at this clinic.” Patroclus met the mans greeting with a small hello. The police officer left to let the two talk.

“I am here to talk about your living situations.” Patroclus panicked, he hadn’t thought of where he would go now. He didn’t want to go back to the house, it hadn’t been a home since his mother died, it had been a prison. “It is alright my dear boy, there is no need to worry. I have a friend who runs a boys home a couple hours away from here, it is called Pelides Home for Boys. Have you heard of it?” Patroclus shook his head in reply. “Well it is a foster home for boys. I called him, and he said he would be delighted to have you stay at the home. Would that be alright?” Patroclus didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes. Yes anything please. I need to get away from here.” Chiron gave him a sad smile. “Okay. We will take you back to your house to grab your things and we will leave at noon.

 

****

 

The car ride there Chiron had told him, he would be saying until Patroclus’ wounds healed properly, and to talk to on weekly sessions. Patroclus didn’t mind the idea. He grew rather fond of the older man. He never had a positive male role model growing up, and was glad to have Chiron. They arrived at the Pelides Manor early evening. A long rode led them to the mansion that sat on the land. It was regal and had obviously been there for almost a century. He could hear children’s laughter coming from behind the mansion. Once they reached the door, a butler opened it. “Ahh Mister Chiron, We have been expecting you. I shall inform Master Peleus of your arrival.” They fallowed the butler into what seemed to be a study. A man sat behind a desk filling out paperwork. When he heard the butler announce Chiron’s name the man looked up. “Chiron it is good to see you.” Peleus gave his old friend a hug then turned his attention to Patroclus. “You must be the boy Chiron had told me about. I am Peleus Pelides. I hope you will be able to get comfortable here soon. I am sure you will fit right in with the other boys. Chiron said you are twelve. My own son is eleven. He plays with all the boys in here.” Peleus gave Patroclus a warm smile. Pat was hesitant to return it before he spoke up. “Th-thank you so much sir for taking me in. I greatly appreciate it.” He was met with a wide smile from Peleus. “It is nice to see a young man with manners. We are honored to have you here Patroclus. Chiron and I have work to discuss so I will have James here,” he gestured to the butler; “show you to the boys’ coders.” James led Pat out of the Mansion to a big house that sat off to the side of the mansion.

There was a large living room right when you walked in. There was a boy sitting in one of the chairs working on what seemed to be schoolwork. James cleared his throat to get the boys attention. When he looked up he saw the boy had black hair and blue eyes. He looked about sixteen. James gestured to Patroclus without looking away from the boy. “This is the new boy. I trust I can leave you to show him around the house. His things have been put into room 6A.” With that James left. The boy went up to Pat and offered him his hand. “Hi. I’m Ezra.” Pat took his had and shook it. “Patroclus.” Ezra gave him a small smile. “Well Patroclus, I will show you around.

Ezra gave him a tour of the house before leaving him in his room to unpack. He learned a few things on the tour. Peleus was a politician. The manor had been in his family for six generations, all of who were Politicians. Peleus was friendly, especially when showed respect, but was often busy. His wife was one to fear. Her name was Thetis, and she was often away working for her families business, but when she was here she was best to be avoided. They had a son named Achilles who was always seen with the boys and even ate dinner with them. Ezra explained all the boys worshiped him like a god. Patroclus’ room was small but he didn’t seem to mind. There was a twin bed in one corner with a desk in the opposite corner. He placed all his clothes in the closet before going to the desk. There he placed photos of his mother alongside his books. He sat down and took out his sketchpad and started drawing. Drawing and painting had always brought him peace. That and reading always made him think of his mother. She had been the one to encourage him to improve his skill. After a couple of hours of doodling he head the dinner bell and got up to head to the dinning hall.

The dinning hall consisted on three tables with benches as seats. They each held children from the different sections of the house, A, B, and C. Patroclus grabbed his plate and headed to table A. There were ten boys already eating and laughing. He felt his stomach twist. He had never been social, or had friends. He took a seat at the end of the bench away from the group and ate silently. While eating he quietly examined the boys. They ranged from ages of seven to fourteen. His eyes kept finding the boy at the other end of table. He had curly golden hair that made is green eyes shine. He was not muscly, but Pat could tell he was athletic and toned. Immediately knowing that he was Achilles by the attention he was getting from the other boys. They were laughing at everything he said and demanding his attention when they told stories, and listening intently as he told his own stories. Patroclus decided then and there he hated him. He was everything he was not. He did not understand why the boys were putting Achilles on a pedestal. Pat went back to eating when his attention was pulled away from him. “Hey you are new here right? What is your name?” Pat looked up to see all the boys’ attention on him. A boy about thirteen seated across from him seemed to be the one who spoke. “Yes. My name is Patroclus.” All the boys introduced themselves but Pat wasn’t really paying attention, just nodding when each boy said their names. After the introductions they continued their stories. Pat could feel someone staring at him. He looked up to see that is had been Achilles. Pat blushed and tried to ignore his gaze by keeping his eyes on his food, but he could still feel the other boys gaze. He looked around and noticed other boys were getting up and leaving. Pat took that as an opportunity to silently excuse himself to head back to his room. He could feel Achilles gaze follow him until he left the hall. Pat laid on his bed trying to figure out why the other boy had been looking at him so intently. Despite his frustration, he was happy to be somewhere new. With that happy thought he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own these characters just the story.

Pat planned on exploring the grounds for his first full day at the Boys home. After tucking a sketchpad into a book Pat made his way out of his room. The closer he got to the door he heard laughter. There in the living room were a small group of boys watching Achilles juggle small fruit. Patroclus stopped memorized by how delicate and graceful the other boy was being. He didn’t know how much time passed before he heard a melodic voice say “Catch.” Pat’s hand reacted before he even realized the fig was heading his way. He caught it with ease. He examined the fig surprised that it was not bruised. When he looked up at where the fig came from he saw all eyes on him. Some boys smiling while others looked irritated. He didn’t really pay attention to any of them, his eyes focusing on a delighted Achilles. The juggler made his way over to Pat with his hand outstretched. “Hi, you’re Patroclus right? I’m Achilles.” Pat looked at the boy’s hand and then back at his face. “I know.” Achilles found that comment amusing, but chuckling a little. Before Achilles could reply Patroclus turned around and headed through the door.

 

Patroclus spent the next few hours wandering the grounds, stopping at the beach and gardens to sketch whatever caught his attention. He took a break to read under an oak tree over looking the backyard. The other boys were scattered throughout the yard playing their own games. Patroclus has always been good at tuning other people out to just focus on whatever he was occupying his time with. He was halfway through a page when something kicked his foot. He looked up to see two boys towering over him with their arms crossed. They boys were tall and bulky. Their face was covered in acne and a thick angry brow. Pat could tell by their appearance they were bullies with nothing going on in their head. He has had enough experience with people like them. Pat swallowed and looked at the two boys with wide eyes waiting for them to talk. “We came to warn you stay away from Achilles.” Pat couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the two in front of him. He had barley talked to him, let alone interested in talking to him further. “I’m sorry what?” The boy on the left pointed a finger at him. “You heard us asshole. Stay away from Achilles. When know you are going to try sooner or later to become his friend. We are here to tell you that position is filled.” Patroclus stared at the two confused. They had been there when he left the house before Achilles could talk to him. Why would he be want to be friends with the boy. “Look I don’t know what you guys are talking about. You made a mistake. I am not trying to be friends with anyone.” _Let alone Achilles._ The boy on the right threw his head back and let out a laugh. “Oh please everyone knows that Achilles’ parents have been trying to find him a close friend his age to spend his time with.” Now Patroclus was really confused. Why would his parents want him to find a friend? Didn’t he already spend his time with the boys? “We are going to be the ones he chooses. So stay out of the way. Besides we earned it. We do whatever he says and make sure he gets what he wants. Once he chooses us we get to spend more time with him, and who knows, maybe his parents will reward us? Zeus knows they have plenty of money to spare.” It all made sense to Pat then. These two weren’t protective of a friend, they just wanted something out of it. Pat almost laughed at the thought but held it back in fear of that the two would do to him. “You better back off, or we will do something about it.” Pat just put his hands up in surrender before answering. “You guys have nothing to worry about. I will back off or whatever. Trust me I am not interested.” Pat was relieved when the boys looked somewhat satisfied. But the cruel fates wouldn’t let him off that easy. Because that was the moment the boy of the hour showed up. Achilles stood to the side of the boys looking at pat. “There you are Patroclus. I was looking for you after you left this morning.” The blond boy was blinding him with a perfect smile. He shifted uncomfortably at the glare the other two were giving him. Achilles oblivious to the other boys there continued to talk. “We are about to play soccer if you wanted to join us.” Patroclus looked at the two angry boys before answering. “No, I don’t like sports.” Achilles tilted his head to the side analyzing the boy. “Are you sure? I mean we could play something else if you want. I’m sure the other boys wouldn’t mind if yo-“ Patroclus cut him off. “No, I don’t want to play anything I just want to be alone and read thanks.” He picked up the book and opened it to where he left off, hoping that they would leave if he didn’t look up. One of the boys spoke up first. “Cmon Achilles obvious _Patroclu_ s isn’t interested in spending time with us. Lets go have fun.” Patroclus gripped the book tighter trying to fight off an eye roll. He could feel Achilles staring at him. “Okay, Well if you change your mind we will be over there. See you later.”

 

Once the boys left he let out a long breath, relived they were gone. He was started again when a voice spoke up. “Why aren’t you with the other boys?” Pat turned to see Ezra leaning against the tree. Pat just shrugged. “I don’t like sports.” Pat knew the comment wasn’t entirely true. He did enjoy watching from the sideline. He just was never any good. He was afraid to embarrass himself in front of everyone. Pat saw the two bullies from earlier slam their shoulders into a smaller boy knocking him over to get the ball. “Who are those two anyway?” Ezra looked up to see whom he was talking about. “The Kuibeck twins? They are trouble; you stay away from them you hear?” Pat let out a little chuckle. “That shouldn’t be a problem. I like to keep to myself anyways. Besides they already told me to stay away from their precious Achilles.” Ezra let out a loud laugh. “I see they are still trying to become his faithful companions.” Patroclus watched the other children trying to avoid the twins like the plague. “Why would anyone want those two as their friends? I mean unless you were in need of idiotic bodyguards?” Pat was talking mainly to himself but Ezra enjoyed the comment but barking out a loud laugh. He could see Achilles stop running with the ball to look at pat with confusion. “So are you going to listen to them?” Pat pulled his gaze away from Achilles to look at Ezra. “Listen to them about what?” Ezra just rolled his eyes. “About Achilles duh. Are you going to avoid him because they told you to?” “No, I am going to avoid him because I don’t want to spend time with him.” The older boy raised an eyebrow at him. “And why is that?” Pat shrugged his shoulders again. “I don’t know. Maybe because he is always surrounded by the other kids treating him like he is the Gods gift to the world.” Ezra gave him a smile amused with the younger boys answer. “He is not all that bad. But you are right. The boys tend to put him on a pedestal. Besides I don’t think you will be able to avoid him for long.” Ezra laughed a little at Pats scared expression. “Why not?” Ezra reached down and ruffled Pat’s hair. “Because Pat, you are the new play thing around here.” Ezra put his hands in his pocket, and turned around to walk away. Pat let out a groan in frustration.

 

It seemed Ezra Jinxed pat because at dinner Achilles decided to sit right next to Pat. “Hey!” Achilles said as he settled into his seat. Pat didn’t have a reply for the other boy. He was too busy taking in how close they were. Pat could see every freckle that was place across his nose and cheeks, sticking out against his sun kissed skin. His skin was smooth and blemish free. Something Pat could not say about himself. He could see speckles of gold hidden throughout his emerald green eyes. Pat didn’t know how long he had been staring at the other boy. He was pulled out of his gaze when Achilles spoke up again. “What is it? Do I have something on my face?” He reached up to feel his face trying to figure out why Pat had been looking at him so intently. Pat hoped his dark skin hid the blush that was clearly spreading across his cheeks. “No you don’t. Why are you sitting here?” Achilles just rolled his eyes. “I eat here duh!” He stabbed his fork into a potato and started eating. Patroclus looked around the table to see if he was the only one who noticed a change in the seating arrangement. All the other boys were looking at him in confusion, while the twins, and a couple of other boys were livid. Pat swallowed, knowing he was right. Even if this was his second day he knew it wasn’t normal for Achilles to sit with the new kid. “I mean why are you sitting next to me?” Achilles stopped chewing and swallowed before answering. “Well, I figured I would just sit somewhere new for a change. The dinner hall looks different from this side of the table. Wouldn’t you agree?” Achilles smiled at him. Pat just stared at him incredulously. “Besides we are all friends here right?” Patroclus hesitantly looked at the twins. They were fuming. “N-No we aren’t.” Achilles looked at Pactroclus in confusion and something else Pat couldn’t make out. Hurt? No. “What?” Pat was starting to get angry. “Friends. We are not friends.” Achilles was taken aback. “Why not?” Patroclus did not understand how he was not getting it. It was obvious to him that the other boys were upset and uncomfortable with the new seating arrangement. “Because you don’t even know me. How can you be friends with someone know nothing about? Just because we know each other’s names and eat dinner at the same table doesn’t make us friends. It makes us acquaintances. I know nothing about you.” He went back to eating trying to ignore Achilles eyes bearing into the back of his head. “Well we can get to know each other. If you would like.” Patroclus turned to look at the other boy. Achilles was blushing. Why was he blushing he almost sounded nervous. The blonde blushed a little more before continuing. “I would want to. Only if it was okay with you.” Patroclus eyes widened because he knew the twins wouldn’t let it this slide. This wasn’t Patroclus trying to steal their ‘friend.’ It was Achilles taking an interest in Patroclus. He looked at the twins with the corner of his eyes to see them red faced and crossed. He was about to panic when he felt an arm, rest on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch. His eyes looked up to see the arm belonged to Ezra. “Hey Pat, I was wondering if you could help me with something.” Patroclus shot out of his seat sending a silent thank you to whatever god or deity was listening. He didn’t have to look back to know Achilles was watching him leave the dinning hall for a second time.

 

Once they left the door and entered the hallway Ezra started talking. “What happened to your plan to ignore him?” Pat groaned and rubbed his face. “I was ignoring him and he just sat down next to me talking about how we were friends. I told him we weren’t. And he said he wanted to be friends. _Wanted to be Ezra!_ You should have seen the twins’ faces. Gods I am screwed.” He glared at the other boy because he had the decency to laugh at what Pat had said. “I don’t see what is so funny.” Pat grumbled crossing his arms. “I am not laughing at you, I am just surprised is all.” Pat didn’t know what was so surprising. He knew he had the worst luck. Of course he would do something to piss off the kids no one wanted to. It is not like he didn’t intentionally. Ezra squeezed Pats shoulder with his hand giving him a small reassuring smile. “The thing is Pat Achilles has never taken an interest in the new kids or boys. They always take interest in him. So the fact that he wants to be your friend is surprising. Not that someone wouldn’t want to be friends with you, but because he has never tried to be friends with someone before. They always just throw themselves at him. I wouldn’t think too much about it. It could be a good thing. Just try not to get on the twins nerves anymore yeah? Now off to bed with you I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be eventful.” Ezra ruffled Patroclus’ hair and left the younger boy standing outside his room. Pat laid down on his bed lost in thought. He hated Achilles more for paying attention to him. He knew the twins would be out to get him now that Achilles basically announced to the whole table he wanted to be friends with the new kid, even avoiding the regular seating arrangement to prove so. Patroclus rubbed his eyes trying to get the vision of Achilles sitting so close to him out of his head. And he was defiantly trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Patroclus thought he was going to die from heat exhaustion. He knew it was his fault for wearing a long sleeve shirt, but he knew it was to hide the stitches and marks on his arms. He looked up from his sketchpad to take in his view of the beach. He would want nothing more than to run into the water with open arms. He sighed knowing he would have to settle on the sea breeze.

 

He dug his toes in the sand trying to remember the last time he had been to the beach. It had been with his mother a few months before she past. Patroclus closed his eyes trying to bury the memory deep down. He heard laughter coming from behind him and immediately closed his sketchpad. Achilles and a couple of boys dressed in swim trunks making their way towards the water. Patroclus tried to hold back a groan at the sight of the twins. Judging from their expression, they weren’t too keen on him either. Achilles however looks excited.

 

“Patroclus, are you here to join us?” Patroclus shot up from the sand. “Uh, no. I was just leaving.” He was about to start walking when Achilles spoke up again. “C’mon clearly you are hot too.” He pointed to the sweat stain on Pat’s shirt. “And I am sure the long sleeve isn’t working.” Some of the boys snickered, but from the expression on Achilles face said he wasn’t teasing. Pat looked over to the twins and decided to come up with an excuse. “I can’t, you se. I uh I don’t have swim trunks.” He let out a breath thinking he was off the hook. Achilles just gave him a small smile. “That’s alright I will let you borrow one of mine. Gods know I have plenty.” Pat started to panic. “No!” startling Achilles by shouting. “I mean, it’s not just that. I don’t know how to.” It hadn’t been a complete lie. He did know how to swim, but he wasn’t the strongest of swimmers. The other boys started chuckling but were cut of by Achilles shooting them a look. “That’s okay. I can teach you.” Pat was about to open his mouth but was cut off by Achilles’ hand. “And I am not taking no for an answer.”

 

Achilles left the small group to grab some shorts for Patroclus. He shifted uncomfortably knowing the twins were glaring at him. The other boys not wanting to stay in the heat any longer threw themselves into the water, which left just Patroclus and the twins. “You just can’t leave him alone can you?” the one in red shorts said. “I’m sorry. I tried to make an excuse.” The other one in green shorts gave an angry snort. “Right. What kind of pathetic excuse was that? You should have just walked away. I suggest you come up for a better excuse for leaving, because he is our _friend_.” Patroclus flinched at the way he said the last word, like he was talking about an object and not a person. “I, I can just leave now before he gets back.” Patroclus started to walk away before an arm held him by the shoulder, and turned him around. “Oh no you don’t. Once he made up his mind he sticks to it. If you walk away now he will just find you. No, we will just need a better excuse. How about a stomachache? Think you could manage to stick to that excuse and not fuck it up?” He squeezed Patroclus’ shoulder to make sure he knew he didn’t have a choice. Gritting his teeth, he nodded. Patroclus tried to make up a story in his head to go with the excuse. Going over the words he was going to say again and again so he wouldn’t mess it up. He felt hands dig into the sides of his arm holding him in place. The other brother looking at him smiling while cracking his knuckles. “What are you doing? I said I would do it!” Both of the boys laughed as he tried to wiggle free. “Yeah but he can’t just take your word for it can he? No, no, no. You have to _sell_ it. We are just here to help you out.” The one holding him chuckled. “You should thank us really.” The boy’s fist made contact with his gut once, twice, three times. Patroclus let out a cry at his wound ripping open. He sunk to his knees and held his gut.

 

“You idiot! What did you do punch him with glass? He is bleeding!” The twin that held him was yelling. “So, now he definitely can’t swim. Now he doesn’t have to stutter out an excuse. You can clearly see he is unfit.” Patroclus left the two of them to argue while he left the beach. He slowly lifted up his now blood stained shirt to see the damage. He winced as his fingers brushed against the sensitive bruising. There were only two stitches left intact. “Patroclus!” He pushed his shirt back down and kept walking trying to ignore Achilles running towards him. Achilles was about to put his hands on Patroclus’ shoulders but pulled them back when he flinched. “Who did this to you?” Patroclus was confused by the anger in Achilles’ voice. He just shook his head and kept walking. He could feel tears flowing out of his eyes, not from the pain, but from embarrassment. Achilles just kept following him asking him over and over what happened. “I am fine Achilles! I just, I just need to see Chiron.” Achilles wasn’t pleased with not knowing but he knew Patroclus wasn’t going to tell him. “Okay yeah, I will show you where his room is and we can-“ Patroclus turned to Achilles, his eyes full of rage. “I know where his room is! I don’t need you to show me. Your friends have done enough. I don’t need your pity.” Patroclus stormed off leaving Achilles behind.

 

Patroclus was hysterical by the time he reached Chiron’s door. He pounded on it before sinking to the floor. He didn’t remember the process of Chiron opening the door, and bringing him in. After he was able to calm the boy down he addressed his opened wound.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

When he didn’t get a reply the older man sighed. “You cannot bottle everything inside Patroclus.”  The boy kept his gaze on Chiron’s fingers sewing his wound shut. “How long will it take for me to feel safe? To belong? It feels like I go from one torment to another.” He let his eyes lift to meet Chiron’s.

 

“I do not know. It can happen today or tomorrow. Yes, you will still have struggles but you will get there. And, you do not have to do it alone. I think you will find you have people who are willing to help take the burden of what you have been through and what you are yet to. You do not have to carry it alone.”

 

After a few silent moments Patroclus spoke up. “Achilles.” Chiron’s eyes went wide with shock. “Achilles did this?” Patroclus could see the disappointment in his face. “No! He didn’t know. The twins, they wanted me to stay away from Achilles because they said they were going to be the friends that his parents were looking for. I told them I didn’t know what they were talking about but they thought I was trying to be his friend for some reward.” Chiron nodded for Patroclus to continue. “I told them they had nothing to worry about, but Achilles kept approaching me to join them while they were playing games. I always declined and left. He invited me to go swimming and said he wouldn’t take no for an answer. When he left to grab me something to swim in they hit me. They didn’t know about my injuries. When they were arguing I made my way here.”

 

“I am sorry that this had to happen to you Patroclus. I should have made more preparations to ensure you wouldn’t be mistreated this way.”

 

“Why do his parents want him to have a close friend so badly? I mean it is not like all the boys aren’t already his friends?” Chiron gave him a small smile. “The Pelides family has had traditions that have gone back centuries. One of these traditions is for all children with the Pelides name are too take on a lifetime friend. It was originally this person was called a _Therapon_ which means servent. However The Pelides’ took their therapon bond very seriously. It is almost like a pact between two individuals. It has come to not mean servant but agreeing to be life long friends, and family. Once you have a therapon, you spend all your time together. Peleus wishes for Achilles to choose a therapon. Some of these boys, like the twins, see it as an opportunity to get a reward. They think by becoming his therapon they will be entitled to money and other things.” Patroclus felt his face morph in disgust thinking about people trying to take advantage of others. He suddenly felt guilty for hating the other boy.

 

“Does Achilles know they are trying to befriend him for their own purpose?”

 

“Achilles is very smart. I think he has an idea as to why they act that way. Not all the boys see him that way, but unfortunately most do. I don’t think there has been a child here that hasn’t thrown themselves at him for attention, or admire him in a way. I think you and him would get along well if you gave him a chance.” Chiron let out a chuckle at Patroclus confused expression. “You are smart as well as he. I know you think you are opposites, in some ways you are. But I think you will find that you would balance each other out well. It wouldn’t hurt letting him in.”

 

Chiron got Patroclus a clean shirt and left to grab them some dinner from the kitchens when there was a small knock on the door. Patroclus opened the door to find Achilles with his sketchpad. They both couldn’t help but noticed how miserable the other was. They stood there in silence before Pat opened the door wider for Achilles to walk through. After more uncomfortable silence they both spoke at the same time.

 

“I’m sorry I-“

 

“I shouldn’t have-“

 

Patroclus gestured for Achilles to go first. “I’m sorry for being too pushy. Sometimes I don’t know my limits. You just seemed so different from everyone else. I wanted to learn more about you. I didn’t know they were doing this to you though. I am sorry I wasn’t there to stop it. I know it was my fault.” His frown sent a pang into Patroclus’ chest. “No it wasn’t your fault. Please don’t blame yourself. I’m sorry for yelling at you. You were only trying to help and I was upset and took it out on you. I am also sorry for getting angry at dinner last night. I was just confused as to why you were being nice to me. I am not use to it. Thank you for being nice to me even though I was rude to you.” He gave Achilles a small smile. The blonde gave him a full-toothed grin.

 

Both boys jumped when they heard Chiron enter. He looked back and forth between the two with a small smile. “Achilles, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Achilles’ eyes go wide. “Oh! I almost forgot! When I went back to the beach I found this. I thought you would want it back. They tore a couple pages out. I tried to fix them the best I could.” He handed the other boy the sketchpad. Patroclus flipped through the pages. He found a couple of crumpled up pages that attempted to be smoothed back down. He face hurt from smiling. He was happy to think Achilles would go through the hassle of smoothing down the pages let alone to bring the sketchpad back. “Thank you.” Achilles was satisfied just to see Patroclus smile.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure about this?” Patroclus asked shuffling back and forth in front of Peleus’ office. 

Achilles gave the boy a reassuring smile. “Of course I am sure.” He noticed how nervous his new friend was. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact Patroclus seemed to deem himself unfit of Therapon. The boys had been inseparable since the day in Chiron’s room two months ago. He had been sure of himself of his choice in Therapon since that night, but didn’t want to push Patroclus into it if it made him uncomfortable. Achilles found Patroclus fascinating in everyway, from his love of art and reading, to his gentle heart. He wished he wouldn’t second-guess himself. He grabbed the older boys hand and gave it a squeeze. “Don’t worry everything is going to be fine.” Patroclus gave him a nervous smile and squeezed his hand back. 

Achilles opened the doors to his father’s office. The room was spacious with a fireplace in-between two large bookcases filled with political and business books. A set of couches placed near it. On the other side of the room was a mahogany desk carved with baroque designs. Behind the desk sat Peleus Pelides. He was typing on the computer giving no indication he had noticed the two boys had entered. Both boys took a seat in front of the desk. After the longest minute in Patroclus’ life Peleus closed his laptop and smiled at his son. He got up and walked around his desk to kiss the top of his son’s head, then leaned against the front of his desk. 

“So boys, what brings you in here today, you are not in trouble are you?” The humorous gleam in his eyes was the only similarities Patroclus saw between father and son. Seeing the love Peleus gave Achilles sent a small pang in Patroclus’ heart.

“Well father I wanted to tell you I have chosen a therapon.” 

Peleus’ face and voice gave way to his surprise. “Really?” Peleus looks from Achilles to Patroclus as if just noticing his presence for the first time. “You have never shown interest in having a therapon before, no matter how many boys your mother and I have introduced you to. Why now?” 

Patroclus didn’t feel insulted. He too had wondered the same thing. 

“The other boys had always been the same, boring and predictable.” Achilles looked at his friend next to him who was fiddling with the end of his shirt. “Patroclus is different.” Patroclus felt his stomach flutter at the way Achilles sounded out the syllables of his name. “He doesn’t try to impress me because of who my family is. He was the first boy to get to know me, not for his own benefit.” Achilles gave his friend a smile, which widened when one was returned. 

Peleus quietly thought while looking back and forth between the two boys. “I am happy you have found someone you consider a good companion.” He put up a hand when he saw his son about to speak. “However, you know your mother will be upset she didn’t get say in the matter.” Peleus gave a chuckle at Achilles pouting face. “Since I can see that you are adamant on him I don’t see the problem with going ahead and do the bonding contract as long as Patroclus agrees.” Patroclus looks from father to son both looking at him, Peleus with the look of curiosity, and Achilles with excitement. “Yes I agree.” 

The bonding contract was a simple task. The boys pricked their finger and put a small drop on to an open book with signatures. They wrote their names next to the speckle of blood. Patroclus was amazed to see all the other names and stains in the book. 

Achilles and Patroclus left the office with a cotton ball pressed against their index fingers. “So what happens now?” Patroclus asked once they reached Achilles’ room.

“Well it uses to be tradition that a therapon would sleep on a cot in the same room as who he served.” Patroclus gave him a playful shove. “I am not your servant or worshipper!” Both boys started laughing.

“I know you are not.” Achilles started once he stopped laughing. “There is a room that connects to mine, which will be yours. You join me for my tutoring sessions with Phoenix. You will like him he knows everything! Basically we will be spending every moment together.” 

Patroclus smiled at the thought of it all. “So when do I move in?”

 

*__*__*__*

Several months later

“And what timing is this then?” Phoenix said to his two late students. Achilles gave his best apologetic smile. “Sorry Phoenix, we were playing at the beach and lost track of time.” The tutor looked between the two boys unimpressed. “See that it doesn’t happen again.” Both boys nodded and took seats. “We will start with history today.” 

After their final lesson Phoenix left the room while the boys stayed behind. They both sat on the piano bench, Achilles playing while the other watches. Patroclus gets lost watching Achilles’ fingers glide over the keys. Mesmerized by the majestic swift movements. Whenever he would listen to the younger boy play he would always think of his mother. She always loved music, even though she never played. Whenever they had parties for his fathers business she would always go near the band and listen to them play, bringing her son along to dance. She always played classical music in her room when her illness worsened. Patroclus closed his eyes and frowned. He didn’t want to think about how she was towards the end. He didn’t notice Achilles stopped playing. 

“What’s wrong?” Patroclus opened his eyes to see concern shinning Achilles’ green eyes. 

Patroclus felt his guard go up, “ It’s nothing.” He saw the concern that was in Achilles’ eyes before turn to something upset. He knew it wasn’t fair him to shut Achilles out. “It’s-“ he sighed, “It’s just when you play it reminds me of my mother.” 

Achilles let out a soft oh. He bit his lip before speaking again. “I don’t want to make you feel bad I can stop playing if-“ Cut off by Patroclus’ loud no in protest. “No I like it. It makes me happy. I just miss her.” Achilles just nodded. “Do you want me to teach you?” Patroclus let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t think I would do well.” Achilles bumped his shoulder. “C’mon Patroclus! Just try it.” The older boy knew he would not be able to refuse the other. “Fine. What do I do.” 

“You just put your fingers on these keys here, here, and here. Good. And you press those twice and then move your fingers there three times. And then back to the first three keys twice. It will be easy I promise. Ready?” Both boys start laughing because of the off timing. They didn’t hear the door open. “Achilles, Phoenix told me I would find you in here. What are you-“ Both boys look up. 

Achilles gets up from his seat and goes over to the woman the voice belongs to, a woman with dark hair and pale skin. She was wearing a white fitted dress and black high heals. “Mother! I thought you were coming back next week?” The woman bends down to hug Achilles and give him a kiss on both cheeks. Patroclus has heard the other boys talk about Thetis and her cold demeanor. “And who are you? No one is to be in here during his sessions.” Patroclus stiffened knowing she was talking to him. He was relieved when Achilles spoke for him. “Mother this is Patroclus, he is my therapon.” Thetis’ gaze hardened at her son’s words. “Ah yes the boy you chose without consulting me.” She looked Patroclus up and down. She lips thinned into a heard line. “You could do better Achilles.” She smirked seeing the pain in Patroclus’ eyes. “Now come Achilles I wont be here long.” She turned and exited the room. 

Patroclus looked down at his shoes refusing to look at Achilles. Although Thetis’ words hurt him, he felt like there was truth behind them. As if sensing the older boys discomfort Achilles walked back over to Patroclus and wrapped him in a hug. “Don’t listen to her. She is just angry that I didn’t talk to her first. I will talk to her so she will come around. You’ll see.” 

After Achilles left Patroclus made his way to his room. He closed his eyes and thinking about Achilles playing the piano. Opening up his sketch pad he started drawing his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Patroclus age: 14   
Achilles age: 13

Patroclus sat at his drafting table Chiron had bought him for Christmas while Achilles lay on his bed playing what sounded like a Red Hot Chili Peppers song.  
Both were content just being in each other’s presence. Patroclus was adding shading to the landscape when he heard Achilles shuffling around the room. He turned around in his chair watching the younger boy look around the room like he has done time and time again. Patroclus lips turned into an amused smile. He knows Achilles doesn’t like to sit in one spot for too long, especially if it is in the house. He tends to go stir crazy too fast. Patroclus knew he stayed this long so he can draw. His smile faltered when he saw Achilles looking at the photos on the bookshelf. He had never asked about them before. It had taken him a year for him to open up about the circumstances that led him to the younger boys household. The only reason he told him was because of his recurring nightmares he had. Achilles knew not to push no matter how much he wanted to. Patroclus took a deep breath before he lost his courage.

“That’s my mother.” Patroclus smiled when Achilles jumped, startled at the other boys voice. The picture frame in Achilles had showed an image of a young woman with wavy strawberry blonde hair flowing in the breeze smiling at the camera. Patroclus had taken the photo at the beach. 

Achilles ran his fingers over the picture. “She is beautiful. You have her smile. You look a lot like her.” 

Patroclus felt his chest warm. He had always had always been told he looks like his father. He remembers his father yelling at him in one of his drunk rages that if it weren’t for him looking like his side of the family he would not be able to tell he was his son. 

“What was she like?” 

Patroclus eyes widen, taken aback by the question.   
“Her name was Stephanie,” he started quietly never taking his eyes of her face. “She was incredibly kind, always putting others first. She would greet everyone she met never shy always so lively.” He felt his mouth dry at the irony of the last word. “Wherever there was music you could catch her dancing and laughing. You hardly saw her without a smile on her face.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t think Menoetius ever loved her, he married her for a business and to produce an heir.” He laughed bitterly, “He hardly spent time with us unless it was for appearances. We didn’t need him though. We had each other. She taught me how to draw and paint. Everyday she would read to me about myths and legends, mysteries, adventure, and everything in between. Every summer we would go to the city she grew up. We would stay in one of her families’ cottages on the beach. That’s where we are in the photo. I remember her always smelling like fresh soil and flowers from gardening. Her laugh and smiles would always brighten up any room she walked into. I loved her, I still do.”

He felt Achilles squeeze his hand. Patroclus tore his gaze from the photograph to look at their hands, not knowing when they first joined. He squeezed back letting him Achilles know he was fine. He started chuckling. 

“She would have loved you. I never had many friends growing up. I wouldn’t call them friends per say, more like kids who tolerated my presence. The only friend I truly had was Briseis and I only saw her during the summer. That is her there.” He pointed to another photo on the shelf. Achilles grabbed the frame examining it silently. The photo showed two kids around the age of six faces pressed against each other in a tight hug. Both kids were smiling widely despite missing their front teeth. 

 

“Her and my mother were childhood friends. Her mother’s parents owned a bookstore in the city. Briseis’ grandfather tutored my mother on weekends. Every year Briseis and I would cause mayhem everywhere we went. Always getting into trouble with the stunts we would pull.” Patroclus started chuckling, missing his friends’ frown. “We looked alike, her and I, our families use to call us the wonder twins. She has a younger sister, Anya. She is the splitting image of her sister and twice the trouble. I haven’t seen them since my mother died. I don’t even think Menoetius told them about it. We moved right after she passed.” 

Both boys jumped when the door open. Patroclus had forgotten Thetis was coming home today. After three years of living in the house she still didn’t like him. He had know she would never approve of him as Achilles’ friend let along Therapon. He tried his best to not fidget under her glare. He felt successful once she tore her gaze away. He had gotten better over the years pretending to show no fear. She only came home for a week or two, three times a year, spending the rest of her time away on business. 

Achilles gave Patroclus an apologetic smile before following his mother out the door. Patroclus let out a sigh in relief that she was gone. He put the picture of Briseis back on the shelf before going back to the drafting table. He didn’t want to think about Thetis or her hatred of him. He was just glad at least Peleus and Chiron approved. Smiling he went back shading. 

 

 

*_*_*_*_*

Patroclus age:16   
Achilles age: 15

 

Patroclus was on the edge of his seat watching Achilles run on the track. He had never found sports exciting. However he could watch Achilles do anything and be excited. He felt a flush on come onto his face at the realization. Peleus and he sat in the first row of bleachers cheering on Achilles. Patroclus knew he was going to win. He had a huge lead from the other schools, but that didn’t stop his excitement.  
Peleus and he jumped up once Achilles crossed the finish line. Peleus ran to his son along with his teammates to celebrate. His father threw him on his shoulder while he held up his trophy. He tried to ignore the pang in his heart at all of his school friends’ attention. They both went to different schools, putting a rift between his school friends and Patroclus. They tolerated Patroclus when Achilles was around, but made obvious what they thought of him when Achilles wasn’t around. The pang went away at the sight of Achilles giving him a smile. He returned the smile knowing that it was just for him. He rolled his eyes and laughed when Achilles wiggled his eyebrows motioning to his trophy. 

Peleus was talking to the head coach while Achilles made his way over to Patroclus.   
Patroclus talked into a fake microphone, “Achilles now that you are now the winner of the State Regional Championship…again tell me what are you going to do now?” he then pointed the invisible microphone to Achilles who gave a huge smile. “I’m going to Disneyland!!!” Both boys started laughing, tuning out the crowd around them.

Achilles holds out his arms waving his hands in signaling his intention. Patroclus just laughed again thanking genetics for his dark skin hiding his blush. “Not uh, no way you are all gross and smelly.” Achilles gave him his best puppy dog eyes along with a pout. Patroclus loved and hated that pout. He started stomping one foot   
“Pa-tro-clus, c’mon!” He just rolled his eyes at his friend and went in for the hug. Achilles let out a quiet chuckle knowing his friend couldn’t resist. They both stood back a little arms still touching. Patroclus’ breath caught looking at Achilles’ emerald eyes sparking in amusement and confidence. Patroclus was the first to step away. “C’mon Mr. Track Star, I am hungry.” 

Dinner was just the three of them, Peleus, Achilles, and Patroclus. Halfway through dinner Peleus spoke up. “Are you boys excited to visit Chiron for the summer?” Both boys flashed a smile as they in unison, “Heck Yeah!” Peleus smiled at both boys. “Now I am going to tell you two again, no causing trouble. We don’t need you giving Chiron a hard time. Are you both packed?” Both boys nodded with a yes sir. Truth was they had been packed for weeks. They leave in a week; both excited to spend the whole summer with Chiron. 

 

Patroclus was leaning his shoulder against Achilles reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, while Achilles played ukulele. Achilles was startled when Patroclus chocked back a sob. He moved in front of Patroclus taking the book out of his hands. Wiping tears from the other boy’s face he asked, “Patroclus, tell me what’s wrong.” 

Patroclus took a shaky breath trying to control himself before answering.  
“He, he killed him. How could he do that?”

Achilles looked at Patroclus trying to figure out what made his friend so upset.  
“Who killed who Patroclus?” 

Patroclus wiped his nose with his sleeve embarrassed to be crying.   
“Snape!” Patroclus shouted throwing his hands up in the air. “He just kills Dumbledore in cold blood Achilles!” 

Achilles tilts his head in confusion before he notices the book lying on the ground.   
He pulled Patroclus in a hug and started laughing. “You can’t do that to me! I thought something was seriously wrong.”

Patroclus pulled back from the blonde to glare at him. “Something is wrong Achilles. Dumbledore is dead, and you are laughing at me.” Achilles offers him a gentle smile.  
“I wasn’t laughing at you because of Snape’s betrayal. It was a relief laugh.” When Patroclus glare hardened. Achilles couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. “Not like that. I wasn’t relieved he died. I thought something happened to you, or you saw something awful. How was I supposed to know it was about the book?” 

Patroclus gave out a shaky laugh. “I know I know. Sorry. It is just so sad.”   
“Then why do you read them?” “I want to read it again before the next book comes out at the end of summer.” Achilles just grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “As long as it won’t make you cry. C’mon lets go grab some lunch.”

Halfway to the house Achilles spoke up again. “I think I am going to hide those books so that they don’t make you cry.” Patroclus opened and closed his mouth. “No! You can’t do that!” Achilles tapped his index finger to his chin faux thinking. “I suppose I could let you keep them.” Patroclus laughed and pushed the blonde’s shoulder. “Like you don’t cry when I read them to you.” Achilles’ eyes got wide. “That’s right I saw you when I read about Sirius.” Achilles scoffed. “I was not crying I had something in my eye.” Patroclus threw his head back and laughed. Achilles tried to glare but just smiled. He snatched the book from Patroclus’ hands ignoring the protest. “Give it back!” Achilles held it out of reach. “No way. You are not getting it back. I’m going to get the other’s too until you learn your lesson.” Patroclus reached across Achilles to grab it but failed. Both boys fell rolling on the ground. 

Patroclus snatched the book only to be tackled but Achilles. The blonde straddled the older one, pinning his hands above his head. He smiled when Patroclus failed to squirm free. “I win.” Patroclus just glared. “Whatever you still cried about Sirius’ death.” Achilles chuckled, “Like you didn’t.” Patroclus blushed, “You know I did. Gods I am never reading in front of you again. You are going to have to read the next book by yourself!” Achilles let go of Patroclus’ hands, only for the older boy to fold them and pout. “You have to read it to me! How am I to know what happens?” Patroclus’ pout broke into a smile. “You read it, that’s how you find out what happens.” Achilles scoffed. “I can’t read them myself!” At Patroclus’ smirk he said, “Oh, shut up I know how to read it is just, the size of them! The Order of the Phoenix is the size of a fridge Patroclus! A fridge! Say you will read it to me!” Patroclus faked thinking. “Hmm. No I don’t think I will. You have bruised my ego.” Achilles glared and smirked. “I’ll show you ego.” He started tickling Patroclus’ sensitive sides. “Achilles! Stop!” He wheezed between fits of laughter. Tickling had always been Achilles’ secret weapon. It had the added bonus of him being able to hear the older boys laugh. “I will stop when you agree to read me the next book!” There were tears in Patroclus’ face. “N-Never!” He caved in ten seconds later. “Fine! Fine I will read you the book!” Achilles gave him a grin that screamed I told you so. “I only have one condition. No making fun of me for crying.” Achilles is about to speak but Patroclus cuts him off by putting his hand on the blonde’s chest. “I know it is dumb for me to be crying over a book but I can’t help it. I grew up with these stories. And I know I will cry especially hard because the series is over.” Achilles can see the faint blush on the other boy’s dark cheeks. “Of course I am not going to make fun of you. Hades sake I cried about Sirius’ death.” At Patroclus’ smile he shook his head. “No way I am not saying it again. I may have bruised your ego but I am not inflating it.” Achilles felt Patroclus’ silent laughter under him. “Besides I think it is sweet that you cry over the characters deaths it’s cute.” Achilles blushed realizing what he just let slip out. His blush deepened when he felt Patroclus freeze and look up at him wide eyed. He started to get embarrassed thinking he reviled to the older boy his feelings. He was about to open his open his mouth when the hand on his shirt pulled him into a kiss. His brain froze in surprise. Before he got a chance to kiss back his mother screamed. “ACHILLES!” 

Both boys stumbled to get up blushing from head to toe. She started walking over to them and Achilles swore the Phlegethon froze over. He dared a glance at the older boy feeling his gut drop when he did. Patroclus stood there frozen in terror. He knew his mother had no love for his therapon. He wished he were able to consult him, wanting to reach for his hand. When Thetis reached them she was in a rage. “What on Gaia’s Earth do you think you were doing!?” Achilles was about to reply but he saw she was not addressing him but Patroclus. “How dare you try to contaminate my son! I knew you were trouble from day one! You are disgusting!” Achilles saw the tears in Patroclus’ eyes and found his voice. “Mother please I-“   
He regretted opening up his mouth. “Achilles you will keep your mouth shut and come with me right now.” “B-but” “No but’s! You will come with me. And you!” She pointed at Patroclus. “You will rue the day you ever came into this household!” 

Patroclus watched as she dragged Achilles by the hand. When Achilles looked back at him, he mouthed, “I’m sorry,” and entered the house. Patroclus didn’t know how long he stood there before falling to his knees and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Phlegethon- Is a river of fire in the Tartarus (Greek mythologies version of Hell).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thetis is a crazy b*tch

Thetis slammed the door closed once she and Achilles got in. “You will not be seeing that boy again do you understand?”

 

Achilles did his best to not let his fear show. “You can’t do that! He is my Therapon! We have signed the Pelides family book!” He would not let Pat go without a fight.

He frown deepened when his mom laughed. “You think that stupid book means anything?  It is just some stupid tradition your father’s family should have stopped years ago. If you really want a Therapon we will find you a new one. One more suitable than that pathetic no good fa-”

 

Achilles cut her off not bearing to hear anymore “NO! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK ABOUT PATROCLUS LIKE THAT! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND! HE CARES ABOUT ME AND I CARE ABOUT HIM. YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME!”

 

His mother’s face grew an instance glare. “You think he cares about you? He just wants your money. All you are is a paycheck to him. He is using you. Do you even know him really? Has he told you about his past? He has done terrible things to innocent people.” His mother noticed the uncertainty on his face. “He is a murderer Achilles. Has he told you that?”

 

“You’re lying.” Achilles didn’t know who he was trying to convince more, him or his mother. His mother brushed a hand down his cheek. “Oh my dear boy, I wish I were. Now that you see what a horrible boy you call friend is we will find you another more suitable Therapon. Gods know what else he was keeping from you-“ He pushed her hand away. “No! I told you he stays! He is my friend! I know him. Even if he did what you said I know it was not his fault. Patroclus is sweet and gentle. He would never hurt anyone unless it was an accident.”

 

 

Thetis barked a bitter laugh. “You are foolish to think that. You don’t know him truly. He is using you.” Achilles anger grew. “You are wrong. I know him. He is the best person I know. And he doesn’t keep anything from me. I know that he loves painting and reading. I know he shy because he second-guesses himself. I know he loves the smell of rain. I know he has a kind heart. I know he talks with his hands when he is excited. I know he loves alternative music. I know he loved his mother and how much he misses her. I know he loves the beach. I know he wants to go to school where his mother grew up. I know he misses his family from that town. I know he cares for me.” His mother was silent throughout the whole outburst. She let her son calm down before speaking. “I am sorry Achilles I am sure you are right. It is just so hard for me to see you getting along well with him. Especially with the display I saw outside.” Achilles ducked his head to hide his blush. She grabbed his chin and lifted it up to look at her. “Don’t worry I am not angry I know it didn’t mean anything to you. It is just hard to admit you are growing up. How about I try to give Patroclus,” straining out the last word as if it were a knife in her gut, “ a chance hmm? Now I want you to tell me all about your little friend. How about we start with his mother and this town she grew up in?”

Patroclus was biting his nails pacing Achilles’ room. _“Gods what did I do. Stupid Stupid Pat. He is going to hate you now. What were you thinking? And his mother! They are going to get rid of you now. Maybe you can run away? Move with Chiron? Maybe you can say it was an accident?”_

 

He froze in place when he heard the door open. Achilles paused at the doorway. They both stared at each other for what seems like hours. Achilles broke eye contact first. He sat on the edge of his bed, shoulders slumped, head in his hands. Patroclus had never seen the other boy look so broken. He wanted nothing more that to run his hands through his golden locks and sooth him but his body didn’t move. “Achilles I am so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. Was she hard on you? Are you okay?” Achilles made no suggestion he even heard the older boy. Patroclus tried to be patient. “Please say something.”

 

Patroclus felt a like a freight train hit his stomach when the other boy looked up. Achilles eyes were full of tears. His emerald eyes now looked dark lined and swollen red. His usual smile turned down into a frown. Patroclus was reading every emotion his face was showing. Hurt, pain, betrayal, all caused by him. “Is it true? Is it true you hurt someone?” Achilles was searching the older boys face. Patroclus started crying and slumped to the floor on his knees. “Y-yes. I wish it were not true but yes. It was before I came here. We were at school and they started beating me up like normal but he pulled out a pocketknife. I panicked so I pushed him back but he tripped and hit his head. He didn’t move and there was so much blood. You have to believe me I never meant to hurt him like that.” He covered his face with his hands afraid to looks his friend in the eye. He was expecting Achilles to yell at him and tell him how horrible he is, but all he got out was a gentle whisper. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Patroclus was confused. Where was the yelling he deserved? He must have been quiet for too long. “Patroclus why didn’t you tell me?” The older boy wiped his nose with his sleeve. “I didn’t want you to hate me as much as I hate me.” Patroclus was startled when Achilles slammed into him. It took him a moment to realize the other boy was hugging him. He wrapped his arms around him and started crying into his shoulder. They held onto each other as if it were the only thing anchoring them in place. Patroclus managed to find his voice. “Does this mean you don’t think I am a monster?” Achilles pulled away and wiped away tears for the second time that day. “I can never think that Patroclus. I don’t hate you. It was self-defense. I was upset you didn’t tell me. Do you not trust me?” Patroclus eyes widened at Achilles fragile uncertain face. “No! I mean yes I trust you but that’s not why I didn’t tell you. I was afraid you would think I was this horrible person.” Achilles pulled him into another hug. “You are my best friend and the best person in the world. I would never think otherwise.” The blonde lifted the other up onto their feet and led them to the bed. “C’mon you can stay in here for the night.”

 

Both boys were lying under the covers staring at the ceiling. Neither of them could sleep but both enjoying the comfortable silence. Patroclus was so relieved the Achilles wasn’t mad at him he forgot about his conversation with his mother. “I forgot to ask. What did your mother say? You are not in too much trouble are you?” Patroclus was afraid for a moment the other boy fell asleep. “No I am not in trouble. We just had an argument and fought.” Patroclus bit his lip. He knew Achilles wouldn’t be in this situation if it were not for him. “I am sorry about that. It was my fault.” He felt Achilles shift onto his side to face him. He reached out and twined his fingers with him. Patroclus still faced the ceiling not knowing if he could look into those hypnotic eyes. “It wasn’t your fault.” Patroclus knew better than to argue the fact so he kept quiet. “I actually raised my voice at her today.” Patroclus felt himself smile glad Achilles stood up for himself. “Yeah and how did that feel?” He felt Achilles circle his thumb on their linked hands. “It felt really fucking good.” Patroclus started laughing and soon Achilles joined. “Are you a badass now Pelides?”

“Pssh, I was always a badass.” They started laughing more. “We talked about you.” Patroclus stopped laughing and stiffened filled with dread. “Oh?” He mentally kicked himself when his voice cracked. “Yeah. She agreed to be nicer to you.” Patroclus turned over to look at Achilles to see if he were joking. “She what?” Achilles chuckled at the outburst. “I said she agreed to be nicer to you.” Patroclus opened his mouth and closed it like a fish. “How did you make that happen?” He could make out a faint blush on Achilles face. “I told her how I care about you and how much you mean to me.” He felt his face warm. “Oh. Thank you.” He didn’t know what to say, afraid it would make things more awkward than they already were. He made the mistake of looking into the emerald eyes. He felt all the air leave his body. They were swimming like their own galaxy. Swirling with their own constellations and stars. He wanted to explore and get lost in them. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the boy again. The thought filled him with excitement but it quickly changed to fear. He decided to face the decision like he did most, by avoided it. He coughed to bring himself together. “Well we have to get up early. We should sleep.” He pulled his hand away from Achilles’ and turned away. He tried to ignore the emptiness in his hand and closed his eyes.

 

 

Chiron greeted them both with giant hugs. “It is so good to see you boys! Come I will show you to your Cabin.” Patroclus couldn’t stop looking around him. It was so peaceful and tranquil up here in the mountains. He felt his hand twitching in anticipation. He could spend years trying to draw everything. He smiled at the thought. There were two cabins both separated by a large fire pit. Their cabin was the smaller of the two. It was a bare room. Holding only a queen bed and a small couch facing a fireplace. “I know it is small but I am sure you two can manage sharing. The bathroom is through that door. I will let you get yourselves situated. Lunch will be ready in thirty minutes so meet me by the pit then.” He gave them a smile and left. Patroclus hurried and gabbed charcoal and all the colors he had. He was itching to put their surroundings on paper. He was thinking about what techniques to use when a small chuckle reeled him back in. He turned to see Achilles lying on the bed. He was on his stomach head held up by his palms. Patroclus looked around trying to figure out why he was chuckling. “What?” Achilles just shook his head and smiled. He felt his insides flutter. “Nothing. I just think it is just cute how excited you are. I don’t think I have ever seen you so happy.” Patroclus felt himself flush. No one said he was cute. “There are just so many things to take in and put on canvas! Think of all the things I can draw.” He picked up a shirt from his bag wadded it up, throwing it at Achilles. “Now get up you lazy sod! We have things to explore sites to see, places to explore.” Achilles just laughed and let Patroclus lead them out of the cabin.

 

Once they got to the pit they were met with not only Chiron, but also two more guests. Chiron was holding two small puppies in his hand. Both boys raced over to inspect them. They each held one and laughed while they licked their face. “I know your birthday just passed Achilles, so I thought these ought to do. I hope you like them.” Achilles beamed at Chiron. “Are you kidding me I love them! Mom’s gonna flip! Where did you get them?” Chiron smiled back at the boy. “A lady who lives down the mountain sells them. I have already told your father about them and he says it would be alright. Now they part wolf so you will have your work cut out for you. You will train them yourself. I will help, and I am sure Patroclus will too if you ask.” Patroclus looked at the puppy in his arms. It was hard for him to believe that it is half wild. He giggled when it started wagging its tail and covering him in kisses. He turned to Achilles, “What are you going to name them?” He could see Achilles pondering the thought. “Hmm. I think the this one here is going to be Balius and the other Xanthos.” He nodded satisfied with the choices.

 

 

Patroclus wished he had brought more sketchbooks. After a month on the mountain he was not even a quarter of a way through drawing what he wanted. He decided he would ask Chiron to buy some more when he headed to town. Achilles out for a sprint with the pups so Patroclus decided to roam around. He paused walking up a ridge to catch his breath. He put his hand out to the Ivy covered wall. Instead of finding a surface he fall through. He fall face first onto stone. Groaning he stood up and checked himself for busies. Surrounded by darkness, he reached inside his bag for a flashlight. Turning it on he took in his surrounding. The hidden cave was damp and empty. The only noise was water dripping in a far away corner echoing throughout. Going in deeper he found what appeared to be steps made of stone leading up higher into the cave. Ignoring the voice in his head telling him to flee he ascended the makeshift stairs. Halfway up the steps he noticed natural light. He dropped the flashlight once he got to the top. There was a huge opening showcasing the landscape all around them. He could see thousands and thousands miles of nature. It seemed to go on forever and ever. Patroclus stood there trying to take it all in, afraid if he blinked he would miss something. He tore his eyes to fish out his book and start drawing. He was defiantly going to ask for more sketchbooks.

 

When he got back to the cabins he was met with an angry Achilles. His arms were crossed and his foot was tapping. The pups that had obediently been sitting on each side of Achilles ran over to meet Patroclus. Both had surprisingly been easy to train. They were fiercely loyal, and protective of the boys. Patroclus petted both of their heads before facing his angry friend.

 

“Where the Tartarus have you been? I come back from my run and you weren’t here! You could have been dead in a ditch, or eaten by something!” Before Patroclus could explain himself, he was engulfed in a hug. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

 

“I am sorry, it is just that I found the most amazing place and I lost track of time drawing. I will take you there tonight after dinner.”

 

Dinner was roasted hotdogs over the fire, with the occasional link thrown to the pups. “So Patroclus, you start your last year of school next year. Do you have any plans of continuing your education?” Patroclus paused mid chew. It was something he was debating. Yes he wanted to continue schooling but he had no idea what he wanted to do.

 

“I would like to go to school. I don’t know where or what to study. Maybe I will take a gap year to work and save up money.” Chiron nodded. “And you Achilles?”

 

“Mother wants me to go to some small private college she went to overseas. She said I only have to go for two years, then I can pick my own school.” Patroclus frowned. He glanced out the side of his eye to see Chiron’s expression. His face gave away his concern. His parents plan Achilles life out.

 

When Chiron went to bed the boys gathered their bags full of supplies and made their way to the cave. Once they reached the hidden entrance they turned off their flashlights and traded it for a lantern.

 

“Close your eyes.” Patroclus said.

 

“Are you crazy? How am I going to get up those steps if my eyes are closed?”

 

The other boy’s reply was with a roll of the eyes.

“I am not going to let you go up alone. You can use me for support. Please, it will be worth it trust me.”

 

Patroclus’ please and pout is what got Achilles to cave in.

“Fine.” Achilles heart stuttered when he saw Patroclus’ smile. Once they reached the top he heard Patroclus’ sharp inhale. Achilles couldn’t wait any longer and opened his eyes. His didn’t know where to focus. The cave opening showed a grand view of nature. Achilles couldn’t remember seeing anything more beautiful. The stars lite up the sky shining on the life below. The trees swayed in the wind, lulling all around them to sleep.  He looked at Patroclus and his breath stopped in his throat. His face mirrored the views beauty. He could see the stars sparkling in his eyes, as if drawn to him. The moon shone seemed to attach itself to Patroclus as if his own personal spotlight. Achilles wished he could stop time just to watch Patroclus bask in the moonlight.

 

Patroclus drew until his hand cramped. He knew it was going to take days to perfect. There is too much beauty to take in. He turned to see Achilles rummaging through the bags. He felt awful for neglecting his friend, distracted with his work. Achilles pulled out a small radio, fiddling with it until he found a station to come through. Patroclus was confused until Achilles put out a hand.

 

“No, no, no. I don’t _dance_ Achilles.” The blonde just laughed and pulled up his friend anyways.

 

“I don’t dance either. It couldn’t hurt to try though.” He pulled the other boy close and started stepping around, spinning on occasion. They were both laughing by the time Patroclus stepped on Achilles’ feet for the fourth time.

 

“We are awful at this.” The blonde threw back his head and laughed. “That’s okay. We can be awful at this together.” The music changed to a slower beat. Both boys tried to act casual about the fact, slowing their pace down. Patroclus sighed, “I wish we could stay here forever. I bet we could stay here for as long as we want and no one to disturb us.” Achilles stopped moving abruptly, still holding onto the other boy. “Achilles what wrong?” When Patroclus only answer was wide eyes giving him a questioning look he got nervous. “I was just kidding. I know we can’t stay here forever.” Achilles finally blinked. “You’re right.” This time it was Patroclus who was confused. “Right about what?” Achilles started laughing. Patroclus was afraid his friend lost his mind. “No one can see us here! Do you know what that means?” Patroclus just stared. “No, what does it mean?” Achilles gave Patroclus a smile that brightened up the cave around them. In that moment Achilles was more beautiful than the world around them. “It means, _Patroclus_ , that my mother can’t see us here.” Patroclus studied the boy in front of him. His smile was still big but the boys domineer seemed to become nervous. He couldn’t tell if the blush on Achilles’ face was a trick of the light. Then he grabbed Patroclus’ face with both of his hands, pulled it close until their lips were almost touching. “It means I can do this.” He pushed their lips together. It was an awkward angle, teeth hitting teeth. Patroclus tilted his head and deepened the kiss, earning a small gasp from the blonde. He put his hands on Achilles’ waist pulling the boy closer. He traced his tongue along the bottom lip getting access to an open mouth, both moaning when tongues touched.

Both pulled back at the same time resting their foreheads against each other.

 

There was no need for talking, both lost for words. They stood their just content looking at each other, smiles playing at their lips. Achilles lifted up his hand and ran his thumb across Patroclus’ bottom lip before pulling him in again for another kiss. He agreed, he could stay here forever.  


	7. Chapter 7

Both boys lay on the single bed limbs intertwined with one another. Achilles sighed while Patroclus ran his hand up and down his arm. The last couple of months had been an adventure neither boy wanted to end. But reality catches up to everyone sooner or later. They had been laying like this for the past couple of hours, trying to ignore the fact of their departure the next morning. “Will it change when we get back?” Patroclus arm paused at the other boy’s question.

 

“Do you want it to?” Patroclus bit his lip. He would have been lying to himself if he said he hadn’t wondered the same thing. He worried Achilles would not want him like he has these past months. He felt Achilles squeeze his side and burrow his head into Patroclus’ chest. “No.” Patroclus let out his breath, which he didn’t realize he had been holding. He kissed the golden locks on the others head to show he felt the same. Neither of them spoke, both falling asleep to each other’s steady breathing.

 

Patroclus woke before Achilles, as he has every morning. He gently untangled himself from Achilles grip and made his way to the bathroom. When he stepped out into the room he took a moment to admire the other. He loved watching Achilles sleep. When he first noticed this hobby he found it was creepy, but soon after he convinced himself he wasn’t some stupid sparkling vampire, he decided anyone would admire the state of Achilles if they knew him. He looked like any other fifteen year old. All the stress and worries he bared disappeared. All worry lines and pressure to be perfect drifted away. He was at peace.

 

He heard whining and felt a nudge at his hand. Looking at the source he found two dogs looking between Achilles and him. He chuckled knowing what they wanted. Despite being Achilles’, the two dogs always listened to and obeyed Patroclus. He pets their heads, smiling when they leaned in. He nodded his head in Achilles direction, “He’s all yours boys.” Both dogs jumped on top of Achilles and started whining excitedly licking his face. The blonde victim let out a loud squeak and fell off the bed. He groaned when the dogs followed him to the floor to continue their work at waking their owner. Achilles let out a growl when he heard Patroclus’ laughter. “Tell them to get off.” His voice was raspy from sleep. Patroclus’ answer was more laughter. “Oh I don’t think so. This is quite entertaining.” Achilles mumbled what sounded like an, I hate you. Patroclus just smiled knowing it was just grumpy morning Achilles talking. He decided the blonde had finally woken up. He whistled and both dogs looked at Patroclus waiting for a command. “Alright boys that’s enough. Lets go eat and let this one get ready.” Both dogs were at his side instantly. He saw Achilles pick up his blanket and take a step towards the bed. “And if you go back to sleep, I will just let them back at you.” Achilles glared between Patroclus and the dogs. When the dogs barked and wagged their tails the blonde stomped to the bathroom mumbling something about traitors.

 

Neither of the boys was too happy about returning home, even if they knew they could go back and visit anytime. The only thing Patroclus was happy for was putting the sketches he made onto canvas. He would spend his time locked away in his room getting lost in brush strokes, while Achilles was outside training for next years track season. It had been a week since they had been home and he was almost complete with work. He heard a pebble hit his window and he glanced to see Achilles waving his hand motioning for him to come out. He smiled and covered his art and headed outside. They spent the rest of the day swimming with all the other kids.

 

Thetis came the next week. Patroclus had been bothered by her behavior, not in the usual way. When she arrived she greeted him with a smile, which she had never done. She would go out of her way to ask how his day was, or if he were excited for his last year of high school. Achilles was thrilled she had taken an interest as she had promised before they had left to Chiron’s. But Patroclus grew up around businessmen; he knew when someone was genuine, and when they were putting on a façade. Her smile looked too deceptive. He noticed how it would falter the more she paid attention to him, as if it pained her to do so. Achilles was to consume by the fact his mother was paying attention to his friend to notice all the times she let slip. Every time he looked away he never saw her glare at Patroclus, or the way he lips twitched when she saw them holding hands. Patroclus knew it was just for show. He never pointed it out to Achilles, knowing it would break his heart. He tried get to know her for Achilles sake, but it was easier said than done. She would always smile and answer any question he had, but in her eyes he saw what she really wished to say. _I will never approve of you._ He wondered why she was even trying to know him. Achilles would catch on sooner or later; surly she knew he wasn’t that dumb. He tried not to worry about her reasons too much, but it would become clear soon.

 

 

Patroclus smiled. He was finally done with his painting. He had yet to show Achilles intending on surprising him. He covered the canvas and headed put his paint away. He put the final bottle on the shelf when noticed something off. He studied the two photos that were displayed before him. “Achilles?” He heard the other boy approach his room.

 

“Yeah Pat?”

 

Eyes still focusing on the photos he spoke again. “Did you swap these photos?”

 

He felt Achilles chin rest on his shoulder sending butterflies in his stomach.

“What do you mean swap them? Those are the same photos that had always been there.”

 

Patroclus shook his head. “Yeah they are the same photos, but they are in the wrong frame. Someone switched them. My mom’s photo was in the silver frame, and the other should be in the blue one.” He frowned wondering how long they had been like this. He remembered thinking about taking his mothers photo with him to Chiron’s but deciding last minute not to. He could have sworn it was in the right frame.

 

Achilles wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and nuzzled his neck.

“I think all those paint fumes went to your head, but if you say they are switched we can change it back. Maybe one of the boy’s did it to prank you. You know how OCD you are about organization.”

 

Patroclus thought he could be right. The other boys liked to make fun of him for how organized he was. He sighed when he felt lips brush his neck and jaw. They tried their best to keep down their PDA, to not have another incident like before they left. Whenever they were alone they could let themselves relax. He tilted his head back onto the blondes shoulder to give him better access when they heard a knock on the door. Both boys let out an irritated groan.

 

Achilles settler with holding the other’s hand and yelled for the person to come in.

Thetis stepped in, smile faltering when she saw their hands. Patroclus held his breath waiting for her to say something. She is still staring at their joint hands when Achilles speaks. “Yes mother?”

 

It seemed to catch her attention. She composed her self, smoothing down her dress with her hands, before clasping them together. She looked between them both and smiled.

 

“Yes, I was just coming to fetch you for dinner. We are going to that little seafood place you love.”

 

Achilles smiled at her and looked to Patroclus then back. “Really? Is it alright if Patroclus comes?”

 

Patroclus looked at Thetis noticing the strain in her smile. Her eyes shone with distaste, as if he were a bug under her designer shoe.

 

“No I am afraid it is just going to be you and I this evening. He can join the other boys in their dinning hall.”

 

Achilles frowned. Patroclus wished Peleus was not away on a business trip. He enjoyed the older man’s company, a lot more than the other boy’s. He looked at Achilles face and knew he was about to argue back. Thetis seemed to notice as well.

 

“Now darling there is no need for that face. I have a big surprise in order tomorrow.” She looked between both of them and settled her gaze on Patroclus, her smirk making him uncomfortable. “For both of you. We will be having a dinner here for us, celebrating family.”

 

Achilles squeezed his hand before running to hug his mother. She stroked his golden curls. “I am so happy you are getting along. You don’t know how much it means to me.”

 

She lifted her gaze to Patroclus giving him an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what the surprise was. The only thing he did know was he was not going to let it get to him. He was going to endure whatever she threw at him for Achilles. He would do anything to make him happy.

 

The next day he and Achilles were sitting under their favorite tree watching the waves crash into the shore. Achilles had his arm around Patroclus’, drawing circles with his thumb. Patroclus was talking about how excited he was for the final harry potter book that was to come out with in the next week. Achilles smiled loving the way the others hands moved, and eyes shone. He would always remember this moment, because it is when everything changed.

 

They heard a small shout; both ignoring it figuring it was one of the other boys.

“Patty Cakes!” Achilles got confused when Patroclus stood up.

 

The older boy put a hand on his forehead trying to see the figures running towards him.

 

“Patty Cakes!” Achilles stood up and joined him trying to see whom it was. He heard a small gasp come from Patroclus before he sprinted toward the speaker. Achilles ran to catch up in time to see his boyfriend embrace a girl who looked a year older than him. He stepped closer to get a better look at her. She seemed familiar, but he couldn’t figure out who she was, or what she was doing with him.

 

The two of them were laughing and crying, holding on to each other as if afraid to let go. She pulled away and studied Patroclus’ face. He saw red when she gave him a small kiss on the lips before hugging him again. He didn’t know what made him more upset. The fact that she kissed his boyfriend or the fact Patroclus didn’t let go.

 

He noticed another little girl about nine or ten hug them. Patroclus released the older girl to hug the smaller one. He lifted her up and she cried on his shoulder. The older girl joined them a second later. Achilles frowned; this was his Patroclus, who only shared his tears and smiles for Achilles, who were these two.

 

Patroclus was the first to find his voice. Pulling back and voice cracking, “How are you guys even here?”

 

The beautiful girl spoke. “This lady contacted mom and dad saying that you lived here. We have been looking for you since Aunt Stephanie passed. But you and your dad disappeared. We have been so worried.” She cradled his face gently with both hands. “I can’t believe we finally found you.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead.

 

Achilles thought that was the moment to step in. He raised his fist to his mouth and coughed twice, which seemed to get the three’s attention. He was planning on glaring at Patroclus for letting this girl hang all over him, but changed his mind when he saw the smile he loved.

 

Patroclus put the younger girl on the ground and pulled out of the other’s embrace. Achilles felt satisfied when he saw the older girls small frown. He stepped towards him and put his hand on the small of his back pushing him towards the girls.

“Achilles, I would like to introduce you to Briseis and Anya Torres. Sis, Anya, this is Achilles Pelides.” Achilles put on his best smile and shook both of their hands. He felt guilty for being jealous, knowing how much these two meant to him.

 

“It is nice to meet you two. I have heard a lot about you.” Achilles found he genuinely meant it. His heart sped up when Patroclus beamed at him. Briseis gave him a small smile while Anya tilted her head staring at him.

 

Anya surprised them all. “Are you Cakes boyfriend?” Briseis laughed while Patroclus blushed.

 

“Anya!” Briseis tried to scold her, but failed laughing. “Sorry she has no filter.”

 

“Uh that’s okay. What is a cakes?” Bother girls laughed while Patroclus groaned blushing harder.

 

“Well you see Patroclus is a mouthful to say, especially for a child. I called him Patty Cakes, which just turned into Cakes. We all have nicknames. They call me Sis, and her Anya short for Vanya.”

 

Patroclus mumbled. “Yeah but your guys’ aren’t so bad.”

 

Briseis slapped his shoulder playfully. “C’mon it is not so bad. It’s cute.” She pinched his cheek while Patroclus swatted her hand away.

 

Achilles gave a small laugh. “While I do think it is cute, I prefer his full name.” His smile widened when he saw Patroclus blush.

 

Briseis grabbed Patroclus’ hand and his smile faltered. “C’mon. Mom and Dad are inside. They can’t wait to see you!” Anya took his other hand pulling him towards the house. “Alright. Alright.” Achilles stood in place, not knowing if he should feel sad or happy. He felt like he was loosing Patroclus. He let himself ease up when Patroclus looked back and him and shouted, “C’mon Achilles!”

 

When he walked through the door he saw more hugging, this time involving an older couple, who he assumed where the other Torres’. He saw his mother smiling off to the side standing next to George the Butler. George whispered into her ear and she nodded.

 

George coughed to get everyone’s attention. “Ladies and Gentleman, dinner is ready to be served.” He led them into the next room.

 

 

Thetis sat at the head of the table. Achilles sat opposite of her due to the fact his father being gone on business. He was upset by the fact he didn’t get to sit next to Patroclus, but he knew better than to argue. Briseis sat next to Patrocls instead, with her parents and Anya on the other side.

 

During dinner Patroclus caught up with the Torres’. Talking about what they missed in the last few years without going into details about Patroclus’ hardships. After dinner they all retired into the parlor.

 

Thetis spoke up. “Well Patroclus, are you enjoying your surprise?” Achilles head snapped up. He had forgotten about the promise of a surprise. He didn’t see how it was for him as well. She made it seem like it was a joint surprise earlier. He didn’t mind if it was just for Patroclus. He was glad his mother had brought them all back into Patroclus’ life.

 

“Yes. Thetis, I really don’t know what to say. Thank you.” Mrs. Torres put her arm around the boy and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Yes Thetis, Thank you. You have no idea what it means to have him back in our lives. We were devastated when Menoitios” Patroclus flinched at the mention of his fathers name, “ran away with Patroclus. We have been trying to find him for years. We never gave up.”

 

Thetis nodded her head and looked at Achilles. “I can’t imagine what it must have been like, but I understand what it is like to do whatever you need to do for those you love.” She smiled at Patroclus but her eyes shone at him telling him it was a warning. “There is more exciting news.” Achilles glanced at his mother curiously. He looked at Patroclus to see he was just as confused. She gestured to Mrs. Torres. “Danielle, you should do the honors.” The kind woman nodded and faced the boy in her arms.

 

“Patroclus, I loved your mother very much. She was my best friend, and the most beautiful person inside and out. She cared for you dearly.” Achilles could she the moisture in both Patroclus and Mrs. Torres’ eyes. “Before she passed she told me she wished for us to take care of you. I agreed of course because I think of you as one of my own. She put it in her will that she chose for us to get guardianship over you, leaving a letter explaining why. All she left to you was to be held by the court until your eighteenth birthday. She left you everything, leaving nothing to your father. She was afraid he would take it all once you turned eighteen. Once she passed your father cut off all contact with us and took you far away. I am so sorry we were not able to get to you sooner.”

Achilles frowned. If Patroclus were to have went with the Torres’ like his mother wished for him, he wouldn’t have suffered the way he did. He also realized he’d never have met him. That thought alone made him feel guilty.

 

Mrs. Torres started crying. “I am so sorry Patroclus. I am so sorry it took so long for us to find you again.” Patroclus wrapped his arms around her tears coming out of his eyes as well.

 

“It is okay. We have found each other now. It will all be okay.” Mrs. Torres cried a little more before pulling away. “How did you find me anyways?” Mrs. Torres smiled.

 

“A couple of months ago we got a call from Thetis’ butler George asking us if we were the Torres family. When we confirmed Thetis, the saint that she is explained to us that she had you here at this foster home. I can’t explain how happy we all were. I sent her a copy of your mother’s will and she sent us paper work.” They all watched as she pulled a packet of paper from her purse.

 

“These last few months have been hectic trying to sort everything out with the court. It was finalized just last week. John and I are now your legal guardians.” Achilles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It couldn’t be true. Mrs. Torres put her hand on Patroclus’ face wiping away his tear. “I miss your mother dearly. You remind me so much of her. You don’t know how happy we are to have you now. I am so sorry it took so long to honor your mother’s wishes, but I intend to honor it to the best of my ability, not only for my mother but for you.” Patroclus threw his arms around Mrs. Torres crying into her shoulders. Soon the rest of the Torres family joined in.

 

Achilles felt tears in his eyes. “You can’t take him, this is his home. Patroclus tell them.”

 

Patroclus pulled out of the embrace looking sadly at his friend. “Achilles,” The blonde knew from his tone he wasn’t going to hear what he wanted to. He didn’t know what to do so he ran to his room. Patroclus gave him awhile to calm down before finding his friend.

 

He knocked on the door and frowned when he heard a “Go Away.” He entered anyways. The room was dark except for the moonlight shining through the window. He found Achilles back facing him on the bed. He closed and locked the door behind him and crawled on the bed.

 

He gently put his hand on Achilles’ back. “Achilles, please look at me.” The blonde refused for a minute before facing him. He brushed a few stray tears falling from his eyes. They were both silent just staring at each other.

 

“Patroclus, please tell me you are not going,” He pleaded in a whisper. Patroclus ran his hand through the golden curls.

“Achilles, you know just as well as I do how the adoption paperwork works. We have seen countless boys adopted. You know it is final.” Achilles grabbed the hand from his hair to twine their fingers together.

 

“You know they can change their mind. It happened to Jason, he stole from them, and broke their things and he had to stay.”

 

Patroclus frowned and pulled his hand away. “I am not going to do that to them, especially after I found out it was what my mother wanted. They have been trying to find me for a long time. I can’t just betray them, they are my family.”

 

Achilles looked like his heart broke in half. “I thought I was your family. Am I not enough?” He bit his lip and looked down, afraid of any further rejection.

 

Patroclus cradled the other’s face in his hands. “This isn’t about you not being family. Of course you are family. You are my best friend, my _therapon_. You mean more to me than anything. You are far more than enough. More than I deserve.” He kissed him on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and then finally the lips, before pulling him onto his lap to hold him. He rocked them back and forth slowly to calm them both.

 

Achilles whispered into his chest. “I don’t want to loose you.” Patroclus pulled Achilles from his chest to look him in the eyes. He stroked his cheeks, watching the blonde’s eyes flutter shut, leaning into the touch. “You are not going to loose me. I wont let that happen. I will write you every day, twice if you want. We can spend brakes and summer together. We can even go back to the cave. I promise you are not going to loose me.”

 

He brushed their lips together to prove his point, deepening the kiss with the slip of his tongue. They pulled away from each other needing air. They stared into each other’s eyes. Patroclus trucked a golden curl behind Achilles’ ear.

 

“This won’t be forever you know. Only a couple of years, until you graduate from high school.”

 

“But what about college? I have to go to that stupid university out of country?”

 

“I can go with you. I can get an apartment there and get a job and go to school somewhere near there.” He bit his lip seeing Achilles eyes go wide. “That is, if you would have me be there with you.”

 

Achilles searched his face trying to see if there was any trace of lie in it. “Of course I would want you there. You’d go there just for me?”

 

Patroclus gave a small laugh. Achilles smiled at the sound. “Yes, I would. I’d follow you anywhere, I love you.” Patroclus blushed realizing what he said. He was scared Achilles would think he was crazy. He was afraid the only L word Achilles felt towards him was ‘like’.

 

Achilles threw his arms around Patroclus crashing their lips together. Patroclus squeaked in surprise before returning the kiss. Both moaned when their tongues brushed. Achilles moved his mouth to the other’s neck, sucking on the pulse point. Patroclus gave him better access, moaning when teeth grazed his neck. “Say it again.” It took a moment for Patroclus’ mind to catch up. “I love you.” Achilles shifted to straddle Patroclus. Clothes were lost in desperation for skin to touch skin. The blonde reached into his nightstand to grab lotion. Getting a decent amount onto his hand he gripped both of them and began to stroke. They both gasped into each other’s mouths cutting off their moans with kisses, until they both came with the other’s names on their lips.

 

Patroclus grabbed a shirt and gently wiped them both clean before settling down under the covers, Achilles tucked into his arms. Patroclus hummed as Achilles wrote Patroclus’ name into his chest with his finger. Both tried to memorize the feeling of being in the other’s arms. “When do you have to leave?” Patroclus squeezed him tighter. He was worried about the blonde’s reaction, not wanting to upset him further. “Tomorrow morning.” He felt Achilles’ fingers freeze. He reached for it intertwining their fingers and squeezed. “I know it is soon, too soon. It is a six hour drive, plus John and Danielle have to get back for work.”

 

Achilles shifted himself so he could look at Patroclus. The brunette could see the pain in the Emerald eyes still brimmed red. The gold flakes in them seemed to shine brighter, lighting up like his own personal constellation. He reached his hand to cup the side of Achilles’ face, using his thumb to rub against his cheekbone. The pain in his eyes softened at the touch. Achilles settled himself back into Patroclus’ arms. Neither spoke a word the rest of the night. Patroclus rubbed Achilles’ sides until the blonde fell asleep from the day’s exhaustion. No matter how long of a day Patroclus had he couldn’t.

 

Mrs. Torres was talking to Thetis, who put on her best fake smile pretending to be interested, while Mr. Torres loaded up the car. Both Briseis and Anya were arguing about who kicked who in bed. Patroclus stood by them trying to tune out their argument. Achilles was nowhere to be seen. He worried that he wasn’t going to come out and say goodbye. He couldn’t blame him really; there was no easy way to do it. He thought back to earlier that morning.

 

_Achilles watched from Patroclus’ bed as he packed his all his valuables. The blonde secretly wished the other had more things, so the task would take longer. It seemed as soon as he started he finished. “I have something for you.” Achilles looked up to see Patroclus biting his bottom lip and shifting from foot to foot. Achilles heart fluttered. “Oh?” Patroclus just nodded in reply. He walked to easel, where the painting he had been working on since being back from Chiron’s, was covered. Patroclus took a deep breath and removed the sheet covering it to show the work. Achilles rose up from the bed to look at it. It was the cave,_ their _cave. The view from the night shining in the opening, sitting at the edge of the opening were two black figures leaning into each other. He knew that they were both he and Patroclus. The painting seemed to come to life with the texture of the oil paint, making colors more vibrant. The longer he stared the more he was consumed. He swore he could hear the radio they listened to in the cave playing. He looked to Patroclus wondering if he realized how amazing it was. He was biting his lip harder playing with the hem of his shirt, looking at the floor. “This is for me?” he said in a whisper amazed that he would give him something so amazing. “Yeah that is if you like it. It is okay if you don’t, I can take it with me.” He knew Patroclus was two seconds away from nervous rambling. He laughed at the thought and threw his arms around the other boy, pulling him into an embrace. “Yes, yes, I want it! This is amazing Patroclus! I don’t know what to say.” He felt Patroclus smile into the crook of his neck. He was about to pull back and kiss him but there was a knock on the door. Both boys separated as Mr. Torres walked in. “Sorry to interrupt boys but if you are all packed we need to start loading up.” He grabbed the two suitcases leaving the two boxes to Patroclus. Patroclus stacked the boxes on top of each other and walked towards the door. He looked back to see Achilles sitting on his bed holding the canvas out in front of him. He was going to say something but he knew he needed to pack the boxes in the car._

“Well that’s everything. Lets load up guys.” One by one they all said goodbye to Thetis. Patroclus wished Peleus and Chiron were there. He wondered if they even knew he was leaving. When it was his turn to say goodbye to Thetis he held his arm awkwardly. He was never affectionate with her. Was he supposed to hug her or was a handshake more appropriate?

 

Mrs. Torres seemed to notice his dilemma.“Patroclus don’t be so shy hug the woman dear.” He looked up at Thetis noticing her smile falter. “Yes Patroclus don’t be silly we know each other don’t we?” He could tell by the way she gritted his name through her teeth she wasn’t happy of the fact.

 

She hugged him and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “I am so glad you were able to find your family.” Then she dug her nails into his skin and whispered low for no one else to hear, “So now you can stay the hell away from mine. It will be nice not to have you around.” She backed away and stroked the side of his face. “We will miss you.” She looked around and whispered again. “It is a shame Achilles isn’t here. I guess he is tired of you, I can’t blame him really.” She smiled smugly at him until she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye.

 

Achilles came running. Patroclus ran to meet him halfway, both embracing each other. “I was starting to think you weren’t going to come say bye.” Achilles hugged him tighter. “I didn’t think I was going to either, but I realized it isn’t goodbye, not really. I’ll be seeing and writing you. So I guess I just wanted to say see you later.” They both held on to the other not wanting to let go, but were pulled apart by a car horn. Thetis was soon at their side, putting her arm around his shoulder leading him back to the house.

 

While the car was leaving and Achilles was heading to the house they both turned around, and smiled. It wasn’t goodbye.  


	8. Chapter 8

Achilles was trying his best not to sulk. It had been three weeks since Patroclus moved and the days without him were not getting any easier. He sat at the foot of his bed strumming his guitar gently, not paying attention to the tune when there was a knock on his door.

 

“Master Ace?” He looked up to see his maid Hilde. She was a kind and gentle woman he considered a second mother to him. She saw to all his needs like George does for his parents. She had practically raised him with his parents always being busy. She wasn’t like their other servants, who would ignore him unless addressed. Hilde would always ask him about his day, or praise him about his accomplishments. He knew she loved him dearly.

 

“I was cleaning today and look what I found underneath piles of paper. It is a package and letter from Master Patroclus.” He lifted himself up from the floor and hugged Hilde. She gave a light laugh and handed him a package and letter.

 

He sat on a chair and just stared at the letter and package. It had been the first he had received. He looked up at Hilde who gave him a wink and left the room. He tore into the wrapped package first.

 

Underneath the layers of paper was the seventh and final Harry Potter book. He ran his hands down the books cover and spine. Opening the cover revealed an inscription in familiar handwriting.

 

_“Although Harry’s adventures have come to an end, ours have just begun._

_Love, your therapon Patroclus.”_

Achilles smiled tracing his fingers over the inscription. He moved to the letter next.

 

_“Dear Achilles,_

_Gods it is strange to write a letter, I don’t think I have ever done it before. It is kind of nice though, you know? Let me start by saying I miss you, a lot. It is strange knowing that I won’t see you during the day. I miss waking you up by putting the dogs on you. How are they? They are going to be so big when I see them again. Who knows, maybe they will listen to you now that I am gone. Did you like the book? I am sorry to say I will not be able to read it to you. Your lazy ass has to read it yourself. I just finished it. You will defiantly cry. I won’t ruin it I promise. When you finish it we can discus it, and you can tell me how you may or may not have gotten something in your eye._ _J_

_Being here in Pherae makes me feel closer to my mother. Danielle has been telling me stories of her childhood. It is hard to hear them, but at the same time it is like she is here. I got a part time job at a craft store down town. Sis says it will help with my awkward social skills. I like the job, plus I get discounts on art supplies. I am nervous about school. It is hard being the new kid. I always worry people will know about my past. I know I am overthinking, but I can’t help it. At least I will know two people who will be attending the school, Sis and a coworker at the craft store. His name is Ewan. He moved here from the UK earlier this summer so he will be new to the school too. He is into art like I am, but his main focus is on photography. It is nice knowing I won’t be the only new kid. How are you doing? How has your track training been going? I know phoenix and your dad push you before school starts up. How is your dad? I never got to say goodbye. Are you excited about the new track season, more people to eat your dust, and more awards to win? I talked to Danielle and John, they said you are free to come here during any school break if you want. Hopefully with my job I will be able to save up and get a laptop, that way we can video chat. I would be able to show you my new paintings and you can play me your new music pieces. I can even read to you if you like. I hope these letters make time go by fast. Please write soon._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_-Patroclus”_

Achilles grabbed a piece of paper and pencil to start writing. He filled Patroclus in on how training and tutoring were going. Telling him how it wasn’t the same without him here. He set it on his desk to give to Hilde in the morning.

 

When dinner came around he couldn’t get the huge smile off his face. Both his mother and father noticed. Thetis thought the boy had finally come to his senses and would realize he didn’t need Patroclus to be happy. Peleus was just happy to see his son smile for the first time in weeks.

 

Peleus smiled at his son. “It is nice to see you in a good mood Achilles. It is such a relief to see a smile on your face instead of your newly developed grimace.”

 

 

Achilles smile got wider. “I received a package and letter from Patroclus today.”

 

Both his parents responded at the same time.

 

“That’s wonderful!” Peleus beamed

 

“He what?” Thetis gritted, dropping her silverware.

 

“Yeah, Hilde brought them to me today. He sent me the new Harry Potter book, and wrote me a letter. I already wrote back.” He looked up to see the angry look on his mother’s face. “What is wrong mother? I thought you and Patroclus were finally getting along?”

 

His father’s lips thinned in a line. “Yes Thetis. Aren’t you happy the boys are communicating? You know how much it means to the two of them to keep contact.”

 

Thetis picked up her silverware clearing her throat. Her lips twitched into a forced smile. “Of course I am happy darling. I just thought it was a little soon to write a letter. I figured he was busy settling in and making new friends. And with you being busy training for the new season, I thought he would be more considerate about how you spend your time. Don’t let these letters distract you darling.”

 

Achilles smile started to fall. “He isn’t distracting me. He is my best friend, there will always be time for him.” He looked to his father. “May I be excused?” He got a nod of approval and went back to his room.

 

He lay on his bed reading the letter again before clutching it to his chest and falling asleep.

 

On his way to his early morning tutoring with Phoenix he saw his mother and George talking in hushed tones. He has seen his mother talk to their servants like this before. She was obviously scolding him, or wanting him to do what she wanted. George seemed happy to comply. His mother reached into her pocket and handed something to him. He was too far away to see what it was. He wanted to step closer when Phoenix came out of the room telling him to hurry up.

 

Once the lessons were over he ran to his room grabbing his letter, before setting out to find Hilde. He walked through the rooms he knew she regularly cleaned only to find each room empty. He was re checking the rooms when he heard sobbing coming from the foyer. When he rounded the corner he saw Hilde crying with suitcases at her feet, his mother and George standing in front of her along with some other staff. He ran up to her trying to comfort her.

 

“Hilde, what’s wrong?” He reached for her hand and squeezed once he held it.

 

Hilde sniffled but was only able to get out, “M-Master Ace, I didn’t-,” before Thetis cut her off.

 

“Enough of the childish nicknames Hilde. His name is Achilles, as you well know it. I do not know why you insist on using that vile nickname when his is no longer a child.” She turned to a servant behind George. “You. I want you to escort her off my property now. And George I want you to take Achilles to his room, I will be there shortly.”

 

Achilles protest died on his tongue when he saw the rage in his mother’s eyes.

He sat on his chair trying to demand answers from George who just stared at him silently refusing to speak. When his mother stepped into the room he shot up from the chair. “How could you kick Hilde out like that? She has been nothing but kind. How can you be so cruel to the woman who raised me?”

 

His mother sneered. “That woman did not raise you, I did. And I will have you know she has been fired with good cause. She has been stealing from us.”

 

Achilles shook his head trying not to believe it. “No. She wouldn’t do that.” He refused to believe that She could do that. She had always been kind and gentle with a good heart. Surely they were mistaken.

 

“I have had jewelry go missing these past few months. I had suspicions it was here. I sent George here to her room, only to find all my jewelry hidden in her closet. To think I put her in charge of you.” She came to wrap her arms around her son, ignoring his protest to scoot away. “I know it is hard for you to believe, I didn’t at first. It just goes to show you that you do not know people as well as you think you do.” Achilles stopped struggling against her. He was torn between whom to believe. He felt like he was loosing everyone he cared about, first Patroclus, now Hilde. He was worried Phoenix and Chiron would leave next. His mother placed a kiss on top of his golden curls before pulling back. “Since Hilde has been disposed of, George here will take over her duties.” She looked down at his hand to see an envelope. “Is that a letter you need sent? George will you take this letter to the mailbox? I believe it is important.” George nodded his head before taking the letter and leaving. His mother ran her fingers through his hair “Don’t worry darling, all will be fine.”

 

 

 

Patroclus letter number 18

 

_Dear Achilles,_

_How are you? I still haven’t heard back from you yet. I hope everything is okay. Everything is going fine for me. The school here has an amazing art program. I got offered to do extra classes at the university here. Ewan and I both go before our shifts at work. I think you two would get along. You are both pretty similar. Like you he is very out going and friendly. He also has a small fan club that follows him around. Sis and I only have one class together but luckily we have the same lunch. When I last wrote I was studying for y driver’s test. I passed Tuesday! The only thing I need is a car. Danielle lets me use theirs when I need one. Anya treats Sis and I like chauffer’s. She likes it too much. She tells all her friends that she has personal drivers. All the kids in her grade are awe in the fact. Are we okay? I know I am probably over reacting but I just haven’t heard from you. I know you are bus and I don’t want to pry. But you know I worry too easily. I miss you._

_Love, Patroclus._

Letter number 37

 

_Dear Achilles,_

_I miss you. I can’t help but think there is something wrong. Is everyone okay? I know I have been pushy but I just worry. I finally saved up for the laptop. Well I saved up some money. Danielle and John paid part of it, saying it was to make up for the lost birthdays. I still plan on paying them back. You know how I hate people paying things for me. Ewan showed me these cool things where you can draw on a pad and it displays on your computer. They have classes for it at the university. I think I would like to study something along the lines of graphic design. Don’t get me wrong I would love to make a living off my paintings but they don’t call it starving artist for nothing. I could always sell them on the side. Have you thought of what you want to study? I know your mom wants you to go into business. I think you would be amazing at music. You have always been brilliant at it, plus it is something you love. Are you still planning on going to that university your mom went to? Do you know where you will go after? My offer still stands. I will follow you wherever you go if you will have me. Please write back, I miss you._

_Love, Patroclus._

 

 

Letter number 65

 

_Dear Achilles,_

_Graduation is coming up. Enclosed in the letter are two tickets just in case you would like to attend. I applied to the university here and got accepted on an art scholarship. I got a promotion at the craft store. I also got a part time job at Danielle and John’s bookstore. I don’t work there whenever they need some extra hands. Though to be honest I spend most of my time reading. How did your track season go? Did you win State Regionals? What am I saying? Of course you did, you’re Achilles Pelides. Did you want to spend the summer here? Maybe we can visit Chiron again, and go to the cave. I wish that you would write back. Sis says you aren’t but I know you have your reasons. I can’t help but wonder if I did something wrong. I miss you so much. I hope you are able to come to my graduation. I love you. I hope to see and hear from you soon._

_Love, Patroclus._

Letter number 153

 

_Achilles,_

_I have finally accepted the fact that you are not going to write back. I don’t know what I did wrong. It hurts to know I will probably never hear from you again. I hope all goes well for you. Goodbye._

*_*_*_*_*

Present Day Ages 23,22

 

Patroclus was just finishing work. He is in the employee lounge groaning at his appearance. His shirt was covered in glitter, from an earlier incident between fighting tweens. He wiped his hand on his shirt trying to get it off and groaned when the glitter moved onto said hand. _Glitter_ , he thought, _the herpes of the craft world._ He was just glad he had an extra set of clothes in his backpack. After changing into the extra set of clothes and rinsing off the glitter that was found in places glitter shouldn’t be he headed out the store with two boxes of paint supplies in hand.

 

The great thing about this job was that it was only a park, street, and alleyway, away from his apartment. He had his headphones in listening to Cage the Elephant while he walked across the park. It had been a busy day at the park. It had always been a town favorite, being so close to the university and shops, which most days it was packed. Patroclus always kept to himself when walking through trying not to disturb anyone. Today the Park was like any other day. People having picnics, children playing, owners and their dogs, and people tossing a ball back and forth. He was almost at the end of the park when a blur of grey ran into his legs, throwing him and his painting supplies to the ground.

 

He groaned grabbing his head. He felt like he was hit with a bulldozer, so much for keeping to himself. He looked around him to see his supplies everywhere. He started gathering them into boxes when a voice tore him from his privet pity party.

“Oh my gods, are you alright?”

 

He didn’t turn around from where he was on the floor gathering his things. He put up his hand and waved it a little. “Yeah don’t worry about it. I wasn’t paying attention.” He heard the person behind him pick up some supplies and put it in the other box. He finished putting the paints in the box when the grey blur was back pinning him to the ground. “oof.”

 

He looked up wide-eyed at what seemed to be a wolf. He was trying his best to stay still when the wolf started whining and licking his face. He couldn’t help but laugh in relief. Here he thought he was about to become this beasts personal chew toy. He saw another wolf push the other out of the way to have its fair share of him. This day was not going as planned.

 

He felt the wolves being pulled back and he finally sat up wiping his face with his jacket. “I am so sorry about them. They usually hate people.”

 

Patroclus continued to chuckle, jacket still wiping his face. “That’s alright, animals tend to like me, though for a second I thought I met my match. He moved the jacket from his face and went wide-eyed again for a second time.

 

In front of him was a man around the same age as him, sun kissed skin covering his lean frame and muscles. His curly golden hair was pulled back into a messy bun played contrast to his emerald eyes. He could never forget those eyes; they have haunted him the past six years. _Achilles_. A chiseled jaw and sharp cheekbones now replaced the once boyish face. If he had not known he was Achilles, he would have thought Adonis was standing before him. He did not know how he could be more beautiful.

The dogs began to whine, not wanting to be restrained any longer. Patroclus finally found his feet and stood up. He was still taller than Achilles but only by a couple of inches. They were both in awe that the other was in front of them. Achilles finally broke the silence.

 

“Patroclus.”

 

The older boy just nodded his head and spoke the other’s name.

 

“Achilles.”

 

He had not been expecting to see him after all this time. He thought Achilles hated him for a reason unbeknownst to him. This is why it shocked him when Achilles launched himself on to Patroclus, embracing him into a hug. Patroclus stilled for a couple of moments before wrapping his arms around the blonde and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Achilles felt different but the same. More muscles had formed throughout his body, but he still fit perfectly into Patroclus’ arms. He inhaled the blonde’s scent smiling at the fact he smelt the same, of cloves and figs. He felt as if nothing and everything had happened the past six years. He hated himself for letting Achilles back into his arms so openly, and hated himself more not wanting to let go. Although this boy had broken his heart, he still missed him, now here he was in his arms.

 

They both pulled away, noticing the small tears in each other’s eyes. Achilles spoke again. “What are you doing here?”

 

Patroclus just laughed at the obscured question. “What am _I_ doing here? I have lived here the past six years. What are you doing here?”

 

Achilles smiled wide sending Patroclus’ heart and stomach fluttering. He mentally scolded himself for letting it happen. “I just transferred here on a track scholarship. Gods I can’t believe you are here it has been too long.” His voice saddened towards the end. Patroclus smile started to fall. If he were so upset about not seeing him, why hadn’t he written?

 

Patroclus was about to speak but was cut off by his phone ringing, Ewan’s name lighting up the screen. He gave a quick apology to Achilles before answering.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Peppermint! Where are you? The food just got here and I can’t promise there will be any left by the time you get here.”

 

Patroclus rolled his eyes. “I am at the park. I got held up at the shop with another glitter accident. I will be home soon. Feed Nox for me yeah?”

 

Achilles raised his eyebrow and smiled mouthing, “glitter?” Patroclus proceeds giving his a friendly shove. His heart clenched at the action.

 

He could hear Ewan let out a shutter. “Gods I hate glitter. Though I do admit it brings out your eyes Peppermint. I already fed Nox, she wouldn’t leave me alone until I did so. Now get home and eat, you have a shift tonight and I don’t want to hear you complain that you are starving.” With that he hung up.

 

He smiled apologetically at Achilles. “Sorry I got to get home.”

 

Achilles smile faltered. “That’s okay. Maybe we can hang out sometime. My fraternity brothers are taking me out tonight, how about you join us?”

 

“Sorry I can’t I have work tonight.” He watched as Achilles eyes saddened. It tightened his chest. He reached in his backpack and grabbed his artist card.

“I will tell you what, here is my number and we can meet up whenever yeah? Just text or call and we can catch up.”

 

Achilles smiled again sending his insides through a twist. He held onto the card with his information like it was his lifeline. “Yeah, that sounds great I will talk to you later.” They hugged again before heading different directions.

 

Patroclus didn’t know how to feel. He wanted to be angry at Achilles, he was. But seeing Achilles standing in front of him was a whole different situation. He wanted to hold him close and not let go. He didn’t know if he wanted to yell or kiss him. Maybe he could do both. As he reached the alleyway behind his apartment he whispered to himself. “You are so fucked.”


	9. Chapter 9

Patroclus was grateful for all of jobs. The craft store and bookstore were relatively easy and straightforward. He would help customers find what they needed as well as teach painting classes, while at the bookstore he would read to groups of children. It was his third job that got to him.

 

Working as a bartender at the club, Thyrsus, is not a job Patroclus enjoys. He detested the arrogant and impatient customers he had to serve. He swore if he heard one more joke about the stupid movie Cocktail he was going to punch someone. Dealing with the bookstore and craft store he dealt with impatient customers every once in awhile. Thyrsus was different; only 1/10 customers thanked him and waited patiently. They always wanted him to make a complicated order and ignore everyone else. He also hated dealing with idiots trying to reach over the counter to grab the alcohol. The only entertaining part about the job was watching people try and fail at picking someone up. Like most jobs, the only reason he stays is because it pays well, and puts food on the table. He was just thankful that he only worked there three nights a week. Tonight was one of those nights.

 

After eating Chinese food and hanging out with Ewan, he kicked him out so he could get ready for work. When he walked into his room he found Nox lying on the black shirt he ironed just before showering. “Why do you lay on the one piece of clothing I need when there is perfectly good clothes on the floor?” The only answer he received was a tiny black head raised up and two green eyes blinking up at him. The shirt luckily isn’t ruined. He is grateful for the fact the shirt is also black.

He sighed and gently picked up the little black cat and placed it on the floor.

 

He had found her when he first moved into the apartment complex three years ago. She was just a tiny kitten who stowed away in one of his boxes to fight the cold winter. Once he found a tiny ball of fluff burrowed a box his heart broke. Ewan and Sis say he spoils her, and no mater how many times he denies it he knows it is true. He knows they love her too. Sis calls her, her little niece, and dresses her up in little outfits.

 

Once he is changed into the black shirt, dark jeans and chucks he grabs his jacket and heads out the door. When he gets to his car he sees people taking photos. This is a daily occurrence. Once he got enough money he bought a ’67 V.W. bus. He spent all his money fixing it up buying new parts he had to fight tooth and nail for. It was the paint on the car that drew attention to it. The whole car was covered in a large replica of Vincent van Gogh’s Starry Night. It took him a good two weeks to finish it. Once all the hardship was done he was in love with it.

 

He got to Thyrsus an hour before opening. While stocking the bar with bottles he was approached by Carol the manager. Carol was in her late thirties and had a permanent scowl on her face. She was married to the owner of the club, Mike, who unlike Carol was always smiling and charming. She took it upon herself to be the enforcer.

 

“Patroclus, remember you are only working a half shift. Make sure you don’t leave a mess for Tiana when she comes fill in after you. And make sure you do not spend all of your time talking to that scruffy friend of yours. We don’t pay you to chitchat. While we are on the subject of paying, make sure he pays for his drinks. No more giving away free drinks.” Patroclus rolled his eyes once she turned and left.

 

He was an hour into his shift when his ‘scruffy friend’ came in. Ewan walked up to the bar dressed in tight jeans and baseball tee that showed off his model figure. His wavy brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Ewan had been his best friend along with Sis the past six years. He was outgoing in a way that balanced Patroclus’ shyness. They both had a lot in common as well. Like Patroclus, Ewan had problems with his dad, shared passion for art, loved reading, and they were both bi-sexual. They had tried dating one another for almost a year, while they did love each other they were never in love. Ewan was a free spirit, not wanting to settle down with one person, where as Patroclus liked being in a relationship. Men and women alike found themselves gravitating towards Ewan like a mosquito to light. Not only did he have an outgoing personality, he also looked like a Calvin Klein model.

 

“Hey Peppermint.” Ewan said while leaning against the bar. Patroclus knew his friend was just trying to show off his ass to draw attention. Looking behind him, he could see it was working on several people. “Can I get my usual?”

 

Patroclus rolled his eyes when he saw Ewan flash the red headed girl sitting next to him a smile. He knew she was going to be eating out of the palm of his hand. “And what can I get for you my lady? Peppermint here makes the best mixed drinks you can find. But I make the best sex on a beach.” He added a wink for good measure. The girl giggled into her palm succumbing to his charm.

 

Patroclus started making their drinks. “You are going to have to pay for the drinks this time I am afraid.” He laughed when he say Ewan’s pout. “Carol is on to me. She knows I give you them for free. She is already on my ass about talking to you, I don’t need her nagging at me any more than usual.”

Ewan looked over to the other end of the bar where Carol was watching them with narrowed eyes. Ewan sighed and handed Patroclus money.

 

Ewan smiled at Carol who just huffed and walked away. “Why does she hate me so much?”

 

Patroclus just laughed. “You are kidding me right?”

 

“What I only talked to her once, and I told her how lovely her dress was.”

 

Patroclus rolled his eyes. “You told her, her dress is nice but would look better on the floor.”

 

“Oh come on. You can tell she is in desperate need of a shag. Plus she is pretty fit.”

Patroclus shuddered at the thought. After talking to Ewan and he waved them off and helped the next customers. Gemma, a cocktail server came up to the bar with an order a mile long.

 

“Holy Hera Gem, this is enough alcohol for half the club.”

 

He heard her groan, “It is for those pompous frat brothers over there,” tilting her head in V.I.P. section. He followed her gaze to see a group of twenty or so guys dressed in designer clothes. He could feel the room filling with their egos. He has seen these people around in the club and at parties around campus. Their fraternity consisted of the rich and important. They threw all kinds of parties, from black tie events, to toga parties. They always took a chance to let you know how better off they are. Patroclus only knew one member who was decent, Odysseus. Odysseus’ family knew his mothers. Patroclus took his mother’s maiden name, Sthenele, when he turned 18, bringing attention to the fraternity. His mother’s family had donated large sums of money to the city and university. The fraternity tried to get him to pledge until they realized he was not interested in their lifestyle. To them he was an enigma. Still Odysseus was friendly to him and invited him to their parties, which Patroclus had to admit were fun.

 

It took three cocktail hostesses to deliver their order. By the time the order got to them, woman were sitting on the guy’s laps, smelling money the way leaches smell blood. One of the guys pulled Gemma down onto his lap. Patroclus’ fist clenched watching her trying to wiggle free. She pleadingly looked at Patroclus. He shook his mixer and gave her a signal to pick up an order. Gemma gestured to Patroclus explaining she was needed; he frowned at her then at Patroclus before letting her go.

 

She thanked him before heading to a different part of the club, to ignore the group. He felt someone staring at him. Looking across the room he expects to see the guy who had Gemma, but instead found Achilles.

 

He was sitting in the group of fraternity brothers. Patroclus and he were frozen, staring wide-eyed at each other. His golden hair gleamed under the flashing lights. A red button up shirt clung to his body, playing contrast to his emerald eyes. Of course Achilles is in this fraternity, considering who his family is. The Pelides’ were always surrounded by high society. He couldn’t help but wonder if Achilles changed. Was he still the boy Patroclus knew or was he like the brothers he was with. Did he surround himself with these people for show, or because he enjoyed being around them. He frowned at the thought. He pulled away from his gaze when someone in front of him coughed. He blushed and got to the man’s order. When he took another glance in the V.I.P area it was empty. He felt both relief and disappointment.

 

A flicker of gold at the end of the bar caught his eye. Achilles was sitting on a stool drumming his fingers on the bar counter. Patroclus smiled at the nervous tick before meeting him.

Patroclus leaned on the counter giving Achilles a sly smile, “Are you stalking me?”

 

Achilles threw his head back and laughed, putting his hands up in surrender. “Not stalking I swear. I told you I was going out tonight. How was I supposed to know you worked here?”

 

Patroclus just laughed. “What can I get for you Achilles?”

 

Achilles settled on Kamikaze shots. Patroclus watched as him throw his head back to take the shot, Adam’s apple bobbing. He was overcome with the urge to lick and bite his exposed neck. His face heated up at the thought. Luckily Achilles didn’t notice.

“I thought you worked at a craft store?”

 

“Oh I do, but rent is expensive, and I don’t want to be a stereotypical starving artist.”

 

Achilles was about to answer but Gemma approached the bar with Ewan clutching his nose, and the red head from earlier. The three of them came behind the bar. Patroclus groaned and went to grab ice for his wounded friend, while Gemma got him a small stool.

 

“What the hell happened?” Patroclus said while he handed his friend tissues for his bloody nose.

 

Through a nasally voice Ewan talked, “This bloke groped at Lola here,” he gestured to the red head, who was looking at Ewan like he hung the stars. “She told him to stop but he didn’t listen, so I stepped in and well. He punched me.” Patroclus picked up Ewan’s hands scanning the knuckles and saw they were bruised. Ewan noticed as well. “I got him back obviously.” He gave Patroclus a cheeky smile.

 

Lola the red head spoke up. “Oh he was so brave and amazing. He was like my night in shining armor.” She was practically cooing over him. Patroclus couldn’t help but roll his eyes, not going unnoticed to Ewan.

 

“Oi! You know I can hold myself in a fight. I thought you knew me better than that Peppermint.”

 

“Peppermint?” Achilles said trying but failing to hide the humor in his voice. Patroclus blushed in embarrassment. Everyone looked up to notice Achilles. Ewan took it upon himself to talk.

 

“Well hello blondie, aren’t you cute. Don’t you agree Peppermint?” Patroclus glared at his friend. He looked at the ice pack in his hand and smiled, proceeding to pushing it on Ewan’s nose.

 

“Bugger Fuck! Ow! What the fuck Peppermint that hurts!” Ewan swatted Patroclus’ hand away, gently holding the ice pack.

“Oh shut up you big baby it isn’t broken, you’re fine.”

 

Lola held the ice back to his nose, while pushing his hair back. “You abused me. Best mates don’t abuse their best mates Peppermint. That not how this best mates thing works.” Patroclus rolled his eyes, trying and failing at biting back a smiling.

 

“It is not abuse, don’t be so dramatic. Even if it was, maybe it could be a good thing.” He laughed when Ewan glared at him. “Who knows? Maybe Carol will give me a raise for ‘abusing’ you.” At that comment him, Gemma, and Ewan laughed.

 

Unfortunately, with her radar hearing Carol showed up. “Patroclus, is there a reason why your scruffy friend and his newest pet are behind the bar?” The smiles slipped from their faces.

 

“He got hit, so I was just patching him up and-”

 

She put her hand up to stop him. “Last time I checked Patroclus, you are a bartender not a nurse. I am not paying you to take care of your friend, no matter how poor of choices he makes.” She turned to look at Ewan and Lola. “I suggest you two leave before I call security.”

 

Lola helped Ewan up. “C’mon Ewan, I will take you back to my place to take care of you.” Ewan said goodbye to Patroclus and left. He threw the ice pack away before Achilles spoke up again.

 

“So…Peppermint?” Achilles tried and failed to hold back a smile.

 

Patroclus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know I know it is a stupid nickname. When I first met him, he said I smelt of peppermint. When he learned my name he called me peppermint patty, which just turned into just peppermint. I guess people have a thing for giving me embarrassing nicknames.”

 

Achilles gave him a smile. “Don’t worry, I prefer calling you _Patroclus_ rather than any nickname. It is too lovely not to say, _Patroclus_.” Patroclus saw a look in the blonde’s eyes; it was a mixture of adoration and flirtation. He blushed under his intense gaze. Achilles smile widened in confidence, knowing the affect he had on the bartender. Patroclus rolled his eyes and smiled at the blonde’s arrogance. He was the same way when they were younger. Achilles always felt accomplished when he made Patroclus flustered. The older boy was never bothered by it, no matter how many times he denied it. Although the memories of their youth hurt Patroclus, he let  himself smile feeling the familiarity of it all.

 

The blonde leaned closer on the counter, “So I was thinking-” but whatever he was going to say was cut off when an arm slung across his shoulder.

 

“Ace we have been looking for you.”

Patroclus recognized him as the frat boy that had grabbed Gemma earlier. He put on a professional face trying to hide his irritation. The guy looked up at Patroclus with a smug smile. “Would you like anything to drink?”

 

He studied Patroclus up and down. “We will take two bottles of your most expensive alcohol.”

 

Patroclus fought the urge to roll his eyes. The guy handed over the cash in exchange for the bottles “C’mon Ace, lets get back, we wouldn’t want to disappoint the ladies.” He turned around and left.

 

Achilles gave an apologetic smile. “I’ll talk to you later yeah?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” He gave Achilles a reassuring smile. “I am sure I will find you stalking me sooner or later.”

 

The blonde threw his head back and laughed. “I’m sure you will. See you later _Patroclus_.”

 

Patroclus almost cried tears of joy when Tiana came in to take her shift. He couldn’t wait to get home to curl up with Nox. He didn’t care if it was pathetic, his feet were sore, and he smelt of cigarettes, sweat, and alcohol. When he was heading out he saw a familiar mop of blonde hair wobbling trying to get back into the club, bouncer in the way.

 

“Sorry sir, we can’t let you back in to here in your state.” The bouncer held out his hand preventing Achilles from stepping any farther. Achilles attempted to argue back but it came out in mumbles and slurs. Patroclus could see the annoyance in the bouncer’s eyes. It became apparent he had being trying to reason with Achilles for a while.

 

Patroclus made his way over to Achilles and gently put his hand on his shoulder. The blonde looked up and smiled wide, eyes shining through the drunken haze. The blonde threw his arms around the other.

 

Achilles pulled back swaying and pouting before slurring, “Patroclus, this mean man won’t let me in.”

 

The bouncer looked from the blonde to the bartender. “Is he a friend of yours?”

 

“Yeah, I will just get him out of your hair.” He slowly guided Achilles away from the bouncer ignoring the intoxicated protests.

 

Once they reached the Patroclus’ car in the parking lot he steadied the blonde. “Where are your friends at?”

 

Achilles was trying to focus on Patroclus, hiccupping in between words. “Some took off, rest ‘re in there. Came out for air but they wouldn’t let me back in.”

 

“How about I take give you a ride home?”

 

The blonde groaned and shook his head. “Can’t, roommate doesn’t want me back. Got a girl.”

 

Patroclus thought about going back into the club to see if any of his friends would take him home, but he doubted he could find any of them in the crowd. He saw Achilles yawn and close his eyes and took pity on him.

 

“I’ll tell you what. I will let you crash at mine tonight and I will take you back in the morning.”

 

Achilles beamed at him and hugged him again. Patroclus awkwardly patted his back before prying him off to get him into the car. The whole drive back to his flat he side glanced at Achilles to make sure he didn’t hurl. Every time he checked, Achilles caught his eyes and smiled. He was glad Achilles was at least a happy drunk.

 

Patroclus thanked the gods there was a lift in the building. He could barely drag Achilles a short distance let alone stairs. He dragged Achilles into his room to put him in bed. The blonde was reluctant to let go, trying to pull the other down with him. Patroclus had to pry his hands from Achilles grip. He helped the blonde out of his clothes, trying not to oogle him while doing so. Patroclus tucked him in, and tried to step back, but was stopped when Achilles grabbed his wrist.

 

“Don’t leave.”

 

“I won’t leave I live here.”

 

Achilles shook his head lifting his head to look at Patroclus. He was surprised to see the pain and sadness etched into the gaze. Patroclus’ heart clenched thinking eyes so beautiful shouldn’t hold those types of emotion.

 

“No,” he slurred out, “m mean don’t leave me ‘gain. Just found you. Can’t loose you ‘gain. Missed you too much.”

 

Patroclus gave the blonde a small reassuring smile and brushed Achilles’ hair back. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Achilles smiled and let out a content hum before falling asleep.

 

Patroclus changed before settling down on the couch. He couldn’t help but wonder about the person in the other room. Achilles seemed like a stranger. He didn’t know how much has changed. He thought about how soft Achilles’ hair felt when he brushed it back, and how sad he heart broken he sounded about loosing him. Patroclus sighed and rubbed his face trying to make sense of it all. The only thing he was certain of was that stranger or no, Achilles was back, and he wanted him there.

 

 

Achilles woke up with a groan. He felt like a jackhammer was trying to break his skull. He opened his eyes and froze. The room was dark except for a small light coming in though the blinds. He felt something rumbling on his chest. He looked down to find a small black cat curled in on itself sleeping. This was defiantly not his room. He rubbed his face trying to remember how he got wherever he was. He looked on the nightstand to his left and saw a familiar photo and frame. It was the photo of Patroclus’ mother. He sighed thankful for the fact he didn’t go home with a stranger. Next to the photo was a glass of water, two pills, and a note.

 

_Achilles,_

_Good morning. Hope your hangover is not too bad. From your state last night I would say it is probably a bitch. Here is some Tylenol just in case. I left some clothes on top of the dresser that should fit you. Fell free to take a shower. There is a towel and extra toothbrush in the bathroom. I’m painting, upstairs and will be down at 10. Coffee is in the kitchen. Make yourself at home; just don’t go into upstairs room._

_-Patroclus_

 

_P.S. Don’t be fooled by her cuteness, she has been fed no matter how many times she meows._

 

Achilles smiled down at the note before grabbing the clothes left out for him, and heading to the bathroom.

 

Patroclus still wasn’t downstairs when he got out. He poured himself some coffee then started wandering taking in the tiny flat. Even with the open floor plan it felt cozy. There was a thin staircase that that led up to a loft, and room. There was large bookcase against the living room wall, holding books, trinkets, and photos.

 

Achilles came across more photos of Patroclus’ mother and him. He felt happy seeing photos of young Patroclus smiling at the camera, or hugging his mom. He stilled when he saw a photo of Patroclus, Briesis, and the guy from the club, dressed in graduation gowns. There was another photo next to it of the same three dressed up for what seems to be prom. Achilles couldn’t keep his eyes off Patroclus. His suit fit his body perfectly elongating his lean frame. The next photo was the three at the beach. Achilles could see the scar Patroclus’ father gave him showing on his defined stomach. He marveled at how much Patroclus’ body changed. The gangly teen, with little muscle, now had broader shoulders to fit his lean body. He also noticed the way the other guy’s body looked and how he had his arm around Patroclus. There were more photos of just Patroclus, and the guy. One of them covered in glitter in work uniform, One from prom, the guy holding Patroclus bridal style, and one too many of them with arms around another. Achilles knew Patroclus had a new life when he moved. It just hurt seeing how true it was with these photos. When he left Achilles always found himself wondering what Patroclus was doing, and where, if he missed him, or if he was happy. What he always thought of though was if Patroclus was wondering the same thing. He pulled himself away from the bookshelf; not wanting to see how happy Patroclus is in the photos without him. He moved from the photos to a plaque engraved with the name Patroclus Sthenele. He frowned wondering why the name was different. He thought it was a mistake but he found more of them with the same name.

 

 

He was refilling his coffee when Patroclus walked downstairs covered in paint. He felt his heart leap when Patroclus smiled at him.

 

“Hey you’re up. How are you feeling?”

 

Achilles watched as Patroclus washed his paint-covered hands in the sink. “I am feeling a little better. Still have a small headache but the coffee is helping.”

 

“That’s good. You hungry?” Achilles stomach rumbled in reply earning laughs from both of them. “I don’t really have anything, so I thought we can go to this little diner. They make these really good fig pastries I know you will love.” Achilles smiled happy that Patroclus remembered. “I just need to change and then we can go.” He came out of his room in a clean white fitted shirt, dark jeans, and red converse. Achilles raked his eyes all over Patroclus’ body. Once he lifted his gaze to Patroclus’ face he was met with a raised questioning eyebrow. Patroclus couldn’t help but smile at Achilles flustered state. “Right, shall we go?”

 

Before either boy could make it to the door it swung open, Ewan barging in.

 

“What the fuck! What have I told you about dramatic entrances?” 

 

Ewan took in Patroclus’ crossed arms and irritated expression before ducking his head. “To not to unless necessary.” Patroclus raised his eyebrow in question. “No it isn’t necessary. I just left some of my equipment upstairs and I need it for a shoot today.” Ewan smiled noticing Achilles. “Well, well, well, Patroclus you moved fast with this one here. You’re the blondie from last night.” He offered his hand out to the blond. “I’m Ewan, Peppermint’s best friend. So how was he? Fantastic right?” Both Patroclus, and Achilles face reddened.

 

“Ewan,” Patroclus hissed, “we didn’t sleep together. He couldn’t go home so I let him crash here. That’s all.”

 

Ewan put up his hands in surrender. “Okay, whatever you say.” He turned to Achilles. “You don’t know what you are missing mate, he’s bloody fantastic in bed. Don’t let his shyness throw you off, defiantly in the top three of best shags in my life. Full of surprises this one,” Achilles chocked on his coffee while Ewan laughed. Patroclus pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. “Don’t you have some equipment to grab? While you’re at it grab the clothes you left in there too.” Ewan chuckled and winked at Achilles.

 

Once he was upstairs Achilles found his voice. “Well he seems interesting.” He looked down into his coffee trying to get rid of the image of Ewan and Patroclus having sex out of his head. Patroclus let out a nervous chuckle. “While life can be certainly less boring with Ewan in it, it can also be frustrating.” Achilles was irritated at the fondness in Patroclus’ voice. What did Ewan have that Achilles didn’t. Why was this new best friend so great?

 

Ewan came down stairs with a couple of boxes in hand. He put the boxes on the counter and looked at Achilles, who was trying not to show his jealousy. “Well that’s all. So blondie, why don’t you tell me your name ‘cuz I have a feeling we are going to see more of each other.” The blonde didn’t realize he hasn’t already done so, he hasn’t even said a word to this man. He is the epitome of social butterfly, but sitting in a room with Ewan made him feel so left out. He didn’t want to be showed up by this new ‘best friend.’ He put on his prize-winning smile. “Right sorry, I’m Achilles.”  His smile fell when he saw Ewan’s scowl. He could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. He looked to Patroclus, whose eyes were wide in shock, and concern.

He turned back to Ewan, who seemed angrier than before. “Uh, are you alright?”

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He shouted at Achilles before turning to Patroclus. “What the hell is he doing here? How the hell is he here?” Patroclus knew the reason for his friend’s anger. He was there when Patroclus wrote the letters, and when he cried at the absence of letter’s received. He was just being defensive of his friend. “I told you, he wasn’t able to go home last night so I let him crash here.” Ewan crossed his arms and glared at Achilles. He looked at Patroclus, “How long has he been here? Why didn’t you tell me? He shouldn’t be here.” He glared at Achilles again. “You shouldn’t be here.”

 

Patroclus sighed, “I only saw him again yesterday. Maybe I didn’t tell you right away because you reacted like this?”

 

He grabbed his boxes and looked at Patroclus. “Patroclus you are coming with me. You aren’t aloud to go anywhere with him.”

 

Achilles glared at Ewan, no one was going to take him away from him again. “Patroclus can spend time with whom ever he wants. You do you think you are?”

 

Ewan dropped his boxes and stepped into Achilles space, “That’s rich coming from you _Achilles_. Who do I think I am? I am his best mate, that’s who. I will not have you messing with him, so piss off!” Patroclus watched them argue for a few more seconds before stepping in between them.

 

“That is enough! Ewan you can’t tell me who and who not to hang out with.” Ewan was about to protest but was cut off by Patroclus’ hand. “I know why, and that you mean well, but it is not up to you what I do.” He looked back and forth between the two angry men. “Now I will tell you what is going to happen. Achilles and I are going to go have breakfast to catch up and discuss things. You are going to have your shoot, and I will join you there later.” Both boys shifted wanting to protest, but afraid to get scolded by Patroclus.

 

Ewan picked up his boxes. “Fine, but he better watch himself.” He gave Patroclus a small smile and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll see you later.”

 

After he left Achilles and Patroclus stood in awkward silence. Achilles spoke up to break it. “What exactly is his problem?” Patroclus rubbed his face and sighed. “I’ll explain, but not until we get to the diner I’m starving.”

 

 

After the waitress took their orders Achilles asked again. “So why does your little boyfriend hate me?” Patroclus raised his eyebrows at the annoyance in the other’s voice.

 

“Ewan and I aren’t together.” Achilles let out a small scuff. “He was the first friend I made when I moved here, and is protective of me. He is worried you are going to hurt me again. I told him about you, and he knew about the letters I wrote. He knew how upset I was.”

 

Achilles raised and eyebrow and looked at Patroclus like he grew a second head. “What do you mean letters you wrote. Why would that upset him, you only sent one?” He felt irritated that Patroclus would say he is upset when he was the one that gave up.

 

Patroclus leaned forward on the table. “Achilles, I wrote you over a hundred times and I would have wrote more until I realized you were never going to write back. I was devastated when I didn’t hear from you. Gods, I was in love with you and it was like you ignored my existence once I left. I felt like a fool.” Patroclus felt relief from finally telling Achilles, but also felt dread. He feared for the other’s reply, afraid he would tell him he was right.

 

Achilles stared at Patroclus in shock. “I only got one letter and a book. I never received anything else, but I wrote to you all the time. Didn’t you get them?”

 

Patroclus tried to read Achilles expression to see if he was joking, all he was met with was confusion and hope.

 

“I never got a letter from you, not one.” Achilles gave a nervous laugh.

 

“So it wasn’t because you hated me?”

“No, I could never hate you. I didn’t stop writing until Ewan and Sis convinced me to. Are you sure you sent them?”

 

“Of course I sent them. I had George take them almost everyday; he also brung me mail whenever I got it.”

 

“George? Why would he do it, he is your mother’s servant. Why didn’t Hilde do it?”

 

Achilles frowned and looked into his mug. “She got fired not soon after you left. She stole my mother’s jewelry.”

 

“What? Hilde doesn’t even wear jewelry! There is no way she would have done that.”

 

“I know, but George found everything missing in her room. After she left he became my servant as well.”

 

Something didn’t sit right with Patroclus; Hilde had always been gentle and sweet. She loved Achilles, and would never do anything to jeopardize her job. He had a feeling Thetis was behind it. “Did anything happen before she was fired?”

 

“No it was just normal. The remember she found your letter and book and when I went to give her my letter to send, she was at the front door crying, denying she did anything. I haven’t seen her since.”

 

“That’s horrible. So she found my letter, not getting it from the mail box?”

 

“Yeah she said she was cleaning in a room and she found them underneath some stuff.”

 

“And after she left your mother assigned George to you and you never received another letter?”

 

“No why?” Achilles eyes got wide, recognition and anger in them. “Are you saying you think my mother did this?”

 

“Yes, well her and George. Think about it, Hilde found them obviously hidden, and the next day she is fired. Plus let’s not forget about how much she hates me.”

 

Achilles frowned, pain showing in his eyes. “But, you guys got along. She found the Torres’ for you.”

 

Patroclus sighed. He always forgot how innocent Achilles was in the situation between him and his mother. “Achilles, she threatened and harassed me every chance she got when you were not aloud. She didn’t find the Torres’ for me; she found them to get rid of me. You told her about them before we left for Chiron’s. After we got home from Chiron’s and my photos were swapped? There is information on the back of them. She must have seen them.”

 

“That can’t be right. I saw she hug you a lot and asked you questions.”

 

“It was just for appearances. She would always tell me I am worthless and that I would just bring you down. When she hugged me goodbye, she said I would never see you again. When you never replied I thought she convinced you it was true. I didn’t even thing she would hide the letters. I guess I can believe it now.”

 

Achilles slammed his fist on the table earning them glances from around the room.

“How could she do that? When you didn’t reply back all she said was ‘I told you so.’ Gods I am an idiot.” He pulled out his cellphone and angrily punched numbers into it.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Achilles put the phone up to his ear scowl on his face. “She has to know how angry I am. She has to know that she shouldn’t have treated you like that. I need to tell her she can’t run my life anymore.”

 

Patroclus panicked; they would just be playing into her hands. He reached across the table and yanked the phone out of Achilles hand. “Hey what are doing?”

 

Patroclus sighed in relief once the call ended. “You can’t tell her you know.”

 

Achilles threw up his hands. “And why the Hades not?”

 

Patroclus sighed; he can’t blame the blonde for being furious. He is angry as well. Calmly he explained to the other. “Do you know what happens when you tell her?”

 

Achilles crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulder. Patroclus bit his cheek trying to restrain a smile at the other’s child like anger.

 

“I do. You tell her you figured it out and tell her you are upset, she will figure out I you saw me. After that she will try to get rid of me again.” He put up a hand to interrupt Achilles input. “She will, I think you forget the power your mother has. We can’t tell her. I have a good thing going here. I changed my last name and she hasn’t found me yet. I intend to keep it that way. Don’t you see?” He reached his hand across the table palm up inviting Achilles hand in. Once the other boy gave him his hand he gave it a squeeze. “We have the upper hand on her. As long as she doesn’t know that we have each other again she can’t come in between us. I just found you; I can’t let you go just yet.”

 

Achilles looked at their joined hands and gave Patroclus a small smile. “I guess you make a good point. I am just so angry at her, but we will keep her in the dark about this.” He squeezed the brunet’s hand for good measure.

 

Both pulled his hand back and blushed when the waitress came with their food.

 

Halfway through their mean Achilles spoke up. “So,” he started, “we have six years of catching up to do. Tell me what I missed in the letters and everything else.”

 

Patroclus wiped his face and leaned back. “Nothing special really. I started high school not long after arriving here. Ewan and I became close, both being the new kids. I focused on my art and got a scholarship to the university. It was nice accomplishing something on my own.” He smiled to himself before frowning. “When I turned eighteen my father found me. He wanted part of the inheritance my mother left me, saying it was his money that bought the things left to me. When I refused he tried to attack me again. I think he assumed I was the same kid he abused all those years ago; he didn’t plan on me fighting back. I filed a restraining order and he got arrested after breaking it several times. I took my mother’s maiden name the next day. I didn’t want a reminder that I am his son.” He saw the angered expression on Achilles’ face and gave him a small reassuring smile. “I looked up my mother’s family history. I learned that my grandfather was a third generation businessman. They played a big part in the city, donating money here and there. My grandfather married off my mother to Menoetius to secure his company after he passed. He planned on letting Menoetius run the company until my mother had a son, so that way it went to an heir. My father didn’t have plans for that, obviously, but he ran the company into the ground along with his own. I don’t mind though. I mean, I am sad that my grandfather’s company was ruined but I would be a terrible businessman. When I got to university I discovered graphic design, which I am majoring in. It is actually really nice, plus I get to do my painting on the side. I’ve used very little of my mother’s inheritance. I wanted to do everything for myself. I got my flat a few years ago, using the upstairs room as a studio. I still work at the club you saw me at, the craft store, and I help out at the bookstore whenever they need help.” He tried to think of anything else important to say but he couldn’t. “What about you? What have you been up to?”

 

Achilles put his finger to his chin and hummed. “Well I finished school and went to that special university my mother went to. Gods it was awful, full of rich snobby assholes. It was bad too, I didn’t have you to keep me in line.” Both laughed. “I pledged into the same fraternity my father is apart of, which is full of said, assholes. My mother, Gods my mother, she tried to dictate me even from there. She told me which classes to take, who to hang out with, what extra curricular activities to be apart of. They didn’t even have a sports team Patroclus! They said it gets in the way of studies or some nonsense like that.” He let out an exasperated sigh. Patroclus tried to imagine Achilles not doing track, or running. It did not seem possible, he was made to run; it was his favorite thing to do other than play music. “I hated it there. People put me on a pedestal, not because they like me, but because of my name. There was this girl there my mother forced me to go out with. She was a daughter of a business partner working with my mother. It would have been fine, you know if she wasn’t forced upon me, and if I weren’t you know, gay. My mother is still trying to force us together, and so is the girl. She got it threw he head that we are meant to be together.”

 

“Do they know you are gay?”

 

“Not yet. You know my mother. She is convinced what I had with you was just a phase. She almost sent me to some Pray the Gay Away place. I thought it was just better to hide it.”

 

Patroclus couldn’t imagine keeping his sexuality secret. He was lucky to have support from everyone when he came out as Bisexual. He knew deep down it had to be upsetting Achilles.

 

“Anyways, she was upset when I decided to transfer. I think she hoped I would stay for some Gods awful reason. I competed in track events and got a scholarship here. She was upset because she thought it would distract me from perusing my business degree. She will be furious when she finds out I joined music classes. When I turned eighteen, mother made me intern in Skyros during the summer. It was so boring, you wouldn’t believe. That is all that has really happened.”

 

“How are Chiron and your father?”

 

Achilles smiled. “They’re good. I think they miss you. Father is busy like always with his work and so is Chiron.”

 

They sat at the diner for another hour laughing, and reminiscing about old times. Achilles told Patroclus about the people from his previous school, while Patroclus told him about the shenanigans him, Ewan, and Sis have been up to. It felt like no time and all time has gone by between them. Both felt at home for the first time in six years.

 

Patroclus checked the time on his phone and cursed. “Sorry but I have to be at Ewan’s shoot soon. I can take you back to your place.”

 

It was only a short drive to the fraternity house. They sat there for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to separate from the other. Achilles gave him a small smile.

“I’ll text you later yeah?”

 

“Yeah that sounds good. I am free this weekend if you want to get together or something.”

 

Achilles smile widened showing his perfect white teeth. “I’d like that.” Achilles threw his arms around Patroclus’ neck burying his face in the crook of the brunette’s neck. “I’m so glad Balius and Xanthus tackled you in the park.”

 

Patroclus couldn’t help but laugh and hold Achilles a little tighter. “Me too.” He could feel Achilles smile against his neck. Patroclus smiled the rest of the day happy to have his best friend back in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I am so sorry for such a late post. I have been insanely busy. But should be able to update regularly from now on i promise.

Patroclus knew two things were certain, one; Achilles was back, and two he wasn’t looking forward to explaining such to Briseis. It was the third day of Ewan’s photo shoot and Patroclus could tell his friend was worried about the same thing.

 

Ewan was adjusting the lighting in the room. “The longer you wait the worse it is going to be. She is going to find out eventually and I think she better hear it from you. ‘Cuz I know if she runs into him before you explain all hell will break loose.”

 

Patroclus sighs. He knew Ewan was telling the truth. It was the exact reason he has been nervous about telling her. She had always been protective of him since they were kids, and more so when he moved in with them. He loved her for it, but sometimes it was unbearable.

 

“I know, it’s just, I know she will freak out even after I explain.” Briseis never liked Achilles, even before Thetis messed with the letters. He is not sure if he explains the situation with Achilles mother if she will have a change of heart towards him. She was too stubborn. “I am going to tell her tonight. I am going to her parents for dinner, so that way I can explain it to everyone.” He knew her parents and Anya would listen to his explanation. They had always supported him, especially Anya, who chose to side with him rather than her sister.

 

“I can go with you if you like, for support. Plus I have seen him already; even if he was a prat I know he meant well.” Patroclus smiled at his friend. He was glad Ewan was tolerant about Achilles now that he found out the reasoning, even if neither cared for the other. “Plus I would like to be there to see the look on her face.”

 

 

Few hours later…

 

“ ** _WHAT_** , **How could you not tell _me_**?”

 

Patroclus cringed at her outburst. He had hardly got through one sentence about Achilles being here in the city before she interrupted.

 

Anya cleared her throat, “Why don’t you let Pat explain before you freak out.” He did his best to ignore Briseis’ glare before continuing.

 

“As I was saying, I ran into him several times around town. At the club one night he was too drunk to get home so I let him crash at my place.”

 

Briseis scoffed, “You let that, that asshole into your house!”

 

Ewan stopped her rambling before Anya got a chance. “C’mon Sis calm down, let the man finish his story.”

 

She shot him a scowl. “How are you so calm about this? I thought for sure you would be on my side.” She took in the sight of him shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. “Oh my gods, you knew!” She turned her glare from Ewan to Patroclus, “You told him before me!?”

 

Patroclus sighed and fought back an eye roll. “He was at the club and came over the next day before I took Achilles out to breakfast.”

 

“Took him out to-. You have got to be kidding me. Have you forgotten what he did to you, because I haven’t?”

 

Ewan tried to come to his defense. “Sis, he wasn’t bad. You know I would have intervened if I thought otherwise. Who am I to stop them? After I listened to what Peppermint here had to say about it, I trust his decision.” He shot Patroclus a cheeky grin. “It was a bit entertaining to see the two together. A bit like Nala finding Simba again.”

 

An ‘aww’ was pulled from both Danielle and Anya. Anya and Ewan then tried to characterize everyone else with themselves being Timon and Pumba. Briseis was the one to pull them out of their conversation.

 

“This is about Patroclus making poor discussions, that will end in heart ache, not some dumb Disney movie!”

 

Anya glared at her sister, “First off Disney is not dumb, and secondly, you are just mad because you are totally Zazu, sticking your beak in everyone’s business trying to suck the fun out of everything.”

 

Briseis shot her sister a glare before turning back to Patroclus, “Seriously Patroclus how can you be so clueless? Letting him stay over like that! Are you trying to get yourself hurt all over again?”

 

Patroclus sent a silent plea to Danielle. She gave him an apologetic smile before addressing her daughter. “Honey, Patroclus is a grown man, his choices are his own and you need to respect them. Now let your brother explain before you jump to conclusions.” Patroclus smiled at Danielle, soon after he moved in with them she took to calling him her son, and introducing him as their child.

 

“Thank you. I haven’t forgotten what happened, how could I? Anyway, when I took him out to breakfast I learned he only received one of my letters, and only because his maid found it hidden. He thought the same thing I did, that I wanted nothing to do with him. He also wrote letters, which I obviously didn’t receive. It turns out the maid who found the letter was fired the next day for stealing, which Achilles and I knew was not true because she would never do such a thing. I know it wasn’t his fault after talking about it. I always suspected his mother had something to do with the letters but hadn’t proved it until I talked to him. We have both missed out on six years of friendship because of this, and neither of us want to miss out on any more.” He looked Briseis in the eyes silently telling her it was okay to speak again.

 

“I still don’t think it is a good idea. I don’t trust him. How do you know if he is the same person hmm? He could be worse than before. You shouldn’t let him back in your life so easily. For all you know he can be just like his mother. Gods know he was awful before.”

 

Patroclus was fed up with her insults. “Dammit Sis that is enough!” she was shocked at the raise of his voice. He hardly ever shouted, and when he did so it wasn’t directed to her. “I don’t care if he has changed or not, I still want to know him. He was once my best and only friend. It was not his fault his mother was horrible to me. I don’t care if you trust him or like him, sure it would be nicer if you did, but is not going to change anything; he will still be in my life until I decide otherwise. You don’t get to dictate who I do or do not associate with. But I can tell you this he will be around got it?”

 

The table fell into an uncomfortable silence. Anya cleared her throat again and smiled at Patroclus. “Well, I don’t know about you all, but I can’t wait to meet him again. Our last encounter didn’t give us much time to know him.” Patroclus gave her a thankful grin, which immediately fell with her next words. “Besides he can give us the dirt and embarrassing stories about cakes when he was growing up.”

 

Danielle tutted at her daughter, “Now Anya, don’t tease your brother you are embarrassing him. Patroclus dear, I am so glad you have found the reason for your heartache and are willing to reconnect with Achilles. You should bring him over for dinner soon to get to know him.” Patroclus ignored Briseis’ scoff to grin at Danielle.

 

Dinner soon flowed into a comfortable conversation about school starting the next week. He grinned to himself; satisfied knowing his little family took the news well. Well, all except Briseis, but he hoped she would come round soon.

 

 

Patroclus was restocking the new books in the bookstore listening to Anya gossiping about people from school. He was in the back room when he heard the bell above the door chime followed by a high-pitched scream from Anya. He ran out of the room tripping over a box of magazines.

 

He looked up from the floor to come face to face with two pairs of eyes looking at him in amusement.  “What’s going on? Why did you scream?” Anya just laughed at his confusion and pointed to Achilles standing next to her. “It is just that,” she bit her lip to hold back another laugh, “It’s Nala.” She wrapped her arms around her waist and laughed leaving Achilles looking at her in confusion and Patroclus with cheeks aflame in embarrassment. “Anya!” he hissed “I thought something was wrong.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just excited, he is here! When you said he was here the other night you never said how hot he is! Oh you obviously wanted him to yourself.” Patroclus tried to sputter a retort but she continued. “I didn’t think you had a selfish bone in your body.” She eyed Achilles up and down and smirked. “I guess I can’t blame you, I’d probably do the same thing. I mean those eyes and lips. Mmm, I bet his ass is perfect too!”

 

“Anya!” Patroclus didn’t think it was any more possible to turn red. Achilles just laughed.

 

Achilles sent her a playful wink. “Oh trust me it is perfect. I’ll have Patroclus paint it for you sometime.”

 

“Oh I’d like to see that.” She said grinning like a loon. She looked at Patroclus’ red face and laughed. “Introduce us will you?”

 

Patroclus let out a frustrated puff of air out, “Anya, Achilles, Achilles this girl with no filter is Anya.” She saw the irritation on his face.

 

“Oh lighten up, just be glad it isn’t Sis here instead. If she were she wouldn’t be complimenting his ass but kicking it.”

 

He rolled his eyes realizing he was maybe overreacting but then again it was Anya. The girl had a knack for embarrassing him. He decided to ignore her to ask Achilles what he was doing here.

 

Achilles smile lite up the room, making Patroclus’ stomach flop. One look to Anya and he knew it was having the same affect on her. “I came here to get a book for class. Now that I’m here you wanna catch lunch?”

 

He was about to say that he already took a lunch break and wouldn’t be done for another few hours but Anya cut him off.

 

“He would love to. In fact he just finished his shift.” He quickly turned his head to look at her to correct her but she only gave him a smug smile. He didn’t know whether to hate her or to love her. He would say it was the latter, but would not admit so to her. “Yeah, lunch sounds great, let me just grab my jacket.”

 

He went to the back room to grab it and returned to the two of them laughing. He internally groaned. Anya looked up at him looking like a cat that just got the cream. “I was just telling your man here how Mom would _love_ to have him over, you know to get to know him, share embarrassing stories. I am sure he has some interesting stories about _you_ Cakes.”

 

Achilles gave a little chuckle, “I do have some good stories. This one ti-” Patroclus pushed Achilles back to move him forward. “That’s it. I am not leaving you two alone again.” Both Achilles and Anya laughed.

 

Balius and Xantheus were waiting outside the shop and greeted Patroclus with a lick to the face. They decide on a food truck by the park so the dogs wouldn’t have to wait outside.

 

“I have to say when I saw Anya in there I worried she would hold a grudge against me.” He tossed both Bali and Xan a piece of meat from his burrito.

 

“Nah, she wouldn’t do that. She wasn’t kidding earlier when she said Danielle wanted to see you again. When I explained everything to them she was happy that we learned the truth.”

 

Achilles let out a breath inn relief. “I would like that.” He smiled at Patroclus and nudged his shoulder. “I can’t wait to hear what they have to say about you.”

 

Patroclus blushed worrying what they were going to say. “Hopefully they won’t say too much. I just have to make sure to threaten Anya and Ewan from saying something too embarrassing.”

 

Achilles threw his head back and laughed. Patroclus was captivated by the way his emerald eyes crinkled, and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. He fought the urge to touch his golden skin, wanting to map out every part of him. He looked away and blushed. When he looked back at Achilles he saw a familiar complacent smile on the blonde’s face, like he knew exactly what Patroclus was thinking.

 

“Are they the only two that will share the fun stories?”

 

Patroclus hoped his blush went down. “Yeah those two try to out do each other in their antics. If Danielle says anything too embarrassing it will be on accident. John doesn’t speak much, and Sis will probably just sit there and sulk.” He saw one of Achilles perfectly shaped eyebrow arch higher above the other in question. Patroclus sighed. “When I told them how you were in town and the reasoning we never got a letter from the other, Sis didn’t take it well. The girl holds grudges like no other.” He saw the crestfallen face on the blonde. “I know when she gets to know you she will come round. She knows how much it means to me having you back.”

Achilles gave him a small smile, but he could tell he was upset, so he changed the subject.

 

“So what book did you get?” He laughed at Achilles scrunching his face in disgust.

 

He pulled the book out of the bag and glared at it like he hoped it would self- destruct. “It is for a business and political science class.”

 

Patroclus tried to think of something reassuring to say but couldn’t think of anything. “That sounds absolutely awful.” Achilles nodded in agreement, glaring at the book one more time before hiding it in the bag.

 

“I loath these classes. They are so boring.”

 

Even though he knew the answer he asked anyway, “Why do you take them if you hate it so much?”

 

Achilles eyes hardened at the question before softening. No one ever questioned why he did anything. It was always expected of him. Patroclus was the first and only one that questioned Achilles, pushed him do be a better person.

 

“I have to take over my parent’s company. I don’t have a choice. It was one of the requirements for letting me go here. I had to focus on Business and Political Science. That is why she has pushed me to go to Skyros to intern for Lycomedes Incorporation. I have to be prepared for my inheritance and birthright as mother puts it. She has my whole life mapped out for me. What job to take. What girl to marry.” Patroclus could see the pain and sadness coming from the beautiful eyes.

 

Patroclus put his hand over Achilles’. “That is not fair to you. You should be able to pursue what you want like everyone else. You shouldn’t have to hold all this pressure.”

 

Achilles sighed and interlocked their fingers, giving it a squeeze. “It doesn’t matter what is fair. It is what is accepted.”

 

Patroclus wanted to argue against his reasoning but he knew it wouldn’t make Achilles feel better. “If you could do what you wished what would you do.”

 

Achilles kept his eyes focusing on their twined hands. “It doesn’t matter what I want. It is not my choice.”

 

Patroclus heart squeezed hearing the misery in Achilles’ voice. He used his free hand to grab the blonde’s chin, raising it to make eye contact. “It matters to me. I want to know what Achilles wants to do. Not what Thesis or Peleus expects from you.”

 

Green eyes widened giving way to emotions such as surprise, sadness, admiration, wonder, and love. Patroclus silently cursed Thesis for making her son have such doubts about himself. He wished he could go back and stay to reassure Achilles, tell him he could be anything.

 

He opened and closed his mouth trying to get words out, and once they fell out they flowed. “I-I want to focus on music and running. Coach says I have a shot at the next Olympics. But mother says it will get in the way of studying. I know I’m good enough to. And if I did that I would want to become a music teacher, and help people learn about the wonders of music, so it can make them as happy as it makes me. I don’t want to marry a woman; I don’t even find them attractive. I want to be able to live my life the way I choose. And I want-”

 

Achilles stopped talking and Patroclus realized how close they were together. He could see every golden flake in his emerald eyes, every freckle across those perfect cheeks and nose.  “I want-” He looked at Patroclus’ eyes and then his lips. Patroclus licked his lips, mouth going dry for a second. He sucked in a little breath as green eyes followed the movement of his tongue. Achilles eyes were blown wide and dilated in arousal. Patroclus knew his eyes were the same. Achilles spoke barley a whisper, “you. I want you.”

 

Patroclus made a sound he would deny was a whimper and pressed their lips together. The force of it made teeth and noses crash. It was far from perfect, but neither of them cared. They tilted their heads to get a better angle and they slotted together breathlessly. Patroclus laced his hands in the blonde curls earning a moan in return. They fit together like they were made from each other. Patroclus couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other began. They both cursed and thanked the gods for tearing them apart all those years ago, and bringing them back again. Every place they touched ignited sparks. Patroclus knew that he would never feel or be the same with anyone else but Achilles. The thought both scared and excited him. Tongues danced familiarly against each other, while their arms wrapped around the other, afraid to let go.

 

A cough came from their left and they broke apart panting. Patroclus took in Achilles’ disheveled appearance, swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and messy hair, proud that it was him that made him look this way. They were both staring at each other as if ready to pounce at the other again. Another cough came before either could attack the other. They both looked up to see an old lady frowning at them.

 

“While seeing young love is beautiful and heartwarming, can you kids restrain yourselves from taking the other in public? I don’t think my old heart could take it, and there are children about. If you don’t have the decency then you lads can go home and continue.” Both boys blushed and sputtered apologies. She smiled and said farewell.

 

Achilles and Patroclus watched the lady leave before looking at each other, bursting out laughing. Once they both settled down they made eye contact again. Patroclus shivered at the spark that shot down his spine every time their eyes met. He felt like the whole world could be in chaos, and he would never notice, drowning in the intensity of Achilles gaze. He let himself stare, really stare at his face. Where chubby children’s cheeks were now cheekbones that could cut glass. The masculine jaw brought emphasis to his pink Cupid bow lips. He couldn’t believe how one person could be so beautiful. He made Adonis look like a common man. He wished he could have seen Achilles grow into the man his is now. He never wanted to let go again.

 

Achilles seemed to have read his mind. He cradled Patroclus’ face looking at him in admiration and something else, blush rising to his golden cheeks. “I would really like to give us a chance to be together like we were before.” He bit his lip before continuing. “That is, if you would like to pursue it.” Patroclus saw the uncertainty in Achilles eyes. How can a man as beautiful as Achilles doubt that Patroclus wouldn’t want him. It should be Achilles that doesn’t want Patroclus, but there he was looking at Patroclus like he was holding the world.

 

Patroclus wiped the doubt from Achilles face with a small kiss, pulling away just enough to look the blond in the eye. “Idiot. Of course I want this. I’d have to be crazy not to.”

 

Achilles reply was a blinding smile and brushing of lips. The kiss turned heated in a matter of seconds, as if they were trying to make up for lost time. In between kissed Achilles said. “I’ve wanted to do this since the day the dogs jumped you.” Patroclus’ laugh turned into a moan as Achilles’ hands scratched down his back. This time they broke apart when Achilles’ phone rang. Both groaned and pulled back.

 

Achilles gave an apologetic smile before answering, putting his arm around Patroclus’ waist, Patroclus leaning into the touch.

 

“Hey this is Ace.”

 

Achilles chatted with whomever was one the other end, while simultaneously smiling down at Patroclus lovingly. Patroclus blushed at the attention but refused to look away. He wondered if Achilles was even paying attention to what the person on the phone was saying. Patroclus changed his attention from Achilles to Bali and Xan who were lying next to him. Achilles let him know he finished the call by rubbing a hand up and down his side.

 

He smiled at Patroclus like he was what made the world go round. “That was my fraternity brother, we are hosting a party next weekend for rush week. Will you be my plus one?”

 

Patroclus feigned consideration. “I guess if I have to. I wouldn’t want you to show up to your own fraternity party dateless. In fact I am doing you ad everyone else a favor.” He smiled cheekily at the blonde.

 

Achilles put his hand on his heart pulling his flawless lips into a pout. “That is rude. How ever am I supposed to recover from such an insult.”

 

Patroclus laughed, “Aww, I’m sorry. Here I will kiss you better. Just don’t let the attention go to your ego.” Their lips started brushing against each other, and pulled apart when a child yelled ‘Ew’

 

Patroclus looked at his watch and frowned. “Sorry, I have to go get ready for work.” Achilles walked Patroclus to his flat hand in hand, with one dog on side the other. They reached the building and Achilles brushed a strand of Patroclus’ hair behind his ear. Patroclus shivered at the contact. “Will I get to see you before the party?” Patroclus saw the hope in those green eyes and hated to be the one responsible for them to fall. “No I have shifts work all week. But after this week my work load should go down.” Achilles smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, so Patroclus gave him a reason to. He grabbed Achilles’ face in both hands and kissed him, trying to say what he wanted to where words failed. Achilles seems to have gotten the message because he smiled smugly when they parted. “I had a great time today. I’ll talk to you later.” He gave Achilles a small chaste kiss before entering his flat. Grinning like a loon when he leaned against the door. Nox came around the corner staring at him curiously.

 

 

Patroclus thought he was going to go crazy if the week didn’t end. With classes and work he would have thought the days would go by sooner, but the fates are cruel. All week the only contact he had had with Achilles was through text and phone calls. He craved to touch and taste Achilles. He had yet to tell anyone about the status of their relationship to anyone. He knew once he told them, Anya would be smug about it, Ewan would try to be happy for him, while Sis would fume. He sighed and went to his closet to figure out what to wear.

 

He stood in front of the mirror holding up two different shirts. Nox was lying on the bed staring at him unimpressed. “Which do you think Nox, this blue one or this green one? I’m leaning towards the blue.” He held it up in front of him and made eye contact with Nox. She then proceeded to puke on his bed before running out of the room. He sighed and put the blue shirt back in the closet. He grumbled as he cleaned up the puke, “A simple no would have surficed.” He paired the 3/4th sleeve henley green shirt with dark skinny jeans, grey converse, and a black leather jacket. He looked himself in the mirror before grabbing a grey beanie, putting it on and leaving. He drove himself, Ewan, and Sis to the party. None of them cared for the fraternity but knew they threw one hell of a party.

 

Patroclus was fiddling with his hands nervously. He hadn’t seen Achilles since the day in the park and he worried what he might think. This place was bound to be filled with gorgeous people, while he found himself sub-par. Ewan clapped him on his back making him jump.

 

“Don’t worry mate, you look great, he is going to freak when he see’s you. So just relax.” Sis rolled her eyes and mumbled something about arrogant blonde prats.

 

The front room was packed as well as the other rooms. He recognized few people. Not many from his usual social groups. He could make out the pledges that were being ordered around by the fraternity brothers. He leaned into Ewan and Sis’s ear, “I’m going to get a drink want anything?” They both nodded and he went to the kitchen.

 

He grabbed three beers from the counter and headed out the doorway when he stopped in his tracks. Achilles was across the room and looking at him with his piercing gaze. Achilles was wearing a skin tight white v-neck that showed off his chiseled body. His jeans fitted to his body like an extra skin. Beautiful people surrounded Achilles, but his eyes were focused on Patroclus. Achilles slowly brought his arm up and ran his thumb across his bottom lip. Patroclus gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. He knew his cheeks blushed. Achilles gave a small smile, knowing the affect he had on Patroclus, and made his way over.

 

Achilles stood in front of Patroclus eyeing him up and down. Once his eyes met Patroclus could see that his pupils were blown wide in arousal. He licked his lips in what Patroclus could only describe as teasingly.

 

“Patroclus you look, wow.” He grinned shyly at Patroclus and placed his hands on the brunet’s hips. Achilles leaned in and whispered; “I don’t exactly know how I am going to control myself with you looking like this.” The blonde leaned in closer and dragged his lips across the other’s neck. “You look positively amazing.” Patroclus shuddered, both embarrassed and aroused at the attention. Of course he had to ruin it by speaking. “Uh thanks Nox picked it out.” He winced, slapping himself mentally.

 

Achilles pulled back and laughed, eyes crinkling. Patroclus ducked his head to hide his heated cheeks. Fingers grabbed his chin and brought his face up slowly. Achilles’ eyes shined in amusement, love, and admiration. “Tell her I said thank you.” His eyes raked over Patroclus’ body once more wetting his lips. “I truly appreciate it.” He smiled brightly and he took it as an invitation to claim the blonde’s luscious lips, but were short lived by the cockblocks (a.k.a Briseis and Ewan).

 

 

“We were wondering why it was taking so long to get us a drink.” Ewan said looking at them cheekily. “Please don’t stop on our account.”

 

Briseis scoffed, “No please _do_ stop. I don’t want to see anything.” She glared at Achilles and pointed a finger. “And you! Can’t you just keep it in your pants? You can’t just claim him! I don’t know what you did to convince him to trust you. Just leave him alone and stop taking advantage of him.”

 

Achilles was taken aback while Sis was positively fuming. Ewan sat back against the counter smiling at it all play out.

 

Patroclus grabbed Achilles’ hand for reassurance. “Stop it Sis! He didn’t take advantage of anything. And you better get use to him being around because he is my boyfriend.”

 

Achilles smiled at Patroclus dreamily, while Sis’ mouth opened in shock. Ewan let out a low whistle. “Looks like I owe Anya twenty bucks. I bet her that they wouldn’t get together until a month from now.” That earned a glare from all of them.

 

Sis turned to Ewan. “You are okay with this!” she gestured to Achilles and Patroclus. “You are honestly telling me you are fine with him being all over Pat?”

 

Ewan just rolled his eyes. “Yes I am fine. Even if I wasn’t it wouldn’t be my business, it is between Peppermint and Lover-boy here. Besides have you seen how Peppermint looks tonight? Who couldn’t keep their hands off him? If anything Lover-boy is holding back.”

 

Achilles stepped in front of Patroclus glaring at Ewan. Ewan rolled his eyes and put his hands up in surrender. “Calm down Lover-boy, I am not taking claim on Peppermint here. I have had my taste, and while it was amazing we worked better as friends.”

 

Achilles didn’t know if he should feel relief or jealous. He settled on both. He hated the idea of this stranger bring with Patroclus. He decided instead on making Briseis like him.

 

“Look, I care deeply about Patroclus. I know you think I hurt him, but I never meant to cause that pain. It was my mother that kept us apart. And trust me it eats at me everyday. I have missed all these years of his life that I could have been apart of, but I wasn’t. I am thankful for the fact that he had you two to look out for and be with him all these years. I have missed so much I shouldn’t have.” He squeezed Patroclus’ hand and looked into his eyes. “I don’t plan on missing anything else, now that we have found each other again. I hope that we can get along for Patroclus’ sake. I know how much you mean to him.”

 

Patroclus smiled at Achilles like he hung the moon. Sis crossed her arms and huffed. “Fine I will tolerate or ignore you for Cakes sake. But don’t expect me to like or trust you, you haven’t deserved that yet.” She grabbed the beer bottle Patroclus was suppose to get her and exited out of the kitchen. Leaving just Ewan, Achilles, and Patroclus.

 

Ewan grabbed a beer and saluted the other two. “Well lads I am going to make sure she doesn’t drink herself stupid. I will leave you to what ever you were doing before.” He shot them a quick smile paired with a wink, and walked to follow Briseis.

 

Patroclus let out a shaky breath. He wished Briseis wasn’t so stubborn, to give Achilles a chance.

 

Knowing what he was thinking Achilles slowly started rubbing his hands up and down Patroclus’ arms. No words were spoken between the two, only needing to have small touches to calm the other down. Patroclus felt the tension leave his body the longer the touches lingered. The comfortable silence and touches made him feel safe and at home for the first time in years. He did not want to loose this. He slowly opened up his eyes to meet piercing green irises. “ _No_ ,” he thought, _“I will not let him go again.”_ He could see the same thought going through Achilles’ mind and gave him a small smile, before bringing his face closer and bringing their lips together.

 

“Come on,” the blonde said against his lips. “Lets go join the rest of the party.”

 

Joining the party was not as easy as it seemed. He and Achilles got separated when his fraternity brothers dragged him away to ~~show him of~~ introduce him to others. Patroclus found Ewan and Briseis talking to one of the only members of the fraternity he could stand, Odysseus.

 

He met Odysseus his first year of university. The fraternity had been trying to recruit him because of his mother’s last name. Odysseus had been the one to get them off his back. He was nothing like the other brother’s who were stuck up, like Agamemnon who thought the sun shined out his ass. Odysseus was like any regular bloke, he had a sweet girlfriend, Penelope, and he was great at school and sports. He asked once what he was doing in such a shit fraternity. “My family has been apart of this fraternity for generations, and I want to keep the tradition going. I was lucky to have such a humble mother so that way I didn’t turn out like these assholes. But even if they get to be too much to handle, I wouldn’t trust anyone else t keep them in line.”

 

“Hey Pat. I was just telling these two I haven’t seen you all in awhile. What’s up?” Odysseus said with a crooked smile. Patroclus couldn’t do anything other than return the smile.

 

“I’ve been good. Been working a lot, you know, same old same old. Nothing out of the ordinary.” He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of beer.

 

Ewan smirked at him before addressing Odysseus, “He is lying. He has a new toy boy. He is cute as a button too.” Ewan and Odysseus laughed while Briseis just scowled. Ewan looked behind Patroclus and smiled, “In fact there he is right there.”

 

Achilles came up and wrapped his arm around Patroclus’ waist, planting a kiss on his flushed cheek. Ewan laughed but Odysseus raised a questioning eyebrow. Patroclus was confused as to why. He had never had a problem with his sexuality before. Why was now different? He shook his head figuring he was just paranoid.

 

He gestured to Achilles. “Odysseus this is Achilles, but I figure you already know that.” Odysseus eyed them both trying to figure the two out as if they were a puzzle. He quickly shook his head and smiled.

 

“Yeah we know each other. Our families are long time friends, our fathers were fraternity brothers as well.” He grinned to Achilles and gestured to Patroclus, “So is he the reason you have been so happy lately?” Achilles smiled at Patroclus and nodded his head. Odysseus bellowed a laugh, “And here we thought is was drugs or some bird. The boys were taking bets you know. I don’t think anyone saw that coming.” They all let out a laugh, sans Briseis.

 

The conversation ended and they all separated to dance. Achilles was holding Patroclus close by the hips. Patroclus didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or adrenaline that gave him courage to grind his hips against Achilles. Once their groins touched Achilles eyes snapped onto his. Patroclus could see Achilles pupil grow wider and Iris grow smaller. His mouth parted letting out short heavy breaths. Patroclus brought their bodies together once more, and was rewarded by a gasp that turned into a moan. Patroclus smirked, loving the way he could make the blonde loose it. He wanted to learn all the ways to make Achilles fall apart, and shudder with pleasure.

 

Right when Achilles reached towards him to crash their lips together, Patroclus turned around and wrapped his arm around the back of the blonde’s neck. Achilles growled and pressed his lips to the outside of older one’s neck, rubbing his hips. Patroclus felt sparks fly all over his body, starting from where Achilles marked his neck all the way down to his toes. He threw his head back to rest on the blonde’s shoulder. He moaned with pleasure when Achilles found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

 

Achilles whispered in his ear, voice both low, and rough, “You are a bloody tease you know that?” He swiveled his hips into Patroclus’ ass, making the brunet gasp at the other’s erection. He pushed back to feel it more, and Achilles moaned. “Fuck _Pa-tro-clus,_ what you do to me, fuck.”

 

He grabbed his hand and led him to the staircase both boys grinning in triumph. They reached the door to Achilles’ room when shouting broke them apart. They both ran down the stairs to see the commotion. A guy was holding a girl close to him, while she was thrashing back and forth trying to get away, his grip not loosening. The crowd around them was frozen in fear and entertainment, some even filming.

 

“Come ‘on baby. Don’t be like this. You know you want me. Stop being a little bitch and I will make you feel good.”

 

Patroclus saw another small group featuring Agamemnon holding a man back from trying to help. “Don’t touch her you dick!” Patroclus eyes widened when he realized it was Ewan and being restrained which meant it was Briseis being attacked.

 

“Briseis!” Patroclus yelled running over to her. One of Agamemnon’s other minions tried to stop him but he threw a punch and the guy went down. The guy holding Briseis was distracted by the commotion, which she used as a distraction, spitting in his face and kicking his leg. He let go momentarily but quickly recovered by slapping her across her face, sending her to the floor. Patroclus was punched in the gut and held back by two other men. The attacker stalked over Briseis and started to undo his belt. “You are going to regret doing that. You are feisty, and while I like a challenge, you will learn your place cunt.”

 

Suddenly there was a loud crack and the attacker fell to the ground. Achilles stood over him with half a broken bat, the other half on the floor next to his head. “I think it is you who should learn your place.” He gently wrapped a blanket around Briseis, helping her to her feet. He pointed the broken bat at Agamemnon, “Tell them to let Ewan and Patroclus go, or so help me you will get worse than him.” He gestured to the unconscious man on the floor.

 

Agamemnon glared at Achilles, “Fuck you faggot, I wont listen to you.” Achilles stepped closer ready to attack when Odysseus came in looking at his surroundings.

 

“What the hell is going on here!”

 

Agamemnon spoke before Achilles. “This poof just attacked Cedric!”

 

Odysseus looked between unconscious Cedric and Achilles. “He attacked Briseis and was about to rape her. While you and your men held back the only people to help her!”

 

Odysseus turned to Agamemnon. “Is this true? You were about to let an innocent girl be raped in front of people and instead of stopping it you held back her friends?”

 

Agamemnon scoffed, “He wasn’t going to do anything they were just messing around. Plus she is not all that innocent.” The last comment earned a few snickers from Agamemnon’s minions.

 

Odysseus shouted, “How dare you! This is the last straw, I want you and all of your group out of this house immediately. You are here by kicked out of this fraternity from here on out.”

 

“You can’t do that!”

 

“I think you can find that I can. As president of this chapter I will not tolerate your behavior. If you are not out of here in ten minutes I will call the police. Now get out.”

 

Agamemnon saw the seriousness in his eyes. “You are going to regret this. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He stalked out of the house with his sidekicks a few minutes later. Odysseus looked around the room to where people were just standing there. “All of you out. The party is over.” Everyone hurried and left not wanting a taste of Odysseus’ wrath.

 

Patroclus, Ewan, get Briseis home, and checked over. The rest of you lot, we have an emergency meeting.

 

Patroclus and Ewan wrapped their arms around Briseis, Achilles leading them to the door. Before they stepped out she turned to Achilles and hugged him.

 

“Thank you for stopping him, I’m sorry I have been so mean to you.”

 

He hugged her back gently. “You’re welcome. Just get better yeah?” she nodded and Ewan took her to the car, leaving just Achilles and Patroclus.

 

They both threw their arms around each other. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there. Thank you.”

 

Achilles leaned back keeping his hands on Patroclus’ shoulders. “Just look after her and yourself.” They heard Achilles’ name being called. He quickly gave Patroclus a small peck. “I will call you late when the meetings over and I’ll see you soon okay?”

 

Patroclus nodded his head and left the house driving Briseis home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit scene. I do not own these characters. Sorry if it feel late but here is the next installment

Patroclus hadn’t heard much from Achilles after the incident with Agamemnon. He knew that the fraternity had been arguing with the school about kicking him out. A few texts exchanged between the two had been Achilles checking up on Patroclus, and Briseis’ well being.

 

After a week they were finally able to see one another. Patroclus, Achilles, Ewan, and Briseis decided to have a picnic at the park near Pat’s home.

 

Patroclus and Briseis were at his flat, him trying to decide what to wear. Sat on the bed, with Nox lying on her lap. Patroclus tried on what felt like the twentieth shirt, a Monet painting covering the whole short sleeve with the saying, “ _Fuck Bitches, get Monet_.”

 

He spread his arms out and did a little twirl, feeling both Briseis and Nox’ eyes following him. “Well, what about this one.” Briseis rolled her eyes and put her thumb down. He scoffed wondering why he needed her opinion anyways. He looked to Nox who looked unimpressed before licking her crotch. He groaned and threw himself on the bed throwing his arm over his eyes, feeling like the clothing gods were laughing at him.

 

He could feel Briseis made an irritated sigh. “Are you going to be like this every time you see him? How are you going to get through the whole year with him here? You can’t rely on Nox for fashion advise every time. She doesn’t need that responsibility.”

 

Not taking his arm away from his eyes he stuck his tongue out in her direction. He felt her get off the bed and shuffle through his closet. He felt hopeless, if he couldn’t find an outfit, how would she? He doubted she could find anything to impress Achilles. But not even thirty seconds later he felt articles of clothing hit the bed. He sat up on his elbows staring at the clothing. On the bed sat dark jeans, a navy blue shirt with light blue, black, and pink tribal print, and a maroon cardigan to top it off. Next to the clothing sat Nox looking at him with what he would describe as a smirk.

He looked to Briseis to see her arms crossed and eyebrow raised as to say, “I won.”

 

He sighed and got up to change. He stood in front of the mirror trying to decide if he would catch Achilles’ eyes. Reading his expression, Briseis rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up. Your Adonis wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off you if you showed up in a potato sack. You look brilliant now can we go, I’m starving?” Grabbing the cooler of food and drinks, and blankets they headed out the door.

 

Achilles was playing fetch with Bali and Xan, when Patroclus, Briseis, and Ewan showed up to the park.

 

As if sensing Patroclus’ arrival Achilles turned his way, making Patroclus’ breath catch in his throat. The sunrays created a gleaming halo around his golden curls, as if a blessing from Apollo. His shirt clung to him, leaving nothing to the imagination, every muscle visible with each small movement. His smile was bright like the moon on a cloudless night. Patroclus couldn’t fathom how one person can even be real. He wanted to freeze this moment and paint Achilles in green and golds. He was beautiful, enchanting, and- and he was waving a hand right in Patroclus’ face.

 

Patroclus shook his head fast to come back to reality. He felt a blush creep up on his face, “Sorry what?” his voice still in a daze.

 

Achilles laughed. “I said hi and you were in your own little world. What had you so distracted?” Raising his eyebrow in a way that defiantly should not be considered adorable.

 

Patroclus rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle, “Just zoned out for a bit, thinking of a new project I wanted to work on next.”

 

To his left Ewan snickered knowing full well that was not all he was thinking about. Thankfully Achilles thought nothing of it and grabbed the food cooler from Patroclus’ hand. “C’mon lets sit down and eat.”

 

They all sat on a blanket spread out under a tree. Achilles sat against the tree pulling Patroclus in to lay between his legs. Briseis sat with her legs tucked to the side while Ewan lay on his left side propped by an elbow next to her. Bali and Xan begged for the people food that was far superior then their dry kibbles.

 

They each talked about how their week went. Ewan spoke about the idiots in his class. “I’m a T.A. for photography 101 with Mr. Roberts, and I swear he will murder at least one of his students by the end of the year. And if not him then I will. He was teaching them how to roll the film into the canister; a third of the class ruined the film by exposing it. Poor Mr. Roberts, there is no way one bloke can handle that much stupidity.”

 

Briseis went next. “My week was pretty normal for the most part,” she left out the fact she is still trying to get over the incident from the weekend before, “Yesterday at the book shop I watch Cakes here get hit on by one of the moms at the children’s book readings.” Patroclus groaned and everyone else laughed. Achilles rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. “Was it Ms. Steno again, how is Patroclus’ suitor?” Ewan asked still snickering. Patroclus threw a piece of cheese at him, which Ewan proceeded to eat. “Well,” Briseis said continuing her story, “Ms. Steno or as she prefers Cakes to call her, _Aella,_ is as she always is. I believe she had another facelift and collagen injection, but you can hardly tell under her layers of make up. She cornered him after story time asking which of the books from fifty shades of grey trilogy he relates to most. I saved him by asking him to do register duty, but it didn’t last long. She went to the register with two BDSM books, a karma sutra-coloring book, and the children’s book Patroclus just read for the kids. After he rang up her total, her son, Eagan, asked if Patroclus would read the book to him again when he becomes his new daddy. I swear Cakes went white as a sheet. Aella then passed the recite she signed back to Pat, with her address, telling him they can try out her new books and that she is always home from noon to twelve everyday while her son is at school. And right before they reach the door Eagan turned around and waved saying, ‘See ya later Papa Pat’.” They all laughed again, Patroclus mumbling his hate to each of them for doing so, while he prayed to any God, to let the ground swallow him.

 

“C’mon Peppermint it wouldn’t be so bad. Ms. Steno looks hot for a mom even with all her plastic surgery. How could she resist you? You are cute, shy, and great with kids. Just the kind of man any woman would want to tie up and ravish.” Patroclus kicked at Ewan’s supporting elbow making him face plant into the ground.

 

The conversations soon ended. Ewan played catch with Xan, while Briseis tied flowers into Bali’s coat. Achilles stayed in his spot with his arms still wrapped around Patroclus.

 

Achilles leaned his mouth to Patroclus’ ear making the brunet shiver. “So, should I be jealous of this cougar coming on to you?”

 

Patroclus rolled his eyes and snorted. “Defiantly not. When she cornered me I told her I had a boyfriend she told me I just haven’t found the right woman. I told her I have dated plenty of women; I just wasn’t interested in her. She still didn’t take the hint. So nothing to be jealous over.” He shrugged his shoulders to come across nonchalant, though he was secretly pleased with Achilles small jealously.

 

“Good,” he said, kissing Patroclus’ cheek. “I don’t share well anyways.” He slowly started rubbing his lips along Patroclus’ neck, leaving small kisses here and there. Patroclus leaned his neck back to give the blonde better access, letting out a little gasps at the sensitive spots. The kissing wasn’t as rushed as it was at the party, where they were hot, heated, and heavy, instead it was sweet, and affectionate. Achilles took his time kissing and nibbling on his neck, as if to remind him they had all the time in the world, and they did. Patroclus let out a little sigh, feeling so at peace. Achilles cupped his chin and turn Patroclus’ face towards him to meet their lips together. They were small kisses, no tongue, just the rubbing of lips. Even with the simplicity of the kissing, it still made each boy’s toes curl, and shivers down their spines. It was like their whole world was now complete.

 

They pulled pulled away at the same time, in tuned to each others bodies, and rested their foreheads against the other. But like all the best moments it came to a stop. Achilles phone buzzed with a message from Odysseus, calling an emergency group meeting. Achilles stood up, helping Patroclus up with him. Keeping their hands together

 

Patroclus not wanting the day to end said, “After the meeting why don’t you come over? We can have take out and watch a film. You can bring over Bali and Xan too.” He rubbed Achilles’ hand with his thumb, afraid of denial. But Achilles bright smile said other wise. “I’d love too.” He kissed Patroclus once more before leaving.

After Achilles departure, Patroclus went to the pet store to get things for Bali and Xan. He purchased one XL bed, four bowls-two for food, two for water- food, and toys. Felling guilty for being at the pet store he bought Nox her favorite treats and a catnip toy.

 

Patroclus had just picked up the take out from a Chinese place not far from his home. He received a text from Achilles two minutes ago saying he was on his way. He put a candle on the table bringing a box of matches to light it. Nox jumped on the table and pawed at the candle until it reached the edge. “Don’t you dare knock that over.” Nox made eye contact with at him, paw still in the air. Keeping the eye contact she pushed the candle over, looking between the candle on the floor and Patroclus a look of triumph displayed on her furry face. She then jumped off the table to paw at her new toy. Patroclus picked up the candle and put it away, grumbling to Nox,  “You could have just said it was too much, no need to be a dick about it.”

 

 

The buzzer went off in the silent flat made Patroclus jump, but pressed the button to allow entry. There was a knock on the door, and not wanting to seem too eager he waited a few seconds to open the door, despite the fact he was standing right by the door. On the count of ten one thousand he finally opened the door to be greeted by a tail wagging Bali and Xan, and a handsome Achilles, with a bottle of wine in one hand and a bouquet of Saffron Crocus in the other.

 

Stepping aside, he allowed the three guests into his flat. Bali and Xan ran straight to him before finding the new squeaker toys.

 

The two men watched in amusement as the two dogs fought over a rubber bone, only to be taken by a little black cat with attitude. When Nox looked at the two new beasts in question, they left to pick a new toy to play with.

 

Achilles presented the bouquet to Patroclus a twinkle in his green eyes, “These are for you.”

 

Patroclus knowing that he couldn’t keep blushing as an answer for everything Achilles does, decides to respond with a joke. “Who knew, Achilles Business student and Track Star would be a romantic.” Grabbing the flowers and giving his boyfriend a small kiss he heads to the kitchen to fill up a vase with water. He smiled smugly once his back was turned to Achilles, proud that he could retort without stuttering like a thirteen ear old. But of course Achilles had to give as well as he could take.

The blonde leaned against the fridge eyeing his boyfriend head to toe, making Patroclus shudder. “I’ll have you know I am a man of many talents,” and winks. He fucking winks and Patroclus thought he was going to loose his battle with the stammering and blush. But seeing the smug smile on Achilles face, the brunet knew his Adonis was trying to win at this little game. He strides over to where the blonde is and pins him against the fridge, and smirks at watching Achilles smug face fall only to be replaced with wide eyes. He leans in towards his shoulder, breath ghosting the side of Achilles face, making his whole body visible shudder. “I guess I will have to figure out all these ‘many talents’ won’t I?” He runs his thumbs along the blondes jaw to trace up to the lips. He leans in lips almost pressing. Right when Achilles cupid bow lips part in a gasp Patroclus sighs the blonde’s name, _“Achilles”_

Achilles leans in but Patroclus leans back smiling mischievously. “C’mon we don’t want to let the food get cold.” The blonde blinks a few times and groans. “I am so getting you back for that.” Patroclus laughed and brought the Chinese food containers to the living room, turning back to smirk at Achilles. “I guess we’ll see.”

But the blond only crossed his arms and pouted, looking way more adorable than it should. Patroclus gave a little chuckle and waved his hand in a come here gustier. “Oh come sit down,” he shook the container in his hand, “I have fig and rosemary sticky chicken.” The blonde plopped down next to the brunet. “Okay you convinced me,” stuffing a mouth full of chicken in his mouth and pointing at himself with a chopstick, “I get to pick out the movie,” but sounded more like, “By pit oo pi’ ow ba boovi.”

 

The two watch regular T.V both preoccupied with hunger to choose a movie. After forty five minutes later the meal ended so the blonde went to inspect Patroclus’ wide range of DVD’s all coordinated by Genre. He pulls out Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, which was the last book they read together. Achilles put it in the DVD player before Patroclus could see which he chose.

 

He sat back on the couch, putting an arm around Patroclus and put a blanket over them. When the previews started Patroclus picked up on which movie it was. “Why the Half Blood Prince?”

 

Achilles chuckles, his face buried in Patroclus’ hair, at how cute it is that his boyfriend can identify the movie by previews alone. Face still against the Patroclus’ hair he says,  “It’s the last book we read together, well you read to me any ways. After you left I couldn’t bring myself to see it without you. I thought we could watch it together finally.” He blushed when he felt Patroclus freeze under him. He worried- something that never happened the Achilles- he made the wrong choice, but then Patroclus lifted his head from the blonde shoulder to look at him. Achilles could see his boyfriends honey brown eyes shine with warmth and love through his dark lashes. Achilles smiled knowing he had nothing to worry about when Patroclus looked at him like that.

 

“I’d like that. Maybe we can have a whole weekend devoted to Harry Potter like we use to when we were kids one of these days.” He brushed his lips with Achilles before turning to the screen, and burrowing himself into Achilles for warmth.

 

Both boys sat and watched the movie, content with the silence between them. They laughed at the hidden book references and funny parts, tensed at the serious moments, and eyes tearing up at the sad moments, taking comfort in each other’s company.

By the time the credits were rolling Bali and Xan were curled up on their new beds, Nox tucked under their chins. Patroclus and Achilles lay together under the blanket soaking up the other’s warmth. Achilles started threading his hands through Patroclus’ hair before sliding his fingers down his neck. Patroclus gave a small, satisfied hum, making Achilles hand falter for a moment before continuing to put feather light touches across the olive skin of the brunet. Patroclus leaned his head slightly to the left to give better access, and was met with lips grazing across his neck. The soft press of lips against his neck sent his body quivering. Once the blonde’s mouth reached his pulse point, Patroclus’ lips parted with a gasp that quickly turned into a moan. At the moan he felt Achilles lips smile against his skin in triumph. Not wanting to be the only one being taken apart he turned grabbing the blonde’s neck and crashing their lips together. Patroclus nibbled at Achilles bottom lip, and then soothed it with his tongue. At the touch of the brunets tongue on his lips Achilles parted his lips to allow access, and moaned when it finally went in, fighting for dominance against his tongue. The next thing he knew, Achilles was being stratled by Patroclus. The blonde reached for the hem of the t-shirt the other was wearing to discard it. Patroclus stilled for a moment worried about the scars that were underneath the shirt, before he remembered whom he was with and relaxed and pulled the shirt over his head. At the touch of Achilles hands roaming across his abdomen he let out a whimper and dove in for another kiss. He could feel the blonde’s bulge harden under him and rocked his groin into it. Achilles responded by grabbing onto Patroclus’ ass and hitched his hips up to rub back. The moved together, panting into each other’s mouths. Electing a moan by swiveling his hips in a circle, Patroclus pulled Achilles ear lobe with his teeth and whispered, “Bedroom.”

 

Getting to the bedroom took longer by pushing the other into walls and discarding clothes down the hallway. Once they reached the bed Patroclus pushed Achilles against the mattress mapping out all the lines and crevasses of the blonde’s body. He sucked and nibbled on the color bone earning a moan in response. It was suck a sweet sound that went straight to Patroclus’ cock. Wondering what other noises he could get out of the blonde he went exploring. He ran his hands gently down the sides of Achilles body mapping out the skin. He twirled his tongue around Achilles nipples before giving them a playful bite, soothing it with his tongue. While he switched to the other his nails dragged down Achilles abs, making his breaths come in pants hips arching up. Patroclus moved lower nipping and kissing his abs, while his arms ran up his thighs, moving to the spot he wanted most.

 

Patroclus’ name left Achilles mouth like a prayer. Once he reached Achilles groin he leaned back to admire it. It was perfect as the man it was attached to. He noticed it had grew longer since he last seen it as a teen, a drop of precome leaking out of the tip making his mouth water in anticipation. Wanting Achilles to come apart at the seams, Patroclus leaned in and ran his tongue across the tip licking off the precome that was on it. Achilles gasping and withering under him, he moved down to his balls and sucked one into his mouth massaging it with his tongue. He moaned at the salty and musky taste that was all Achilles, making a strangled moan come from the blonde’s mouth. He moved to the next one and suckled it into his mouth giving it the same attention as the first, making Achilles moan and grasp the sheets. Patroclus’ cock hurt and how hard it was. He slowly palmed himself needing to be touched and moaned at the feeling. The vibrations of his mouth made Achilles groan, pleades coming from his mouth. “Pa- Ah- tro-clus, please please.”

 

Smiling at the way Achilles begged, Patroclus let the ball out of his mouth with a pop. Letting his hands play with what he did earlier he looked at the debauched man under him. “Please what Achilles?” He latched his mouth on the blonde’s thigh suckling enough to leave a mark, before letting it go and gently it with his tongue. He looked up at the blonde. His golden curls were splayed across the pillows, and his skin wash red, flushed with arousal. Lips were reed from his teeth gnawing at them, and pupils blown wide, and Patroclus knew in that moment there would never be anything more beautiful.

 

“Please,” Achilles panted, “make me come. Please just AHH!”

 

Patroclus took him in his mouth all the way to the root making the blonde’s hand grab onto his hair. If there were one thing he prided himself on, it was his sexual ability. He sucked hard and moaned around the cock, letting his tongue slide against the thick vain on the underside of the blonde’s cock. Once he reached the head he swirled his tongue around it before pressing it into the slit. He could feel Achilles muscles spasm under his hands, trying not to thrust into the other’s mouth. Patroclus had to give the blonde credit at his resistance, but he didn’t want Achilles to hold back, he wanted to make him fall apart. Giving him and idea he licked the root to tip and gently sucked on the head before relaxing and gently moved Achilles hips up to give him the idea. Achilles dilated eyes met his, totally caught off guard. He moaned around the head to get his point across and a whimper left Achilles mouth before he started hitching his hips to fuck Patroclus’ mouth. Relaxing his mouth Patroclus sucked and hummed around the cock driving a sob from Achilles mouth. Drool dripped from the corner of his lips and tears pooled at his eyes every time Achilles hit the back of his throat, but Patroclus has never been more turned on. Not thinking his cock could take it any longer; Patroclus reached for it and stroked it with every thrust. He whimpered around Achilles cock making the blonds thrusts become erratic. Knowing he was close Patroclus moved his other hand he rubbed it against Achilles perineum, the blonde’s whole body shook and he was coming with Patroclus’ name leaving his lips. Swallowing him through the after shocks, Patroclus let him out of his mouth and jerked himself with finesse. A sob left his lips when he felt Achilles hands push his off to finish. “Come on, Pa-tro-clus, show me. That’s it love, I want to see.” With two more jerks he groaned and his come shot on Achilles stomach as well as his chin. He collapsed, breaths coming heavily, when he heard Achilles say “Beautiful.” The blonde pulled him into a kiss, tongues lazily rubbing against the other. Neither boy could stop smiling despite their exhaustion.

 

Despite his legs feeling like a newborn colts, Patroclus got up to get a wet rag from the bathroom. After wiping themselves off, Achilles spooned Patroclus from behind, planting a kiss on his head. Eyelids growing heavy Patroclus soon lost himself to sleep, not hearing Achilles whisper three words.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always loved mythology so I like to throw things in here and there.   
> Like Ms. Steno-Patroclus lover- Steno is one of the gorgon sisters of Medusa, unlike medusa steno was born immortal. He name meaning forceful. I gave her son the name Eagan which translates to forceful.   
> Just a heads up this doesn't take place on earth as is. It is more like a fictional county. I originally planed on using Greece but I was using mythological places that are not around- plus geologically I don't know much about it- so please bare with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being so late again. things have been hectic but are settling down. hope you like it.

Achilles woke to a paw softly taping on his face, _tap tap tap_. He groaned at the intrusion and covered his face with the blanket. Burrowing down into his self made cocoon he slowly drifted back into sleep. The intruder clawed its way into his fortress and used its sandpaper tongue to alert Achilles of its presence. He pushed the fluffy fiend with his hand, only for it to be punctured by tiny teeth.

“Ow!” Achilles threw back the blanket sending Nox from the bed. Her tail swished back and forth in anger, black hair disheveled from being thrown off the bed. He planned on ignoring her for sleep but he noticed he was alone in the room except for Nox. He felt the other side of the bed only to find it cold. His heart sank for a second before he realized he was in Patroclus’ apartment. Nox meowed at him pulling him out of his revelation. If cats could roll their eyes he knew she would be. She slowly walked out the door and looked back to meow at him, asking him to follow. Putting on his boxers he willingly followed.

Knuckling his eyes he made his way into the kitchen, being greeted by a happy Bali and Xan. Patroclus had his back to him at the stove, paint splattered pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips. Nox jumped up onto the counter next to Patroclus and meowed. Patroclus scratched her head and turned around smiling at Achilles. 

"I see Nox convinced you to join us?" 

Achilles laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I wouldn't say convinced, it was more like a demand, a threat really. She is kind of scary." 

Patroclus grinned. "Yeah she can be persuasive. I don't have use for alarms most mornings with her around." his pet her between her ears drawing out a purr. She turned her gaze to Achilles as if to say, ' _thats right, I'm the boss around here_ ' 

"just remind me not to get on her bad side, she scares me more than Briseis" 

Patroclus laughed, "Who knew, Achilles Pelides, the best of the best, scared of a harmless ball of fur." he kissed the pout off Achilles face, and handed him two plates of food, "Take these to the table, I'll bring the coffee."

he grumbled walking to the table, "I'll show you harmless fur ball." he made a two finger movement from his eyes to Nox, saying I'm watching you, which earned him flat ears and a tail twitch. 

Patroclus joined him and the two began to eat. talking about nonsense and activities for the day. 

"I'm probably going to head up to the national park and use the scenery so I can get some references for class. You can join me if you'd like." 

"I'd love to, I just have some things I need to take care of at the fraternity, but it shouldn't take long." He smirked into his coffee and ran his foot up Patroclus' leg, causing the brunette to blush. He grinned at his reaction, about to raise his foot higher when he felt teeth sink into the back of his ankle. 

"Fucking Hades" he yelled pulling away from the table. Glaring at the culprit in Patroclus' hands. 

"Bad Nox, no attacking my boyfriends ankles." Her ears lie flat against her ears, at the shame. She tried to wiggle when her _~~slave~~_ owners hold as he headed to the closet of doom. Try as she might she couldn't get out of his grip. she meowed trying to plead that she was sorry but it was no use, she knew she had lost the battle. She felt the evil plastic wrap around her neck. The cone of shame. In all her years she had only wore it four times and each time she had yet to get it off herself. She ignored the laughter of the two humans and ran to her tree perch, plotting her revenge. 

Achilles was holding his sides laughing, "oh god, that is hilarious." and winced when Patroclus grabbed his ankle, trying to pull away. 

"Stop moving and let me have a look, I know her teeth can be sharp when she wants to." He helped Achilles to the couch to get a better look. four little puncture wounds appeared on his skin, two drawing a little blood. Achilles watched as Patroclus gently cleaned to area. He was always so concentrated, he was the same when they were younger. When Achilles would be sore after track practice or had a small cut or injury. It was Patroclus that would tend to him. He use to fake injury just to have Patroclus touching him, of course Patroclus knew this but he loved tending to Achilles as much as he did. His long painter fingers delicately running over the irritated skin. He wondered how his fingers would feel running else where. He groaned at the thought. 

Patroclus worried he touched to hard looked up. "Does it hurt still." 

Achilles shook his head and got an idea, smiling he said, "nothing a kiss wouldn't fix." 

Patroclus lifted the ankle to his mouth and gently placed his lips on the skin. looking through his lashes he asked. "How does it feel now." 

"Better but not quite there. I think I need your lips else where." 

Patroclus smirked, "And where would that be?" He leaned over Achilles, running his fingers against his jaw. then had his lips follow their path. "Here? or how about here." kissing his cheek. "Is it here?" kissing the other cheek. "Or here" Achilles couldn't wait any longer and pulled Patroclus to him. The force of it made the kiss all teeth but neither cared. Patroclus' hands started running down Achilles' front to his boxers. Both were hard and want for more. Patroclus opened his mouth to say " _bedroom_ " when the front door was being opened sending both men away from each other. 

Ewan swaggered through the door smirking at their disheveled appearances. "Don't stop on my account boys, I do love a good show." 

Achilles covered Patroclus with a blanket and threw a pillow at Ewan's face. "Now that is rude, what did that pillow ever do to you?" Ewan went into the kitchen and opened the carton of milk draining the rest. 

"God that is disgusting. how many times do I have to tell you to use a cup!" Patroclus put his hands on his hips sending his protective blanket off him. Achilles grabbed the blanket and re-wrapped him. 

"It was the last of it. There is no point in hiding him blondie, it ain't like I haven't seen him before." Noticing Achilles red face. "Oh calm down, I'm not staking a claim on him, just saying it is useless hiding him." He smirked "Besides, it'd be a shame hiding his body, don't you agree?" Achilles fist clenched but he calmed when Patroclus put his hand on him. He looked in his green eyes pleading with him to calm. The steadiness in Patroclus' brown eyes drained the anger out of Achilles. Both smiled at basking in each others gaze.

"Jesus you are already there?" The question brought them out of there moment. 

"What?" they both replied. 

"You are both doing that coupley telepathy thing, where one look and you know what the other is thinking. It is quite sickening." Both boys laugh at their friends face. 

Patroclus looks at Ewan, "Don't worry, Im sure one day you will find someone, and you will be just as disgustingly cute as us." Achilles wrapped his arm around Patroclus who burrowed into the warmth. Ewan put his finger in his mouth to fake a gag. 

"I hope not mate. I'm a lone wolf kind a man, Not one for settling down." He clapped his hands together. "So how was it then?" he directed at Achilles.

Achilles looked between Patroclus and Ewan. "Uh how was what?" 

"You know the shag of your life. Patroclus here is one of those epiphany tops. I tell you I hate bottoming, but this guy make you want to do nothing but that. He knows how to hit all the right buttons if you know what i mean. And his crazy tongue, this one time-" 

He was cut off with Patroclus' hand over his mouth. "Shut up. We haven't done that yet." Ewan licked his hand to get it away from his mouth. 

Achilles was watching the whole thing red faced from both anger and embarrassment. "You're shitting me. You bottomed for him? But you never do that. Damn you must be one hell of a man to change peppermints position here. I applaud you. Is he hung like a horse or something. Or Ow! You punched me!" Ewan rubbed his arm. 

"I was trying to say you asshole, that we haven't done that yet. Not that is is any of your business." 

"You should be shagging like bunnies! Blondie what the hell are you doing? You should be making an honest man out of peppermint here." 

Achilles glared at the other man. "Maybe I would be if we weren't interrupted by some englishman who barges into other peoples flats unannounced." Ewan finally took in the two mens attire.

"Oh that makes sense. Right sorry mates. I was gonna ask if you both would model for me in two weeks." 

"If we say yes can you leave?" Both said. 

"If I say sorry will you let me watch?" He winked. deciding that was it the blonde and brunette pushed Ewan out the door and putting up the chain lock. Ewan yelled through the door. "Okay I will talk to you guys about the shoot later, and remember to wrap your willie."

they both leaned against the door. "Is he always going to be barging in here without warning?" 

"Not for much longer, I plan on changing the locks." they both laughed. Achilles leaned in to kiss Patroclus slowly. "So, would you like to continue where we left off." But before Patroclus could answer the shrill ring of Achilles phone went off causing both men to groan. "Cant we catch a break." Achilles sighed and went to the room to answer his phone while Patroclus went to grab Nox to end her punishment. By the time Achilles came out of the room, he was fully dressed. 

Patroclus freed Nox from her cone of shame, making her run off in the opposite direction of the blonde. "I'm guessing we rant picking up where we left off?" He said jokingly trying to hide his disappointment. "I wish. That was Odysseus, the school finally came up with a decision on Agamemnon so we are gonna talk about it." 

"What did they decide?" 

"I don't know. I will tell you after the meeting when we go out to the national park. I'll bring the dogs and lunch." Patroclus walked Achilles and the dogs to the door, who also didn't want to depart. They kissed for what felt like hours trying to delay leaving, but Patroclus knew the sooner Achilles left, the sooner he could be with him. "Text me when the meeting is over and I'll come pick you up. The kissed one last time before leaving. Now all Patroclus had to do was have a talk with Ewan. 

Patroclus showered and headed to Ewan's flat. knocking on the door. 

Ewan opened up and Patroclus could tell he was in the red room from the smell of chemicals. 

"Peppermint long time no see. I also see you have yet to be thoroughly shagged." Patroclus glared and walked past him to the couch. 

"We need to talk about entering unannounced or do I need to change locks?" 

"Now Pat how was I to know you and blondie were trying to get it on. You should put a sock on your door or something." 

"I shouldn't have to. How would you feel if I walked into your flat and interrupted you and who ever you were with?" Ewan's smile told him he would not mind in the slightest. 

Patroclus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look could you please just try not to come in like that without a heads up. There is this thing called knocking, It comes in quite handy at announcing an entrance." 

"I don't know what is more helpful at announcing an entrance more than opening a door." at Patroclus' glare he puts his hands up in surrender. "But I will try to knock from now on. But I am not going to stop teasing you and blondie. you know how I am. It is not my fault he gets so riled up easily, but I am guessing it has to do with his protectiveness of you. Well that and the fact he is a virgin." 

"Well yeah he is protective of me, I'm his boyfriend but I-wait did you say virgin?" 

Ewan looked at Patroclus like he was slow. "Yeah. Didn't you know?" At Patroclus' stunned face he laughed. "You are dating the guy how could you not tell? All the signs are there. The minute i mentioned sex between you two he got red." He holds up his hand to stop Patroclus whose mouth is open. "and no not from anger, well a little from anger, but he was embarrassed. Not in the way you are when you talk about sex. Think about it, Achilles is the type of bloke who is confident in everything. If I were to talk about you two having sex, he would have only gotten angry about me talking about you, but it was more than that. He isn't he type to get embarrassed unless he has something to be embarrassed for." 

Patroclus glared at his friend and crossed his arm, "There is nothing wrong or embarrassing about being a virgin." 

"You're right there isn't. Im sure he isn't embarrassed about being a virgin. But he is now because he knows you are not." 

Patroclus leaned back into the couch. It made sense what Ewan was saying, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Someone who looks like Achilles shouldn't be a virgin. He was a god among man. There had to be opportunities for someone like him. It is not like he didn't want to be. He was willing to do it with Patroclus, right?. Oh god what if Achilles didn't want to but felt like he had to because Patroclus wanted it. The thought of him forcing Achilles to do something he wanted to made him feel sick. He and Achilles needed to talk. He didn't want to do anything Achilles wasn't okay with. While it would be hard and torturous, Patroclus was willing to wait until Achilles was ready. 

A hand patted him on his back. "Don't worry mate, everything will work out for the best." A ping from Patroclus' cellphone alerted that Achilles was done and was ready to head out. "Well your maiden awaits you, go wake him with true loves kiss, or should I say true loves dick?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Patroclus groaned and worried about his taste in friends. 

 

Patroclus felt on edge the whole drive to the national park. How is he suppose to bring up the conversation. 'Hey I know your a virgin, but its okay I can wait no matter how many cases of blue balls i get.' Achilles seemed care free however talking about some asshole who thinks he is the gods gift to music but really sounds like a cat in heat when playing.  before he knew it they were at the park. Patroclus decided relax, it wasn't a big deal to him that Achilles was a virgin, and that the day as beautiful as this shouldn't be ruined by his awkward attempt at conversation. 

He grabbed his sketch pad, water paints, charcoal, and other materials out of the boot of the van while achilles carried the lunch and his bangolele, dogs following behind. Once they hiked to the spot over looking the town Patroclus got down to work. The town looked so tiny from the top of the mountain, like they were only a tiny spec on the earth. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be the gods on olympus. Was this what they saw when they looked down from the heavens? So much life in such a small space. Did they find it overwhelmingly beautiful all the life in the small places like Patroclus did. Or did they look down on it as men do with magnifying glass at ants. He soon got lost in his sketches and was pulled out of his zone with hands rubbing his shoulders. He followed the hands with his eyes and found achilles smiling at him. 

"Sorry to interrupt your work, but your stomach has been growling for the past fifteen minutes, so lets take a break and eat." He wanted to protest but his stomach chose that moment to betray him by growling. Achilles laughed making Patroclus blush, "You can continue once we tame that beast."

He laid out all the food, Patroclus couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at all the assortments of food. When Achilles told him he was going to bring lunch he expected a normal picnic arrangement, sandwiches, fruit, and some soda. He should have know to expect anything but ordinary from Achilles. Instead what set out in front of him was food fit for a five star restaurant, Pan seared salmon that was topped off with a white wine sauce and capers, a side of rice pilaf, and several chocolate covered strawberries. Achilles was pouring white wine  into a glass, frozen grapes inside to keep the wine cool. 

Patroclus thought he died and gone to Elysium. The food was amazing. 

After swallowing his first bite he said, "Gods the food is amazing! This must be what the nectar of Olympus must taste like." He moaned around his next bite. 

Achilles started laughing. "well I'm glad you enjoy it." 

"I love it, where did you get it from?" 

Achilles pouted, "How do you know if I didn't make it hmm?" Patroclus blinked once, twice, and busted up laughing. Achilles should never be in the kitchen. The few times he tried to 'make something' when they were younger ended in two fires and one explosion. The cook had kicked them out with a wooden spoon. 

Achilles still looked at him with a pout and Patroclus tried to get his laughter under control, "Im sorry, I'm sorry, its just. Achilles you started a fire, twice. and one of those times all you were doing was boiling water. and don't even get me started on the grease fire. I find it a little bit skeptical that you made this."

"How was I to know that would happen. Beside neither fire was a big deal, it was just a little fire, it got put out." he crossed his arms across his chest and huffed, adamant to defend himself."

"Achilles, you tried to put it out the grease fire with water." now hi cupping between words.

Achilles threw up his hands in defeat "How was I suppose to know grease and water don't react well. I thought water put out fire, not made it worse. I don't recall you doing anything about it."

"How could I when you were playing hero. I tried to tell you to put baking soda, or a lid on the pot but know you had to throw me behind you like you were some knight in shining armor."

"I'll show you knight in shining armor."

Patroclus squealed when Achilles tackled him. Achilles had the upper hand straddling Patroclus and pinning his arms above his head. tickling him mercifully, "Say I'm a brilliant cook"

Patroclus had tears in his eyes, laughing breathlessly "You're, you're..." he panted trying to catch his breath. Achilles noticed and let up a little. "I'm what? C'mon say it."

"You're, you're" he made eye contact with Achilles and the prat with his self satisfied smirk. "You're a terrible cook."  Achilles growled and tickled him with vengeance. "Okay uncle! uncle!" Achilles let go of Patroclus' arms but stayed where he was. "Thats what I thought." Patroclus put his hands behind his head and smiled up at Achilles. "So"

Achilles looked at him in question. "So what?"

"So are you going to tell me where you got all that delicious food." Achilles laughed and leaned back pulling Patroclus up with him. "There is just no pleasing you is there?" Achilles fed Patroclus with a spoon full of food, blushing when the other man moaned around it. "I got it from this restaurant in town, this nice place called Ambrosia."

"Achilles how much did you spend." Patroclus had heard of it before, of course he had. But he had never tried it. All he knew about the place was that it was fancy and expensive. Like you needed to sell a kidney just to get a reservation, and sell your first born to afford the bill. "I didn't spend much. The owner of the chain knows my father. Apparently they went to school together or something." 

"Thank the gods for your father and connections. This food is fabulous. So to which pleasure do I owe this five star lunch?" Patroclus was joking, but the guilty look on Achilles face threw him off."

Achilles smiled sheepishly, "Can't a man spoil his boyfriend?"

"He can, but there is something else to this."

Achilles sighed and rubbed his face mumbling against it.

"Im sorry what was that?"

"I said Agamemnon."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"The school came up with a punishment for him." Patroclus waved his hand in a go on gesture,"He was given the option to either 'retire' from the fraternity or be forcefully removed. He is to be suspended for three weeks from school and track. It isn't enough of a punishment. Him and his henchman should be arrested. And all he gets is a slap on the wrist."

Patroclus felt his blood boil, it wasn't a good enough punishment this man tried to hurt his friend. he did hurt his friend. And just because he has money, and a high family last name he got away with everything. He hated people when they feel power hungry. It reminded him of his father. He didn't notice his fists clench until Achilles put a hand on it.

"I know your angry, i'm angry too. I wish I could have done something faster or."

Patroclus took in Achilles posture. He body was tucked in and his head down. He looked angry but worried. It took him a couple seconds to realize Achilles thought he was mad or blamed him. 

"Achilles there was nothing we could do. I don't blame you." He took Achilles face in his hands and brushed his lips with his own. "It is no ones fault but his. The only thing we can do is try to make sure it never happens again. You did the right thing."

They finished their food and went back to Patroclus' apartment to watch a movie. 

They were cuddling on the couch when it started leading to more. Achilles was on top of Patroclus,hands in his hair grinding into him. Patroclus slid his hands down Achilles' back and to his jean clad ass only to feel Achilles freeze. Patroclus pulled back, trying to see Achilles face. "Hey. It's alright. There is no need to rush this. The last thing I want to do is push you to do something you don't want to."

Achilles was blushing making his emerald eyes pop. "It's not that I don't want to. I do. I really do. It's just that I may have never done it before?" Patroclus gently pushed Achilles off him so they can talk better. "It isn't a big deal." Achilles glared at Patroclus making the brunette laugh. Patroclus grabbed Achilles' hand before continuing. "It really isn't a big deal if you are a virgin. A ton of people are." he kissed Achilles pout until he smiled before continuing. "I wish you would have told me sooner. I don't want to push too fast. I would have hated to do something you didn't feel comfortable with yet." Achilles tried to but in but Patroclus put a finger to his lips. "I know I didn't push you. It is just, this is something you need to talk about with your partner, I'm sorry I didn't bring it up earlier. So even if you feel awkward I want to know what you have and have not done. So I know where to put my boundaries at if needed." 

Achilles blushed and mumbled something about no need for boundaries. "Well I mean, there was you when we were but we only did like hand jobs and frontage and stuff." He puffed out a breath and Patroclus ran his thumb over their enclosed hands in encouragement. "When I went to school there weren't many gay guys there. If there were they kept it hidden. There were a couple of hasty hand jobs and blow jobs at a gay club, but it felt wrong. I wanted something more than a couple of one offs in a club. I just decided to focus my attention on school instead." 

Patroclus nodded, "And girls? were you ever interested in them?" Patroclus laughed at the horror on Achilles' face. "Gods no. This one time this girl Di, tried seducing me, apparently she got it in her head we were meant for each other. She grabbed my clothes and I pushed her away. She knows I'm gay. Well I told her I was but she had it in her mind that I haven't found the right woman yet. So I told her I was waiting till marriage to have sex and it stopped her." Achilles was laughing but Patroclus stared wide eyed. 

"Are you waiting for marriage?" Patroclus couldn't fathom the idea of waiting that long. He would if it was for Achilles. But it would be a struggle. Achilles threw a pillow at him.

"No you idiot, I'm not waiting for marriage. I was waiting until I knew I could find someone." Patroclus grinned like a loon, knowing he was going to be the one Achilles wanted to be with in that way. 

"Now it is your turn to tell me." Achilles raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who did you loose your virginity to? Was it all rainbows and sunshine?"

Patroclus started laughing. "well no, my first times were not all rainbows and sun shine as you put it. The first person I had sex with was Briseis actually." 

Achilles jaw dropped before wrinkling his nose. "Briseis you had sex with Briseis? Why?" 

Patroclus was still laughing, "We were nineteen and both wanted to loose our vignettes to someone we trusted. We figured we might as well use each other. It wasn't bad but it wasn't great either. We were both nervous but we don't regret it. We only had sex the one time."

"So why does Ewan call you a power top?"

Patroclus groaned and rubbed his hand across his face. "I really am going to kill that man one day. I mainly never bottom, I have only once and it was horrible, I decided that going back home with this random guy at the club would be a good idea. I've had sex with guys before him but I only topped those times. This guy wanted to top and I had been wanting to bottom for a while so I went with it. He didn't prep me right and was to rough and fast. I was miserable. So I decided to only top until I found someone I was comfortable with to want to give bottoming a chance. When I was with Ewan I thought about it but it didn't feel right. and he was more than happy to bottom. I was the only guy who ever topped him, thats why he calls me that. That and he wanted to rile your feathers." He bit his lip before continuing. "I want to with you. I want to try everything. I trust you." 

Achilles lunged at Patroclus attacking his lips. He practically ripped off Patroclus' shirt. "It drove me crazy to hear what that guy did to you. If anyone hurts you I'll kill them." Patroclus was protest about looking after himself was cut off with a moan When achilles hand found its way to his cock. He was stoking them both together, making them pant into each others mouths. Patroclus came first biting into Achilles collarbone followed by Achilles with a shout. They held each other through the after shocks, before making it to the bed. 

 

 

Patroclus was packing up his materials when professor Leolyn called for his attention. "As many of you know every year the state has its annual art festival, where the best of the best from each school shows its work. If you want to enter in to the first event determining who from the school will make it. your registry is due by tomorrow, and your art piece or pieces are due the first monday in two months. Those chosen from these entries will go onto show them at the first event in Scyros in three months. If you win at this show, you will advance to the final show which we have the honor of hosting here. The paper registration is in my office, come by any time you please, class dismissed." He was about to head out the door when the professor called his name. "Patroclus, a moment please." 

Handing him a registry paper he continues, "I wanted to talk to you about the pieces you are going to be entering in. Last year you were wrongfully robbed of your title. I suspect someone paid the judges off but no matter, this year it is going to be you."

"Thank you for your faith in me, really it means a lot. Im not sure how I'm going to top last year." 

"I know my boy, but I know you can do it. Last year we put in your three best. but what if this year we do a set, tell a story. Has there been anything particularly inspiring you lately?" 

Patroclus tried to think. And all his thoughts lead to Achilles. He would make a perfect subject. He knew the realization must have shown on his face when Professor Leolyn clapped his back. 

"Wonderful, you must have a muse my boy. Use it well."

Patroclus left the building smiling. A thousand and one ideas running through his head.  

 


	13. Chapter 13

Patroclus has never been busier, between work, school, and his project. He tried to be as social as he can but beggars can't be choosers. Right now he was trying to pay attention to his professor drone on about the murex snail and it's value, he couldn't help but doze off. The next thing he knew he was being shaken. He groaned at the mini earthquake that intruded on his sleep, but looked up to see his professor starring unimpressed at him.

"I'm glad you are back with us Mr. Sthenele, I trust you enjoyed your nap? Class dismissed. Mr. Sthenele, a word please." 

Patroclus wanted nothing more than to, sink lower into in chair, but dutifully followed the professor into his office. 

"Patroclus this is the third class i have seen you fall asleep in."

Patroclus sighed, "I know sir, I'm sorry. I know I guess I am just stressed with work, school, and the project. I want it to be perfect I only have two pieces thought out. I'm only halfway through my first one, and I haven't even the clue as to what i'm going to do for the third one and that is the biggest piece. I mean what if I-" He stopped talking when his professor lifted up his hand. 

"I know I was admit about you being in this competition, but if you continue at this rate you will be miserable. I am not saying to drop out of it. just take a breather. like you said, you have two ideas down. I know the third will come to you. I have seen your idea's already. I know how brilliant they are. Take some time to yourself. You are a brilliant artist, you put your soul into your work, but if you don't take care of yourself and rush these pieces instead of taking your time it will not come out the way you want. Consider this a mini project, go out with your friends, see a film, do whatever just enjoy yourself alright?" 

Patroclus let out a long sigh. He didn't want to not do his work but he understood where his professor was coming from. Maybe he could spend time with Achilles and the gang. It has been two weeks since he has really seen them. He feels like a shit friend and an even shittier boyfriend. "Alright, yeah I'll take a break. Thanks professor." He got up and headed out the door hearing "And for God's sake get some damn sleep."

Patroclus got home, took a shower, and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

 

Patroclus woke warmer than normal. He squinted to look at the clock seeing it was three in the morning. He groaned and tried burrowing himself deeper into the warmth. It was only then when he realized the warmth was a person. He froze for a split second before recognizing the soft snores of Achilles. He turned to see the blonde's hair askew drooling on his pillow. Patroclus brushed the blonde locks out of the way to kiss the forehead beneath them. Achilles sighed and mumbled a small " _Pa-tro-clus._ " The brunet smiled and maneuvered the heavy sleeper closer to him. He fell asleep to the soft snores of his boyfriend. 

 

In the back of Patroclus' sleepy mind, something didn't feel right. He was slowly coming into consciousness when he noticed a strange smell. It reminded him of the woods, camping with Achilles and Chiron, as if they were all toasting food over the fire pit. 

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

The sound of the smoke alarm made Patroclus fully awake. There was a crash and the coming from the kitchen, flowed by a curse. He ran out of the room and was hit by the heavy smell of smoke. Rounding the corner he found the source of it all. 

Achilles was waving a towel in front of the smoke alarm that was blaring into the flat. Nox, oblivious, to the chaos played with an empty box of baking soda, it's contents were piled high in a pan that sat on the stove looking like a mini white mountain. The dogs were howling at the beeping going off. Patroclus felt as if he were in a sit com. 

The alarm finally quieted, along with the dogs. The only sound in the room was a sigh of relief from Achilles, and the rustling of the empty box Nox was using as a toy. Patroclus soon joined in with the noise by laughing, bringing tears to his eyes. He whipped his eyes and looked around the room, to see all eyes on him. The dogs and achilles looked at him in confusion, even Nox paused her game to stare. The craziness of it all made him laugh more. 

Patroclus found control again while wiping the last tears from his eyes. He saw Achilles, who had a light blush staining his normally tan, cheeks, "So what were you trying to cook before all this happened?" 

He was delighted to see Achilles cheeks grow darker, the blonde shuffled before mumbling, "Eggs and toast." Patroclus roamed the kitchen behind Achilles. Oil was spilled on the counter along with eggshells, some with yolks still attached. Next to the mess was his toaster, or what was left of it. Achilles noticed where he was looking and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I'm not the best cook." At Patroclus' raised eyebrow he put his hands up in defense, "Okay I'm terrible, I get that. But, you've been so busy lately, I just wanted to do something for you. You've been so stressed I thought you could use a little pick me up. Plus I missed you. Im so sorry for this I promise I will clean this all up. Please don't be mad." The blonde looked at his toes afraid to meet his boyfriends eyes.

Patroclus' breath hitched at Achilles reasoning. It made him feel like a horrid boyfriend for spending so little time with him. Here Patroclus was laughing at all of this and his amazing boyfriend went out of his way to come over and attempt to make him breakfast. He walked up to the blonde and lifted his chin to meet his gaze. He could see the fear and shame in those emerald orbs. He never wanted to see this look in those beautiful eyes. He brought their lips together gently. Achilles stiffened but relaxed with more with continuous kisses. Patroclus pulled back to look him in the eye again, but kept his hands on his cheeks.

"I'm not mad." this time Achilles was the one to raise the eyebrow in disbelief, making Patroclus let out a small chuckle. "being angry hasn't really hit me yet, it is kind of blocked by disbelief and amusement." he kissed the blondes forehead as reassurance. "Im glad no one is hurt either." He heard a small mumble that sounded like "except for my ego." He thought it best to pretend he hadn't heard and continue. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you lately." Achilles opened his mouth in what he knew would be reassurance. "I know I have had my project and what not, but it isn't an excuse. I should have at least spent more time with you." 

Achilles kisses him as reassurance, Patroclus responded by digging his fingers in those blonde curls but pulled back when he felt something odd. He looked at his fingers in confusion. In his hand was a mixture of egg, and shell. "Tell you what. why don't you take a shower, and I'll clean up the mess. after we are done we can raid Ewan's place for food. The gods know he owes me for all the time he took mine." He could see Achilles wanted to argue but he made sure to shoo him away. Patroclus cleaned the best he could before coming to the conclusion he needed professional help. 

 

 

 Ewan's home was nothing like Achilles expected. Having these last few months getting to know the man, Achilles would have thought with Ewan's laid back, go with the flow, attitude, and his care free appearance, his flat would be a disaster. The whole flat was sleek and modern with pieces of art thrown in between. It was so professional, serious, and nothing like the beer stealing, helper personality friend he knew. Were they even in the right place. He looked to his left to see Patroclus humming while browsing the giant stainless steel fridge. The only thing that was remotely Ewan was the fact it was obviously a bachelor pad. from the kegerator and wine fridge in the kitchen to the furry rug in front of the fireplace. The art pieces throughout the flat played to this as well. There was a sculpture of a naked man and woman intertwined with one another, and although Achilles was not a fan of anything sensually heterosexual he could see the beauty in the piece. Above the fireplace was another statement piece that he recognized as Patroclus' work by the way the brush strokes met the canvas. It showed Patroclus, Briseis, and, Ewan all laying with their heads together in a circle laughing. He could see every detail of their faces from the crinkle in their eyes as they smiled to their special glint in their eyes. Like all of Patroclus' art it seemed alive like you become apart of the moment. That is what he loves about Patroclus' art they were beautiful and made you feel their, but also made you feel vulnerable for the embracement it gives you. They greet you with open arms. It was the only thing in here that felt homey. 

 He was still looking at the painting when a door slammed open he turned to greet Ewan but came face to face with a very naked female. Achilles knew what naked women looked like he has been poorly seduced but it still made him uncomfortable. He could be mature. He opened his mouth to be civil, and say hello, but all that came out was "You're not Ewan!"

The naked stranger giggled behind her hand. "What gave it away, these," she gestured to the clearly fake breasts, then gestured to her bottom sex,"or the lack of penis." Achilles cheeks burned and he turned his eyes to the ceiling, what a very interesting ceiling, clearly one of the finest he has ever seen. He heard the girl giggle again. "You are very cute she you blush. But I'm clearly not you're type, I'm guessing I'm missing the necessary organs." He grunting in conformation. He heard her laughter trailing away and breathed a sigh of relief until he realized she was heading to the kitchen. He heard her giggle but it wasn't like the one she had when she was laughing at his embarrassment it was more flirty. He finally pulled his eyes away from the ceiling to glare at the girl to see her twirling her hair with one finger and pushing up her chest while talking to Patroclus, who had a small blush but a small friendly smile on his face. _"I don't think so bitch."_   He thought. He was about to give her a piece of his mind when he stopped short. His boyfriend was taking off his button up shirt he had over one of his many band tee's and give it to the flirtatious girl in front of him. She was buttoning it up but leaving the top ones open, obviously on purpose, and thanking Patroclus profusely calling him a gentlemen but it fell to deaf ears as Achilles walked in because Patroclus' attention was drawn to Achilles like it always was when the blonde entered his vicinity. The girl caught on to the fact that Patroclus' attention was drawn else where and turned to see the reason the man she was working on looked anywhere but her. Achilles was delighted when he saw the girl pouted and crossed her arms realizing there was something between the two. He couldn't help but give her a smirk. 

He walked up to Patroclus and kissed him thoroughly before pulling back, smiling when he saw his boyfriend fluster, and hear the girl behind him humph in annoyance. "So what is for breakfast _babe_?" Patroclus raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend wondering why he was exaggerating his pet name. "Um, a full english breakfast. I know how Ewan misses home. plus its about all he has in the fridge and cabinets." Achilles wrapped his hands around Patroclus from behind resting his chin on his boyfriends shoulder so he can keep an eye on the bimbo. He heard his boyfriend speak.

"Thyella, how do you like your eggs?" The girl across from them still openly glaring at achilles replied "scrambled please. I don't believe caught your names." Achilles kissed Patroclus' cheek and extracted himself from his boyfriend hopping on the counter, and answered for them both, "I'm Achilles, this is my _boyfriend_ Patroclus." 

"Oh! you're the Patroclus. I heard so much about you. You're artwork is above the fireplace, it is just lovely. Tell me do you take requests?" 

Patroclus blushed keeping his head down while he cut the mushrooms and tomatoes, and humbly replied, "Thank you. I'm glad you like them. I do take requests when I have time. Which at the moment is not the case. If there is something you have in mind I can recommend you to another artist who is available." 

The ~~bimbo~~  Thyella pursed her lips in feigning to be in thought, "No I think I'd rather wait for you to do it. I'm sure someone as amazing as you is worth the wait." She threw a look at Achilles that had him throwing shade back. "Ewan insisted I would make an excellent model, so anytime you need a woman for a piece, let me know, I can be very accommodating." Patroclus cleared his throat and smiled at her, and said "I'm sure you make an excellent model, I'll be sure to let you know if I need someone." She smirked at Achilles in triumph but he was looking at Patroclus in disbelief. Clearly his boyfriend was being polite. Achilles would rather dress in drag than have this harpy any where near his boyfriend. He was about to tell her straight when Ewan stepped out of a different room than the bimbo came out of, wearing only sweatpants. She threw herself at Ewan and He heard Patroclus let out a small exasperated sigh that sounded like "Oh thank gods." 

Ewan whispered to her and smacked her ass and she nodded and giggled heading into the room she originally came out of. He greater the two men in his kitchen. 

"Hey! what are you guys doing here? I was going to send Ella on her way and go to your place for food, I didnt know you were going to feed me here, and a full English breakfast. Is it my birthday or something?"

"No you didn't forget your birthday again. My flat is otherwise indisposed so I thought we would cook here. And steal your food for once." 

"What's wrong with your flat?" He reached for some toast but had his hand smacked by a spatula. 

"Achilles cooked breakfast in it." Achilles could hear the strain in Patroclus' voice from holding back laughter. 

"I didn't know you could cook blondie, I would have thought a posh pants such as yourself would have had cooks all your life." He reached again for the toast while Patroclus was occupied at the stove with the beans but Achilles snatched them out of reach. The man in question just stuck his tongue at him. "So barbie what did you do leave a mess or something?" 

"No. I might have made a slight miscalculation and it produced a small fire."

Ewan's lips trembled and face reddened. Achilles was worried he would explode on him like he did the first time at Patroclus flat. But when the brunet opened his mouth it wasn't in rage but in laughter. Achilles gave him his best glare but all he succeeded in was making the man laugh harder. Patroclus taking pity on his boyfriend changed the subject by announcing the food was done. They all went to the table to eat. Achilles grabbed the plate for thyella and placed it in a seat farthest from his boyfriend. 

She came out just as the plates were set down. As usual Patroclus' cooking was amazing. Unfortunately the harpy wouldn't shut up about it. He loved when people praised his boyfriend or any friend really but she was taking it too far. Once they finished He was glad to see thyella being escorted out by Ewan. She whispered  into Ewans ear and handed him a paper and he looked from her to Patroclus. Achilles could see his shoulders tighten but only for a second. Achilles was glad once the door finally closed. 

Ewan leaned against the counter fiddling with the paper. "You made quite the impression on Ella Patroclus. She seems to think you had a connection." Patroclus groaned and scrubbed the pot harder. 

"Honestly, you have the worst taste in women. Where did you find this one." Achilles wanted to know the same thing. 

"She's in the intro to Photography class. I was going to talk to the professor when I saw her yelling at him for giving her a bad grade. I offered to give her some pointers. We skipped the pointers and went straight to bed. I think was under the impression I could influence the teacher for a better grade." Achilles laughed just thinking about the harpies face when she realized there was no grade change. Ewan waved the paper and put it down on the counter. "She gave me her information for you Peppermint. She said you wanted her to model for you and said she would like a piece for herself. She was adamant that she would do _anything_ for a piece, even said Achilles could join you if it made you more comfortable."

Before Patroclus could reply Achilles snatched the paper and ripped it discarding the shards of paper into the trash. Both Patroclus and Ewan stared at him open mouthed.

"What? Like I was going to let that women near you again. She is in for a rude awakening if she does." 

Patroclus raised his eyebrow at achilles. "I wasn't planning on getting in contact with her. There was no need to rip up the paper like a Tasmanian devil just throwing it in the trash would have sufficed. " 

"What was all that about you wanting her to model then?" He pointed at Ewan who was chuckling. "You be quiet this is your fault."

Ewan put up his arms in defense, "Calm down little miss jealousy, I didn't do anything." Achilles was going to retort when Patroclus put his hand on Achilles' shoulder turning him around. "I never said anything about her modeling she did. I was just being polite, I wasn't going to consider her at all. You should know I only use professionals when I need models. Or if there isn't anyone available I choose this wanker." He gestured to Ewan who was putting on his best pout. 

"But," 

Patroclus cut him off with a kiss pouring as much adoration as possible. Things started escalating when Ewan fake gagged, making them pull apart. "No offense but this flat has a couple free policy. Now I have politely made an exception for you cuz you're my mates but you guys are getting disgusting. I know you find this new jealousy thing hot Patroclus but shag him in you're own flat. Now if you excuse me I have some film to develop. I will see you lads later." 

Achilles and Patroclus headed out of the flat and Patroclus pushed him against the wall and started kissing him. Achilles started getting lost in the kiss but groaned when he heard his phone alarm go off. He groaned and leaned his head against Patroclus' shoulder. "I have track practice in an hour, Coach wants us ready for the meet in two days. I have to get home." He stopped at Patroclus' flat to pick up the dogs. He stood at the door way not wanting to leave. "How about we go out tomorrow night?" Patroclus agreed and gave him a kiss goodbye. He sighed against the door after letting Achilles left groaning when he tried to adjust himself. He needed to have a cold shower.


End file.
